Light Black
by Min J-Lu
Summary: Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol adalah agen detektif profesional yang tak menyangka jika orang yang akan menjadi rekan baru mereka adalah tiga wanita cantik yang mampu memporak-porandakan hidup mereka yang semula hanya hitam kaku menjadi penuh seperti pelangi setelah hujan. Hunhan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo. GS!
1. Chapter 1

_Langkah kaki mungilnya terlihat ringan tanpa beban. Batu-batu kecil yang menjadi penjanggal alas kakinya tak menjadi penghambat untuknya berjalan kembali ke rumahnya tercinta. Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu merangkul kedua tali ranselnya dengan sesekali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya._

 _"_ _Annyeong Luhanie..." sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuat langkah sang gadis terhenti. Dengan penuh senyum dan binar kedua mata rusanya, gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, menyapa seorang bibi yang merupakan tetangganya._

 _"_ _Annyeongasseo bibi Kim," balasnya. "Bagaimana hari bibi?" tanyanya ramah._

 _"_ _Aigoo... hariku sangat baik. Bagimana dengan harimu, Luhanie?" gadis yang bernama Luhan itu tersenyum lebar._

 _"_ _Sangat baik. Bibi tahu? Aku mendapat peringkat pertama paralel di sekolah. Aku ingin memberitahu eomma dan appa." cerita Luhan ceria._

 _"_ _Benarkah? Cepatlah beritahu mereka, ayah dan ibumu pasti sangat bangga padamu." Luhan tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, bibi Kim. Aku akan pulang sekarang dan mengatakan kabar baik ini. Sampai jumpa, bibi..." Luhan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas demikian oleh bibi Kim._

 _Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju rumahnya yang tinggal tiga blok lagi. Tepat sampai di samping taman komplek, ia berbelok kearah sebuah rumah bernuansa Hanok yang terlihat teduh dan sejuk._

 _Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat pagar rumahnya terdapat patahan pada salah satu tiangnya, terlihat seperti dibuka paksa. Jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa sebab, berbagai firasat buruk masuk ke dalam pikirannya kala ia juga melihat beberapa pot bunga kesayangan ibunya jatuh berserakan di pekarangan kecil rumahnya._

 _Dengan langkah tergesa, Luhan mendorong pagar rumahnya lebar-lebar. Ia bahkan berlari menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan hanya mendapatkan keadaan dalam rumahnya yang hancur berantakan. Berbagai furnitur unik penuh seni jatuh berhambur di lantai bagai barang tak berharga._

 _"_ _Appa!" panggil Luhan dengan suara gemetar. "Eo-eomma.." lanjut Luhan. "Jiminie..." dan panggilan Luhan yang terakhir adalah adik perempuannya yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Berharap, jika salah satu dari tiga orang yang ia panggil segera menyahut dan menghilangkan segala kerisauan yang ia rasakan saat ini._

 _Namun, sayang segala harapannya meluap begitu saja saat ia melangkah lebih dalam ke rumahnya dan sampai di ruang tengah, ia melihat sesosok pria yang tersungkur di ruang tengah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Bahkan, tak hanya itu dari tempatnya berdiri ia juga melihat wanita cantik yang memeluk gadis mungil tergeletak tak berdaya di dapur minimalis rumahnya. Bagaimana pisau yang masih menancap kejam di punggung rapuh sosok yang ia panggil ibu dengan tangannya yang masih merangkul erat tubuh gadis mungil yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi kedua orang tuanya._

 _Bruk!_

 _Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Kedua matanya berkaca namun anehnya tak mengeluarkan setetes air mata sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku, rasanya lemas seperti jelly. Bahkan, Luhan tak bisa merasakan jantungnya saat ini. Dunianya serasa runtuh. Keluarganya—ayah dan ibunya, yang telah merawatnya sejak ia berumur tiga tahun. Yang telah mengajarkannya berbagai hal. Yang telah menunjukkan padanya tentang kehadiran sebuah keluarga, tentang indahnya kehidupan, di saat kedua orang tuanya sendiri tak menginginkanya._

 _Namun, apakah harus seperti ini?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Light Black_**

 ** _Main Cast :_** Luhan, Oh Sehun

 ** _Other Cast :_** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **.etc.**

 ** _HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo_**

 ** _story by_** _: Min Lu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading guys!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dengusan keras terdengar di dalam ruang tengah dari sebuah rumah bertingkat mewah yang keadaan dalamnya jauh dari kata _mewah_ seperti apa yang terlihat dari luarnya. Jika dari luar, rumah bercat abu-abu yang berdiri pongah di sudut kota yang jauh dari padatnya ibukota Seoul terlihat megah dengan pagar besi hitam sebagai pelindung. Belum lagi, halaman luasnya yang _cukup_ bersih serta basement bawah tanah dimana jajaran berbagai spesifikasi, merk dan tipe mobil hingga motor-motor _sport_ terparkir apik di dalamnya.

Bisa ditebak bukan jika di pemilik rumah bukan orang sembarangan?

Tapi, jangan terpesona hanya karena wujud fisik luar _grey house_ jika belum menilik lebih jauh bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya di dalam rumah yang jauh dari kata mewah, megah dan kawan-kawannya. Karena, bagaimana pantas kata-kata itu disematkan jika keadaan rumah lebih dari mengenaskan?!

Baju kotor yang beserakan di setiap sudut rumah- _entah itu di lantai satu ataupun di lantai dua-_. Bungkus makanan ringan, bekas minuman kaleng, hingga bungkus makanan instan juga ikut tersebar bersama baju-baju kotor. _Oh_ -jangan lupakan sisa-sisa potongan _pizza_ yang jatuh dimana-mana entah itu di ruang tengah, dapur, bahkan lantai dua. Benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi orang-orang yang mengira benar bagaimana mewahnya rumah itu. Jangankan mewah, siapapun pasti enggan untuk tinggal disana.

Apakah kalian mengira rumah itu dihuni oleh banyak orang? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Rumah itu hanya dihuni tiga orang pria seprofesi. Tiga pria yang sudah bersama sejak mereka masih buang air di popok- _karena rumah ketiganya dahulu bersebelahan-_ hingga saat ini di usia mereka yang sudah menginjak _hampir_ kepala tiga, mereka masih bersama bahkan memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah sejak mereka pindah ke Seoul pada senior high school mereka.

 _Brak!_

"Aku menyerah!" seru pria berkulit tan membanting sebendel berkas yang lebih dari tebal di atas meja ruang tengah rumahnya.

Satu pria berkulit pucat yang duduk di sofa hanya memijat pelipisnya pening dengan dengusan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya. Sementara, satu pria lainnya muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa sepanci ramen yang menggiurkan. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua teman kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Mau?" tawarnya dengan cengiran khasnya yang dibalas decakan dari pria yang duduk di hadapannya sementara pria yang membanting sebendel berkas tadi hanya memasang wajah melas yang sungguh sangat menjijikkan menurut keduanya.

"Apa menurutmu Kris _hyung_ , tidak kah keterlaluan?" tanya Jongin, Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai sebagai nama kecilnya. Pria berkulit tan yang saat ini memasang ekspresi frustasinya setelah puas membanting berkas yang menjadi penyebab wajahnya kacau.

Pria berkulit pucat yang masih memijat pelipisnya, Oh Sehun, lagi-lagi hanya mendengus kasar. Tak berniat untuk mengucapkan sepatah sanggahan dari keluhan Jongin.

"Kita kekurangan orang tapi Kris _hyung_ justru menambah pekerjaan kita lebih berat!" keluh Jongin lagi. Sungguh, pria itu benar-benar bermulut wanita.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang muncul dari dapur dengan sepanci ramen hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Jongin. Oh-ayolah, ia tidak heran bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat ini yang mendapat giliran _mendongeng_ untuk kasus baru mereka kali ini. Ia tahu betul bagaimana harus menghafal atau setidaknya memahami sebendel berkas yang tebalnya bisa mencapai ratusan halaman.

"Aku percaya jika otakmu tak bisa mencerna dengan baik isi dari berkas kasus kali ini," remeh Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin semakin mendelik kesal.

"Terima kasih atas kata penyemangatmu, Park!" sarkas Jongin yang dibalas kekehan acuh dari Chanyeol. "Dan, apa kau hanya bisa mendengus?" tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan sesekali dengusan yang masih keluar dari bibirnya secara jelas.

"Aku lebih baik mendengus daripada membantumu," Chanyeol terkikik mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Brengsek kalian berdua!" geram Jongin yang sayangnya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua rekannya.

 _drrt~ drrt~_

Seketika, perhatian ketiganya teralihkan dengan getaran ponsel Sehun yang berada di atas meja. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan Jongin yang melirik penasaran siapa kiranya yang menghubungi Sehun sementara Sehun yang dengan gerakan malas meraih ponselnya.

"Ada apa Kris _hyung_ menghubungi Sehun?" tanya Jongin berbisik pada Chanyeol yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

 _Pip!_

Tak lama, keduanya mengalihkan padangannya pada Sehun yang mematikan layar ponselnya, tanda bahwa ia selesai berkomunikasi dengan orang seberang. Ia melempar ponselnya kembali ke atas meja seolah-olah tak lagi membutuhkan benda persegi itu.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya cepat. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kris _hyung_ , akan datang kemari."

 _"_ _MWO?"_

* * *

" _oh_... aku sudah sampai di bandara, Baek."

Wanita cantik bersurai _aqua_ yang panjangnya menutupi punggung rampingnya itu berjalan keluar pintu bandara Incheon. Tangan kirinya menarik koper besar sementara tangan kanannya memegang benda persegi empat yang bertengger di daun telinganya. Penampilannya yang kasual dengan jeans berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan sweater rajut hitam serta sneakers abu-abu menambah kesan misterius yang melekat dalam dirinya. Belum lagi, kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan kedua binar rusa di baliknya, menghalau segala tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya.

"Bagus sekali! Kau menghubungi Baekhyun tapi aku yang menjemputmu!" sarkas suara seseorang yang membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tertegun sesaat sebelum berlari menghampiri si pemilik suara dan berhambur memeluknya secara kekanakan.

"Kyungie..." gumamnya yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh wanita yang memiliki mata indah sebulat burung hantu yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan kejamnya di lingkungan kerjanya.

"Bagus sekali. Aku yang terus kau hubungi dan Kyungsoo yang pertama kali kau peluk." sahut suara dari ponsel yang dibalas desisan kasar dari si mata burung hantu.

"Diamlah, Baek!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" bisik sosok yang memeluknya, mengabaikan ponsel si pemeluk yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan seberang.

Si mata bulat hanya tersenyum cantik. Ia merebut ponsel sahabarnya dan mematikan sambungan seberang secara sepihak.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu." balas Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo pada sosok cantik yang dijemputnya yang sudah tak ia temui selama 1,5 tahun, Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana China?" tanya Kyungsoo melajukan mobilnya keluar Incheon dan menuju Seoul.

"Apa kau mengharapkan cerita menarik dariku?" Luhan balik bertanya meskipun dengan kedua mata rusanya yang memejam. Ia tidak tidur, hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Bepergian dari satu negara ke negara lain benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"Sama seperti negara lainnya." jawab Luhan kemudian. "Bagaimana denganmu dan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

" _Apa kau mengharapkan cerita menarik dariku?_ " Luhan terkekeh mendengar jawaban _copy-paste_ Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miring.

"Ya. Jika ada." Kyungsoo mengulum senyum.

" _yah~_ seperti yang kau tahu aku dan Baekhyun masih bekerja di _balik topeng_."

"Individu?"

"Baekhyun selalu. Karena, ia hanya memata-matai. Sedangkan aku sesekali harus mulai terbiasa dengan kerja tim."

"Kau bekerja bersama tim?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Sekitar lima bulan yang lalu?" Kyungsoo tampak mengingat. "Kris membutuhkan kemampuanku sebagai orang ruang." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Terdengar membosankan." Kyungsoo tertawa sarkas.

"Jika dilihat dari wajah kusutmu, aku yakin pekerjaanmu lebih membosankan dariku."

" _That't right_!" pekik Luhan membenarkan. "Aku harus bekerja sendiri kesana-kemari. Keluar masuk ke negara orang. Jika harus berkunjung di satu rumah ke rumah lain itu tidak masalah. Aku merasa seperti wanita panggilan." Kyungsoo tertawa puas.

"Tapi, ayolah aku iri padamu. Bayaranmu paling mahal diantara kita bertiga."

"Terang saja. Aku gadis serba bisa."

"29 tahun kau sebut dirimu gadis?!" Luhan tertawa hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Jangan menyidir dirimu sendiri, Kyung! Karena kita sama-sama masih perawan!"

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"LUHAAAAEN!" wanita kelewat hiperaktif yang bersurai merah marun menubruk tubuh Luhan ketika wanita itu memasuki apartement sewaannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ujarnya antusias seraya memeluk sahabat lamanya itu.

" _Nado_ , Baek..." balas Luhan yang dengan senang hati membalas si pelaku pemelukan yang kerap disapa Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka negara selanjutnya yang kau kunjungi adalah tempat kau dibesarkan." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tampak antusias sekali, _eoh_?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Tentu saja. Karena, aku sudah merindukan kerja tim bersamamu dan Kyungie. Kau tahu meskipun kami tinggal serumah tapi aku jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya." keluh Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terkekeh dan Kyungsoo yang mendengus.

"Jangan berlebihan! Siapa yang setiap malam pergi sampai pagi. Dibandingkan Luhan, aku rasa kau yang lebih mirip seperti wanita panggilan!" sinis Kyungsoo.

"Astaga~ mulutmu Kyung..." desis Baekhyun miris sementara Luhan masih tertawa melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seperti _Tom and Jerry_ yang meskipun tak pernah bisa akur tapi mereka masih betah tinggal serumah. Terhitung, ini sudah tahun ketujuh mereka bersama. Dan, jika mereka berdua adalah _Tom and Jerry_ maka Luhan adalah rumah mereka, dimana tempat mereka berkeluh-kesah dan berbagi banyak hal. Bisa dikatakan jika Luhan adalah penengah sekaligus penyeimbang keduanya. Rasa kasih sayang mereka yang sudah bersama sejak mereka duduk di bangku senior high school membuat ikatan mereka kuat melebihi persahabatan biasa. Yah, meskipun harus diakui jika awal pertemuan mereka benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi orang-orang yang mengenal bagaimana hubungan lekat ketiganya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi _naga_ besar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ketiganya sudah duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang masih setia menempel bagai lintah pada Luhan sementara Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapan keduanya. Ia sedikit jengah sebenarnya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang senang sekali bermanja dengan Luhan. Dan ia lebih kesal karena Luhan tampak tak keberatan sama sekali. Jujur saja, ia juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan _eonnie_ -nya itu tapi kembali lagi pada sifatnya. Itu bukan Kyungsoo sekali.

"Dia sudah menghubungiku sebelum aku menghubungi Baekhyun." jawab Luhan.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Dia ingin kita pindah pukul 7 malam nanti."

" _MWO?!"_ Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memekik kompak sementara Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

* * *

"Apa kalian tidak punya uang untuk menyewa pembantu?" tanya pria jangkung yang kehadirannya tak diundang ke _grey house_ yang tak lain adalah atasan mereka sendiri, Kris Wu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Chanyeol yang bertanya, mengabaikan sinisan Kris yang terlihat tak nyaman berada di tempat tinggalnya. Lagi pula, siapa yang mengharapkan kedatangan pria itu?

Kris menarik nafas. Ia sedikit jijik sebenarnya melihat keadaan rumah bawahannya itu.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil senior kalian untuk bisa bekerjasama dengan kalian." tutur Kris yang menghasilkan binar-binar kebahagiaan di kedua mata Jongin dan Chanyeol. Abaikan Sehun, karena bagaimanapun situasinya ia tetap akan memasang wajah _poker face_ nya.

" _jinjja?_ Senior?" pekik Jongin antusias. Kris mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ya.. mereka senior kalian dan juniorku."

"Mereka? Kau memanggil berapa orang, _hyung_?"

"Tiga orang." jawab Kris.

"Aku berharap, salah satu dari mereka adalah Doojoon _sunbae_ atau Seunghyun _sunbae_. Atau mereka berdua juga tidak masalah." lanjut Jongin cerewet.

Kris tersenyum diam-diam.

"Dan... mulai malam ini, mereka akan tinggal disini." dan pernyataan Kris kali ini mampu menarik perhatian Sehun yang notabene adalah _leader work_ diantara mereka bertiga.

" _wae_?" tanya Sehun terlihat risih. "Ini rumah milik kami bertiga. Bukan milik kantor."

"Aku rasa akan lebih mudah, jika kalian tinggal satu rumah."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak masalah." tutur Jongin, ia sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama seniornya nanti.

"Aku juga." sahut Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Jadi, Oh Sehun... kau kalau suara." Kris tersenyum miring yang dibalas decakan oleh Sehun.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau membebankan kalian dengan tugas kali ini. Terlebih, setelah Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung dipindah tugaskan di Hongkong. Dan, aku rasa—tiga orang ini sangat tepat untuk menjadi partner kalian. Mengingat, kemampuan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan. Lagi pula, aku yakin kalian membutuhkan seseorang untuk membaca berkas sialan itu." Kris melirik sebendel berkas yang tadi sempat dibanting Jongin.

"Mereka akan datang pukul 7 malam nanti. Dan, aku akan mengirim profil mereka di email kalian, tepat saat mereka datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum miring.

"Akan tidak seru jika aku memberitahu kalian sekarang." jawab Kris yang membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin mendengus sementara Sehun yang menatapnya curiga.

"Aku harap yang kau kirim benar-benar senior dan bukan amatiran!" sarkas Sehun. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

* * *

 _Ckiiit!_

 _Civic_ hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan teras rumah berwarna abu-abu setelah melewati pagar otomatis terlalu mudah, yang kebetulan tak di _password_ sama sekali.

"Rumah ini benar-benar mewah." kagum Baekhyun yang diangguki setuju oleh Luhan yang duduk di samping kemudi, Kyungsoo yang menyetir saat ini.

"Aku aka berterima kasih pada Kris dan memanggilnya _oppa_ mulai sekarang." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu meskipun kau tak suka dengan calon rekan kita." sahut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Kecuali untuk yang satu itu."

"Kau tak bisa dipercaya, Baek!" tutur Luhan yang dibalas senyuman bangga dari wanita si penggila _eyeliner_.

" _kajja,_ kita masuk sekarang!" ajak Luhan membuka pintu mobil pertama kali, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Kedua wanita cantik yang sudah turun terlebih dahulu, membuka bagasi mobil untuk mengeluarkan koper-koper mereka.

 _Blam!_

"Sudah semua?" tanya Kyungsoo meraih koper miliknya yang diambilkan Luhan. Baekhyun yang menutup bagasi mobil hanya mengangguk singkat.

" _kajja_ , aku tidak sabar menyapa rumah baru." Baekhyun berjalan memimpin di depan kedua sahabatnya dengan sekoper besar yang ia tarik bersamanya diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang dengan kedua mata mereka meneliti intens setiap sudut yang ada di sekitar bagian luar rumah itu.

"Ada empat cctv di bagian luar depan." bisik Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Bukankah aneh, rumah sebesar ini tidak ada bel?" tanya Baekhyun berbalik badan secara tiba-tiba. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menatap. Luhan terdiam dan Kyungsoo melirik sebuah cctv yang berada tepat di samping kanan atasnya. "Ketuk pintu atau langsung buka?" tanya Baekhyun tampak tak sabar.

"Utamakan sopan santun, Baek..." Luhan mengingatkan yang membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dan dengan terpaksa ia mengayunkan tanganya untuk mengetuk pintu abu-abu itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Rumah ini, benar alamat yang diberikan Kris bukan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka menunggu beberapa saat setelah mengetuk pintu. Luhan meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek alamat yang diberikan atasannya sekali lagi.

"Ini benar rumahnya." jawab Luhan yakin.

"Tapi—"

"Langsung buka saja," sela Kyungsoo tak sabar. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. Ia memang sudah berniat untuk langsung membuka pintu utama rumah itu jika saja Luhan tidak menghalanginya tadi.

 _Kriet~_

Perlahan, Baekhyun mendorong pintu besar yang tak terkunci, ia melongokkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, memastikan keadaan di dalam. Namun, tak lama ia merasa rahangnya langsung merosot hingga ke bawah kakinya hanya karena melihat pemandangan yang jauh dari bayang-bayang kemewahan dan antek-anteknya yang lain.

Merasa Baekhyun terlalu lama, berada diapitan pintu, dengan kasar Kyungsoo mendorong kedua pintu rumah yang akan mereka tinggali dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Pun reaksinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, sama halnya dengan Luhan yang sama sekali tak menyangka harus melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mengeryit jijik.

"Aku percaya jika ini rumah yang dituju Kris." gumam Baekhyun meringis ngeri.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh pria kelebihan kalsium itu!" desis Kyungsoo menyeramkan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak merespon hanya bisa merenggangkan ototnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Melihat _pemandangan_ di depanya sudah membuatnya lelah tanpa melakukan apapun.

" _girls..._ ingatkan aku untuk mengacungkan _revolver_ ke kepala Kris setelah ini," lirih Luhan yang direspon kekehan oleh kedua sahabat cantiknya. Ia menarik gagang kopernya lemas untuk berjalan memasuki rumah yang dalamnya tak layak huni.

"Akan selalu kuingatkan, Lu!" tutur Baekhyun, ia membuntuti Luhan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan ponsel canggihnya.

" _Spadaaa~"_ seru Baekhyun suaranya menggelegar di setiap sudut rumah yang terlihat sepi. "Apa ada orang?" lanjutnya berhenti tepat di samping kiri Luhan sementara Kyungsoo berada di samping kanan wanita bermata rusa itu.

"Aku rasa rumah ini kosong..." gumam Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah kelewat besar namun sayang tak terawat sama sekali.

"Siapa?!" dan suara bass mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya. Dapat mereka lihat, si pemilik suara dari arah dapur yang muncul bersama dengan seorang pria berkulit tan. Mereka juga melihat ada seorang pria yang juga muncul dari lantai atasnya. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan tatapan matanya yang setajam elang. Pria itu berjalan menuruni tangga dengan satu tanganya yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana trainingnya.

"Apa ada sekolah yang mengadakan piknik di sekitar sini?" tanya pria berkulit tan dengan wajahnya yang jenaka membuat ketiga wanita yang tak mereka ketahui siapa, memasang wajah datar sekaligus kesal. Baekhyun yang paling terlihat.

"Aku rasa, kita harus menghubungi pihak sekolah. Tiga siswi mereka tersesat disini." sambung pria yang menyapa mereka pertama kali.

"Siapa kalian?" kali ini pertanyaan muncul dari pria bermata elang yang sudah bergabung bersama dengan dua penghuni lainnya. Ia berjalan paling depan mendekati ketiga wanita cantik itu diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang masih memasang wajah mengejek yang sangat menyebalkan.

" _ayolah~_ ini bukan tempat bermain. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan eksperimen disini." lanjut si pria tan yang selingi tawa puas dari pria di sampingnya sementara pria di depannya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar, Kai! Mereka pasti mengira ini rumah kosong sehingga mereka bisa menciptakan gosip murahan untuk mereka bagikan dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka." sambung pria yang memiliki telinga lebar dan lesung pipi saat tertawa yang membuat ketiga wanita itu semakin merasa jengkel.

"Pergilah, anak-anak... jangan sampai kau ketinggalan rombonganmu dan tak bisa kembali pada _mama_ dan _papa_." lanjutnya menyebalkan yang membuat Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo benar-benar geram. Terlebih ketika, pria yang paling depan mengatakan,

" _hm_ , bukankah tak lucu jika _anak gadis mama_ tidak bisa kembali pulang nanti?" remehnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendesis, Kyungsoo yang kedua matanya berkilat tajam sementara Luhan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya untuk menatap ketiga pria si pemilik rumah.

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

 _Dooor!_

Semua orang mematung, terutama ketiga pria tampan yang menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu yang kecepatannya menyerupai kecepatan kilat. Apa kepala mereka masih utuh? Karena, sungguh pistol itu tepat berada di hadapan mereka, di hadapan Sehun lebih tepatnya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat jika wanita bermata rusa bersurai _aqua_ itu hendak menarik keluar pistolnya dan tanpa perhitungan langsung menarik pelatuknya hingga meluncurkan pelurunya kearah kepala Sehun begitu saja. Ini benar-benar gila. Dan, akan lebih gila lagi karena— _tidak ada anak gadis mama yang bermain membawa pistol sungguhan!_

 ** _seeyouagain_**

* * *

 _salam kenal reader sekalian..._

Aku penghuni baru ffn... jujur aja ini baru nyoba-nyoba, karena sebelumnya aku nulis sendiri di blog yang lama enggak aku kelola dan enggak sengaja nemuin ffn ini.

Dan, apakah ada yang minat ff ini? Mau lanjut?

Thankyu udah baca, and _pay pay..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously,..._**

 ** _..._**

 _"_ _Apa ada sekolah yang mengadakan piknik di sekitar sini?"_

 _"_ _Aku rasa, kita harus menghubungi pihak sekolah. Tiga siswi mereka tersesat disini."_

 _"_ _ayolah~ ini bukan tempat bermain. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan eksperimen disini."_

 _"_ _Kau benar, Kai! Mereka pasti mengira ini rumah kosong sehingga mereka bisa menciptakan gosip murahan untuk mereka bagikan dengan teman-teman mereka."_

 _"_ _Pergilah, anak-anak... jangan sampai kau ketinggalan rombonganmu dan tak bisa kembali pada mama dan papa."_

 _"_ _hm, bukankah tak lucu jika anak gadis mama tidak bisa kembali pulang nanti?"_

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

 _Dooor!_

 _Semua orang mematung, terutama ketiga pria tampan yang menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu yang kecepatannya menyerupai kecepatan kilat. Apa kepala mereka masih utuh? Karena, sungguh pistol itu tepat berada di hadapan mereka, di hadapan Sehun lebih tepatnya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat jika wanita bermata rusa bersurai aqua itu hendak menarik keluar pistolnya dan tanpa perhitungan langsung menarik pelatuknya hingga meluncurkan pelurunya kearah kepala Sehun begitu saja. Ini benar-benar gila. Dan, akan lebih gila lagi karena—tidak ada anak gadis mama yang bermain membawa pistol sungguhan!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Light Black_**

 ** _Main Cast :_** Luhan, Oh Sehun

 ** _Other Cast :_** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **.etc.**

 ** _HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo_**

 ** _story by_** _: Min J-Lu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading guys!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya _shock_ , berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

yang ber _smirk_ ria. Puas dengan aksi Luhan yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya di hadapan Sehun. Sementara, Sehun yang seharusnya bernafas lega karena peluru yang keluar dari pistol yang teracung di depannya meleset ke dinding, justru yang ia lakukan adalah mengamati wanita cantik bermata rusa di depannya. Bagaimana caranya memegang pistol yang tak biasa. Bagaimana kedua mata rusanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan—bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini Sehun masih beranggapan jika wanita pemegang pistol di depannya terlihat seksi entah dari sudut pandang yang mana. _Okay_ , abaikan pernyataan Sehun yang terakhir.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehun.. apa kepalamu baik-baik saja? Kepalamu masih utuh? Tidak berlubang 'kan?" tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol kompak mengecek _keutuhan_ kepala Sehun apakah berlubang atau tidak. Sehun berdecak, ia menepis tangan-tangan besar yang meraba-raba kepalanya tanpa henti dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ketiga wanita tak diundang yang berani masuk ke kediamannya.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanyanya datar.

"Kamar paling besar berada di lantai dua. Dan itu masih kosong. Aku rasa, kita bertiga bisa tidur disana." sahut Kyungsoo tak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar ponselnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun tentu saja.

" _jinjja_? Akan menyenangkan kalau kita satu kamar." sambung Baekhyun antusias.

"Apa kalian tidak punya sopan santun?" tanya Chanyeol geram.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan tamu yang datang? Bahkan, aku tak menyangka akan tinggal di kandang hewan!" balas Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol menggeram tak terima.

"Apa katamu?! Kau yang tidak punya sopan santun. Tamu mana yang menodongkan pistol pada tuan rumahnya sendiri?!"

"Masih untung temanku sengaja melesetkan tembakannya ke arah dinding! Kau seharusnya berterima kasih!"

"Kau bilang masih untung?! Dan, apa _berterima-kasih_? Bagaimana jika tembakannya tidak meleset?! Temanku sudah mati di tempat sekarang!"

"Jangan berlebihan! Nyatanya, temanmu masih bernafas dan masih dalam keadaan sehat!" tutur Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol mendesis.

"Tetap saja! Tidak baik, anak sekolah bermain-main dengan pistol!"

"Sial! Mulut besarmu benar-benar menyebalkan!" desis Baekhyun benar-benar geram, sungguh ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher pria bertelinga lebar yang sialnya berwajah tampan di depannya.

"Baek~" Luhan menengahi yang membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau menggangguku, Lu." rengek Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, jika kedatangan kami terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengganggu kalian. Tapi—" Luhan menjeda ucapannya sejenak menatap tak nyaman dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Benar apa kata Baekhyun, bahkan kandang kucingku saja masih bersih daripada rumah ini." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan membuat Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, _oh_ —kedua sahabatnya ini memang punya sifat yang _luar biasa mengagumkan_. Sementara, ketiga pria tampan itu membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar celutuk Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan diirngi Baekhyun yang terkekeh puas.

" _YAK!_ " seru Jongin dan Chanyeol tak terima.

" _wae wae wae?!_ Aku 'kan hanya bicara fakta." ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Kyung~" lagi-lagi Luhan menginterupsi. Ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum dengan acuhnya melempar sebuah amplop coklat dihadapan ketiganya yang ditangkap sigap oleh Sehun.

"Titipan dari Kris. Dan, aku rasa kalian harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran kami di rumah ini—" Luhan menjeda perkataannya sejenak, sebelum mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai hanya untuk mengucapkan, " _—hoobae..."_ remehnya yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terbahak sementara Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menggeram tertahan. Sial! Dia sama saja dengan kedua temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _tidaktidaktidak_... lelucon macam apa ini?" seru Jongin tak terima. Kini ia bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun berada di ruang kerja Sehun yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sebenarnya, di rumah itu hanya ada empat kamar. Tiga kamar berukuran sama serta satu kamar yang ukurannya dua kali lipat dari tiga kamar yang lain yang mereka gunakan jika mereka ingin tidur bersama. Keempat kamar itu berada di lantai dua. Sementara lantai satu hanya berisi ruang tengah- _tanpa ruang tamu-,_ dapur, serta tiga ruang kosong yang belum mereka isi sejak mereka pindah sampai sekarang. Basement yang berada tepat di bawah rumah serta kolam renang dan taman minimalis yang terletak di bagian belakang.

"Apa Kris _hyung_ membohongi kita lagi?" tanya Chanyeol ikut histeris seperti Jongin sedangkan Sehun membaca teliti isi amplop yang dilemparkan Luhan padanya. Sehun mengetuk-etukkan jarinya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia menarik nafas sesekali mendesis frustasi saat membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tertulis di kertas-kertas itu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya jengah.

" _Mereka_ —adalah orang yang Kris _hyung_ kirim."

" _mworago?"_ pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan membuat keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda, Oh! Tiga gadis SMA itu? Aku ingin tertawa keras-keras," lanjut Jongin. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Faktanya, mereka lebih tua dari kita."

" _mwo_?" Sehun menarik nafas ia membalik tiga berkas yang baru saja selesai ia baca dan menjejernya diatas meja beserta foto profil sesuai dengan namanya masing-masing, memperlihatkan semua itu pada kedua sahabatnya.

" _yah~_ meskipun ada seorang yang seumuran dengan kita. Tapi, fakta bahwa mereka adalah senior kita adalah benar." Chanyeol dan Jongin menggeleng tak percaya.

"Mereka lulusan Akademi Intelligence khusus wanita di New York, dan sebelumnya mereka adalah alumni _Dwight School Seoul_ sekolah elit besutan New York yang memberikan kejeniusan dalam segala aspek pada murid-muridnya tanpa batas." Sehun mulai menjelaskan.

"Yang paling muda adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang _hacker_ wanita yang mendapat peringkat kedua seangkatan akademiknya sebagai _hacker_ tercerdik. Dan, yang lebih mengesankannya lagi ia bisa menjarah semua jaringan di dunia ini dalam hitungan menit dan membuat semuanya berada di bawah kendalinya. Kemampuan lainnya ia juga seorang _sniper_ yang handal."

" _woah~_ aku tak percaya _gadis mungil_ sepertinya bisa melakukan semua itu." kagum Jongin tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau lebih tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah putri bungsu Letnan Jenderal Do Mingwoo." Jongin dan Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya semakin tak percaya.

" _jinjjayo_?"

"Lagi pula, akan aneh jika seorang _hacker_ pandai menembak jarak jauh 'kan? Dia pasti mendapat latihan _privat_ dari ayahnya." tanya Sehun yang diangguki setuju oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Yang kedua adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang _Stealth_. Ia juga atlet _hapkido_ sejak kecil yang mendapat sertifikat tertinggi dari pemerintah."

"Bagaimana dengan latar belakang keluarganya?" fakta bahwa latar belakang Kyungsoo tidak main-main, hal itulah yang membuat Jongin bertanya dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya was-was. Sehun diam-diam menyeringai.

"Menurutku, justru ini akan lucu." tutur Sehun.

"Jika lucu kenapa kau tidak tertawa?" tanya Jongin polos. Chanyeol berdecak dan dengan kasar memukul kepala Jongin keras-keras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong disaat hal genting seperti ini!" ujar Chanyeol. Jongin mencibir.

"Dia putri tunggal Menteri Byun Won." Chanyeol dan Jongin sontak menatap foto yang masih tergeletak diatas berkas profil milik Byun Baekhyun.

" _oh-shit!_ _Si mulut besar_ itu, anak menteri yang akan dipromosikan itu? Sulit dipercaya..." pekik Jongin lagi-lagi tak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya. Sehun tertawa kecil sementara Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau yakin, kau tidak salah baca?" tanya Chanyeol tak ingin percaya. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir aku buta huruf?"

"Mungkin saja, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatmu membaca sejak kecil!" jika tak mengingat Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya, dengan senang hati Sehun akan memukul kepala Chanyeol keras-keras bahkan jika perlu ia bersedia melubangi kepala pria itu. _Oh,_ dengan senang hati!

"Baca sendiri jika kau tak percaya!" sarkas Sehun kesal.

"Abaikan Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan gadis yang menodong pistol kearahmu itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran membuat Sehun teringat akan sesuatu.

" _omong-omong_ tentang dia. Bukankah kalian melihat bagaimana caranya memegang pistol tadi?" tanya Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol tampak mengingat. "Tak banyak _pasukan_ bahkan penembak ulung yang memegang pistol sepertinya. Dia hanya menggunakan satu tangan terlebih itu adalah tangan kirinya."

"Apa dia _kidal_?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia menggunakan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya memegang amplop ini." jawab Sehun. "Apalagi posisi pistolnya yang _horizontal_ bukan _vertikal_ seperti pada umumnya." lanjut Sehun.

"Dan setelah membaca profil tentang dirinya, aku tak heran jika dia adalah seorang _Sharpshooter_."

" _ah_ ~ pantas saja dia begitu lihai dan tak meleset sedikitpun. Tapi, sungguh—dia terlihat mengerikan." Jongin bergidik ngeri. Tak bisa membayangkan jika peluru itu tak meleset dan menembus kepala Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku rasa itu caranya untuk menghentikan mulut besar kalian." sahut Sehun.

"Jika boleh kuingatkan, kau juga ikut meremehkan mereka tadi tuan Oh.." sinis Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas gedikan bahu tak peduli dari Sehun.

"Tapi, siapa namanya? Kau belum menyebut namanya tadi." tanya Jongin.

"Luhan." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Hanya Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia kelahiran China tapi besar di Jeongseon."

"Latar belakangnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena di catatan ini hanya tertulis bahwa ia yatim piatu." Chanyeol dan Jongin tampak terkejut.

"Fakta lain?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kau percaya dia seorang _driver_ profesional?"

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Disini, tertulis bahwa ia mencintai mobil. Segala hal tentang mobil atau kendaraan beroda empat atau lebih. Ia menyukainya _luar_ dan _dalam_."

"Jadi, kemampuannya hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku rasa orang yang Kris maksud adalah dia." Chanyeol dan Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Fakta yang lebih menarik dibandingkan latar belakangnya adalah _dia seorang dokter bedah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku yakin, saat ini mereka pasti tengah terperangah membaca profil tentang kita." ujar Baekhyun percaya diri. Ia yang sedang tiduran di ranjang kamar barunya dengan Kyungsoo yang duduk tenang di sampingnya seraya memainkan tablet pribadinya. Sementara, Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk kecilnya hanya duduk tenang di sofa yang ada di kamar yang kelewat besar untuk mereka bertiga.

"Dan, sungguh—aksimu tadi sangat keren, Lu! Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu beraksi seperti tadi." lanjut Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kalian ingin melihat apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini?" tawar Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun seketika bangkit dan merapatkan dirinya kearah Kyungsoo sedangkan Luhan yang berjalan santai mendekati mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti idiot." tutur Baekhyun tak hentinya tersenyum saat ia melihat layar tablet Kyungsoo yang berisi salah satu rekaman cctv di rumah ini. Dengan jari lentiknya, Baekhyun menekan tombol pengeras suara dan mengencangkan volumenya membuat suara ketiga pria pemilik rumah terdengar di setiap sudut kamar mereka.

 _""_ _Mereka lulusan Akademi Intelligence khusus wanita di New York, dan sebelumnya mereka adalah alumni Dwight School Seoul, sekolah elit besutan New York yang memberikan kejeniusan dalam segala aspek pada murid-muridnya tanpa batas."_

Dalam diam, mereka menyimak saksama setiap apa yang terlihat di layar tablet Kyungsoo.

 _"_ _Yang paling muda adalah Do Kyungsoo, seorang hacker wanita yang mendapat peringkat kedua seangkatan akademiknya sebagai hacker tercerdik. Dan, yang lebih mengesankannya lagi ia bisa menjarah semua jaringan di dunia ini dalam hitungan menit dan membuat semuanya berada di bawah kendalinya. Kemampuan lainnya ia juga seorang sniper yang handal."_

 _"_ _woah~ aku tak percaya gadis mungil sepertinya bisa melakukan semua itu."_

"Berani sekali dia mengataiku mungil." kesal Kyungsoo tak terima.

"Tapi, faktanya kau memang mungil, Kyung..." sahut Baekhyun.

"Fisikku juga tak jauh berbeda dari kalian. Jadi, jangan ikut mengomentari!" sarkas Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun merengut diam sementara Luhan yang masih diam menyimak.

 _"_ _Kau lebih tak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah putri bungsu Letnan Jenderal Do Mingwoo."_

" _jinjjayo_?"

 _"_ _Lagi pula, akan aneh jika seorang hacker pandai menembak jarak jauh 'kan? Dia pasti mendapat latihan privat dari ayahnya."_

 _"_ _Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"_

 _"_ _Yang kedua adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang Stealth. Ia juga atlet hapkido sejak kecil yang mendapat sertifikat tertinggi dari pemerintah."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana dengan latar belakang keluarganya?"_

"Kenapa mereka sangat mementingkan latar belakang?" tanya Baekhyun tampak tak suka.

"Mereka hanya memastikan. Setelah, melihat latar belakang Kyungsoo setidaknya mereka harus was-was dengan siapa mereka akan berurusan." jawab Luhan tenang.

"Tapi—" Baekhyun hendak menyanggah, namun dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyikut pinggangnya pelan dan menggeleng ringan. Pertanda, jangan memicu ketidak-nyamanan Luhan yang sedikit sensitif jika menyakut tentang latar belakang keluarga.

 _"_ _Menurutku, justru ini akan lucu."_

"Apa yang lucu dari latar belakangku?" berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar, maka Baekhyun adalah kebalikannya.

 _"_ _Dia putri tunggal Menteri Byun Won."_

 _"_ _oh-shit! Si mulut besar itu, anak menteri yang akan dipromosikan itu? Sulit dipercaya..."_

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Dia mengataiku apa?!" serunya tak terima.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi, kali ini aku menyetujuinya." sahut Kyungsoo.

" _yak!_ Kau—" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian ia merangkul lengan Luhan, bersiap untuk merengek dan mengadu pada sang _eonnie_.

"Lu, lihatlah kelakuan Kyungsoo~" adunya yang membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

" _wae_? Lagi pula Kyungie mengatakan hal yang jujur." Kyungsoo tertawa puas dan Baekhyun semakin memberengut kesal.

" _ish_ , kau sama saja!" sentaknya melepas lengan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali seraya tersenyum cantik.

"Tapi, tidak akan seru jika tanpa mulut besarmu. Kau tahu, kau adalah pelengkap bagiku dan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menarik ekspresi tak mengenakan sebelumnya dan berganti dengan mimik sumringah yang mengesalkan bagi Kyungsoo.

" _ish_! Kau masih saja sama seperti itu!" dan kini, giliran Kyungsoo yang memberengut kesal. Membuat Luhan terkekeh dan berbisik _'aku menyayangi kalian berdua'_ yang tentu saja di dengar jelas oleh keduanya.

 _"_ _Abaikan Chanyeol. Bagaimana dengan gadis yang menodong pistol kearahmu itu?"_

"Oh, giliranmu Lu." sahut Baekhyun antusias.

 _"_ _omong-omong tentang dia. Bukankah kalian melihat bagaimana caranya memegang pistol tadi?"_

 _"_ _Tak banyak pasukan bahkan penembak ulung yang memegang pistol sepertinya. Dia hanya menggunakan satu tangan terlebih itu adalah tangan kirinya."_

 _"_ _Apa dia kidal?"_

 _"_ _Aku rasa tidak. Dia menggunakan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya memegang amplop ini."_

 _"_ _Apalagi posisi pistolnya yang horizontal bukan vertikal seperti pada umumnya."_

 _"_ _Dan setelah membaca profil tentang dirinya, aku tak heran jika dia adalah seorang Sharpshooter."_

 _"_ _ah~ pantas saja dia begitu lihai dan tak meleset sedikitpun. Tapi, sungguh—dia terlihat mengerikan."_

"Syukurlah, jika kau takut pada pahlawanku." tutur Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil meskipun tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

 _"_ _Aku rasa itu caranya untuk menghentikan mulut besar kalian."_

"Oh, itu benar sekali!" sahut Kyungsoo setuju.

 _"_ _Jika boleh kuingatkan, kau juga ikut meremehkan mereka tadi tuan Oh.."_

 _"_ _Tapi, siapa namanya? Kau belum menyebut namanya tadi."_

 _"_ _Luhan."_

 _"_ _Hanya Luhan?"_

 _"_ _Dia kelahiran China tapi besar di Jeongseon."_

 _"_ _Latar belakangnya?"_

Ketiga wanita itu terdiam tepatnya Luhan yang tampak mematung sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melirik cemas kearah wanita cantik bermata rusa itu.

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu, karena di catatan ini hanya tertulis bahwa ia yatim piatu."_

 _"_ _Fakta lain?"_

 _"_ _Kau percaya dia seorang driver profesional?"_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Disini, tertulis bahwa ia mencintai mobil. Segala hal tentang mobil atau kendaraan beroda empat atau lebih. Ia menyukainya luar dan dalam."_

 _"_ _Jadi, kemampuannya hanya itu?"_

"Aku benar-benar ingin mencincang pria itu." Geram Baekhyun gemas. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan terlalu kesal. Kau bisa suka padanya." sahut Luhan asal.

"Kau bercanda?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

 _"_ _Aku rasa orang yang Kris maksud adalah dia."_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Fakta yang lebih menarik dari latar belakangnya adalah dia seorang dokter bedah."_

"Oh, aku sangat berharap kau membedah organ mereka dan mengambil pita suara mereka, Lu." ujar Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Luhan terbahak cukup keras.

"Atau jika ingin langsung tanpa pembedahan, kau jahit mulut mereka saja secara langsung." sambung Kyungsoo.

" _yak_! Kenapa kalian sangat kejam?" tanya Luhan tenang. "Lagi pula, yang mereka katakan bukanlah kesalahan. Aku memang yatim piatu."

"Lu~" lirih Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan merangkul wanita kuat itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum sendu, ia meletakkan tabletnya dan ikut merangkak mendekati Luhan dan memeluk wanita cantik itu dari samping kiri yang kosong- _karena Baekhyun berada di samping kanan Luhan_ -

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita terakhir kali?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya diam mendengar. "Kau tidak sendiri. Ada kami disini. Dan—bisakah kau mempercayakan kami?"

Luhan menunduk sejenak.

"Kalian tahu jawabanku." jawab Luhan singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap jika pelukanya bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yang Luhan tanggung seorang diri sejak ia berusia 13 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata rusa itu termenung menatap langit malam yang sedikit berpendar bintang. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, tapi seolah seperti kebiasaan lamanya, kedua mata teduhnya itu tetap terlihat terang disaat waktu yang seharusnya ia pergunakan untuk tidur. Seperti kedua sahabatnya atau seperti penghuni rumah yang lain. Bahkan, ketika angin malam yang berhembus menusuk tulang rusuknya tak begitu ia abaikan dan tetap melakukan rutinitas malamnya ketika kedua matanya enggan tertutup.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menenangkan diri. Agaknya, ia bersyukur meskipun keadaan dalam rumah ini tampak mengenaskan setidaknya bagian belakang rumah yang terdapat taman dan kolam renang, terasa cukup sejuk untuknya menyendiri.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan bermata elang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria yang nyaris ia layangkan peluru tadi malam ketika ia datang. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Orang normal menggunakan kata _belum_ untuk bertanya, kenapa kau menggunakan kata _tidak_?" Luhan balik bertanya. Membuat Sehun, pria tampan yang datang menghampirinya tanpa ia duga dan tanpa meminta ijin Luhan, duduk di samping wanita yang terlihat mempesona padahal hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaos lengan panjang. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _aqua_ yang diikat asal menyisakan beberapa helaian jatuh di dekat daun telinganya.

"Karena kau tampaknya _tidak_ akan tidur." jawab Sehun singkat. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang dengan jelas melihat kearahnya.

Luhan mengamati Sehun lamat-lamat. Yah, sejujurnya ia mengakui jika Sehun memang tampan luar biasa. Bagaimana mata sipitnya yang setajam elang, garis rahangnya yang tegas dan kulitnya yang seputih susu alami. Bahkan, Sehun tetap tampan meskipun ia hanya mengenakan kaos pendek hitam dan celana trainingnya dengan rambutnya yang teracak berantakan.

"Maafkan aku, soal kejadian tadi. Aku tahu, itu tidak sopan." lirih Luhan memecah keheningan.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang menyiratkan ketulusan yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan. Bukan ejekan atau remehan seperti yang Sehun perlihatkan selama ini.

"Aku suka gayamu," puji Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan Sehun melihatnya. Senyum kecil itu benar-benar terlihat cantik saat muncul di belah bibir tipisnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu."

"Juga—aku minta maaf karena tidak menyambut kalian dengan semestinya." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku kira, kau pria yang tak banyak bicara omong kosong." Sehun tertohok. _Ya,_ benar, ia memang pria yang tak begitu banyak bicara jika tidak mengenai hal penting apalagi itu diluar topik pekerjaan. Tapi, kenapa ketika ia melihat Luhan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berbincang ringan dengannya?

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Kau sudah tahu tentangku?" Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah tahu, sebelum aku datang kemari. Kris sudah mengatakannya padaku tentang keberhasilan _team work_ -mu selama ini. Jadi, apa ini pertama kalinya kau dan kedua temanmu akan bekerja bersama agen wanita?"

" _eoh_... ini pertama kalinya. Bagaimana denganmu?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap jauh ke depan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun,

"Agen wanita sangat berbeda dengan agen pria. Kami tidak pernah mendapat _team work_ yang tetap, bahkan kadang kami harus bekerja sendiri." jawab Luhan.

"Dan, apa ini pertama kalinya untukmu bekerja sebagai tim?"

"Ini ketiga kalinya."

Dan, selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan yang masih asik dengan dunianya dan Sehun yang diam-diam mencari topik pembicaraan.

" _omong-omong_ , karena kau seorang dokter—apa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" Luhan menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya teduh.

"Katakan."

"Bisa kau periksa lukaku?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian ia berbalik badan dan langsung melepas kaos hitamnya di depan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan terdiam sesaat menatapi punggung polos tegap milik Sehun yang terdapat goresan panjang yang sangat kontras dengan punggung putihnya.

" _ssshh~_ " Sehun mendesis kala sentuhan jari lentik Luhan menyusuri luka di punggungnya yang cukup lebar.

"Kau tidak mengobatinya?"

"Aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit."

"Dan, kau membiarkannya?"

"Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan luka di tubuhku."

"Apa luka ini akibat _Nagamaki_? Kau berkelahi dengan orang Jepang?" Sehun tersenyum kecil meskipun Luhan tak melihatnya.

" _ya_ , aku hampir dibunuh oleh anak keturunan _Yakuza_. Dan, darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah mematai salah satu sindikat _Yakuza_ , _Inagawa-kai_. Jadi, goresan seperti ini bukanlah pemandangan asing untukku." Sehun tampak terkejut.

"Kau mematai mereka seorang diri?" Luhan mengangguk meskipun Sehun tak melihatnya.

"Tentu saja. Agen wanita, lebih cenderung bekerja sendiri." entah untuk alasan apa, Sehun merasa cemas tanpa sebab.

"Kapan kau mematai mereka?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

" _hm_... sekitar, delapan bulan yang lalu? Yang jelas aku mematai mereka selama dua bulan. Dan, setelah informasi yang _mereka_ inginkan aku dapatkan, aku langsung mengirimkanya pada _mereka_."

"Apa Kris _hyung_ adalah salah satu dari _mereka_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil membuat Sehun berbalik seraya mengenakan kembali kaosnya.

" _yep_. Sebenarnya, aku punya empat atasan."

" _mwo_?" Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Satu London, satu China, dan dua Korea. Dan, Kris memang adalah salah satunya."

"Jadi, kau _multi agent_?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, mereka tidak _sepenuhnya_ atasanku... istilahnya, mereka hanya memberikan tugas padaku dengan dibawah pengawasan Jenderal Lee Byunghun." Sehun tampak mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Kau bekerja untuk kemiliteran?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun negara membutuhkan orang-orang seperti kita."

"Dan, jangan bilang _informan_ dari luar negeri itu adalah dirimu?" tebak Sehun. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya aku _informan_ dari luar. Anak buah Jenderal Lee tersebar banyak di berbagai negara, tapi—kebetulan aku yang mendapat tugas melapor ke Seoul." Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Oya, apa kau tahu siapa yang memberikan informasi keberadaan anak keturunan _Yakuza_ kepadamu dan timmu, lima bulan yang lalu?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Kau sudah tahu."

"Tidak, aku baru tahu. Ketika membaca riwayat profil kalian bertiga. Dan, hal itu membuat Kai juga terkejut, kau tentu tahu 'kan ia juga _hacker_ sama seperti Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, wajah kalian sama sekali tak cocok untuk bekerja _kasar_ seperti ini." Luhan tertawa merdu. "Dan, setelah mendengar fakta darimu, apa kau yang memberitahu Kyungsoo bagaimana keadaan Jepang waktu itu?"

" _yep!_ Sebenarnya, aku hanya memberitahu Kris. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak membuat Kyungie berada di lapang."

" _waeyo_?"

"Dia pernah cidera sebelumnya." jawab Luhan yang setelahnya hanya ada keheningan antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, Luhan beranjak dan hal itu mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun kembali terpusat padanya.

"Aku sarankan, kau ke rumah sakit dan obati lukamu." tutur Luhan seraya menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Luhan tampak tertegun. "Ada dokter di _tim_ -ku. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus ke rumah sakit?" lanjut Sehun.

"Aku kira kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengobatiku tanpa obat bius dibandingkan harus datang ke rumah sakit."

"Setakut itukah kau dengan rumah sakit?" Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak semua rumah sakit memberikan kenangan yang buruk."

"Kau benar. Tapi, aku tetap tak menyukainya sampai kapanpun." Luhan tersenyum memaklumi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengobatimu besok. Untuk sementara, bolehkah aku mengoleskan salep anti infeksi di punggungmu?" izin Luhan. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia berbalik memunggungi Luhan dan melepas kaosnya lagi.

"Lakukanlah." Sehun mengijinkan dan Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah obat salep yang selalu ia bawa bersamanya untuk meminimalisir luka akibat dari pekerjaan _kasar_ nya.

* * *

Aroma masakan yang menguar sampai kamarnya, membuat Chanyeol mengeryit. Ia mengendus-enduskan hidungnya untuk memastikan jika wangi harum khas makanan ini benar-benar berasal dari dapur rumahnya.

Dengan inisiatif mencari tahu, Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua matanya. Sesekali ia juga masih menguap dan menunggu kesadarannya penuh kembali sebelum berjalan gontai mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa yang masak pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal.

 _Cklek!_

"Yeol, kau baru bangun?" suara Jongin yang pertama kali ia dengar setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pria tan itu juga tampak baru bangun, mungkin karena perihal yang sama dengannya.

"Apa kau mencium aroma makanan? Ini membuatku lapar." Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku kira kau yang memasak." balas Jongin. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Apa mungkin Sehun?"

"Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini, apalagi hanya untuk menyentuh dapur."

"Lalu siap—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika ingatannya menunjukkan potongan kejadian semalam. Dimana kedatangan tiga wanita cantik yang ia kira siswa SMA yang mengatakan akan tinggal di rumahnya.

"Jangan bilang..." Jongin menggantung ucapannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya.

Sedetik kemudian, keduanya berlari tunggang-langgan menuju latai satu tepatnya ke arah dapur.

Keduanya tak terperangah tak percaya melihat hidangan tertata apik di atas meja makan membuat perut mereka seketika meronta meminta asupan.

" _daebak~"_ gumam keduanya kompak yang membuat si koki menoleh.

" _eoh_... kalian sudah bangun?" tanyanya seraya kembali berkutat pada masakannya. Mengabaikan kedua pria yang berjalan mendekati meja dan menarik kursi masing-masing untuk mereka sendiri.

"Kau memasak semuanya sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Kau melihat ada orang lain disini?" jawab si koki yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa—kau memasaknya untuk kami juga?" tanya Jongin memastikan, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menoleh da menatap kedua pria itu tajam.

"Kau tahu? Aku bukan orang kejam yang akan membuat si tuan rumah kelaparan!" sinisnya yang justru membuat Chanyeol da Jongin menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu, darimana kau mendapat semua bahannya? Ini terlalu pagi untuk ke supermarket." tanya Chanyeol masuk akal.

" _oh_... kau pasti ingat jika di kulkasmu hanya ada daging, sosis, cola, da soju. Bahkan, bungkus ramen tersebar dimana-mana. Aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang bisa bertahan hidup dengan itu!" sarkas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol maupun Jongin terkikik geli.

Jongin sudah hendak menjulurkan tanganya untuk mencicipi _sushi_ yang menjadi salah satu menu sarapan pagi itu, namun—

 _Plak!_

—entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo berada di hadapannya da memukul punggung tangannya dengan _spatula_. Sial! Ini sakit sekali. Jongin mendelik tak terima dan Chanyeol yang terkekeh puas.

"Tunggu yang lain, baru makan! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, _ha_?!" seru Kyungsoo. Jongin mencibir. Jika tak ingat Kyungsoo si koki yang memasak sarapan paginya, sudah dengan senang hati ia menebas kepala Kyungsoo agar terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ironis.

"Lama jika harus menunggu Sehun. Dan, dimana di _mulut besar_ dan _gadis pistol_ itu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _mulut besar_?" seru Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang bertanya langsung menoleh diikuti Jongin yang sayangnya fokusnya ada pada dua plastik yang sedag Baekhyun tenteng di kedua tanganya.

"Aku punya nama jika kau lupa, Park Chanyeol-ssi!" sinis Baekhyun. Berjalan melewati mereka dan menuju lemari pendingin.

"Sudah dapat semua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Aku harus berdebat dengan _ahjumma_ menyebalkan." balas Baekhyun terlihat kesal. Keduanya tak begitu menghiraukan jika saat ini Chanyeol dan Jongin ikut memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa yang kau debatkan dengannya?"

"Jeruk Mandarinnya tinggal sedikit dan ada seorang _ahjumma_ yang juga menginginkanya. Mengingat Luhan sangat menyukainya, aku akan mendapatkannya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tapi, sial! _Ahjumma_ itu sedang hamil dan ia sedang mengidam. Jadi, aku berikan saja padaya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan pasti akan lebih senang jika kau memberikan jeruk itu pada _ahjumma_ itu dibandingkan membelikannya untuknya." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa kau juga yang membeli semua bahan makanan ini?" tanya Chanyeol ikut nimbrung. Baekhyun menoleh. Ia sudah selesai memasukka semua buah-buahan yang ia beli ke dalam kulkas dan menatanya sedemikian rupa.

" _eoh_ , _wae_? Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja darimana kau mendapatkan bahan sebanyak ini? Bahkan supermarket 24 jam pun jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah ini." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Pasar tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun tenang.

"Apa kau baru saja menyebut pasar?" Baekhyun tampak mengeryit melihat reaksi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang terlihat tak percaya.

" _wae?_ Apa kalian pikir hanya karena aku seorang putri menteri, aku tidak bisa ke pasar?" Chanyeol tersenyum da Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil.

" _daebak~_ jika gadis lain yang berada di posisi kalian, aku yakin mereka akan bermanja-manja dengan kemewahan orang tua mereka. Bahkan, tak akan sudi bekerja sebagai seorang agen detektif." kagum Jongin entah kenapa membuat ekspresi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berubah drastis.

" _wae wae wae_? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Jongin merasa tak enak hati melihat mimik murung di wajah cantik kedua wanita itu.

" _aniyo~_ tidak sama sekali." balas Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan sepanci soup ikan yang baru saja matang di tengah meja makan. Setelahnya ia melepas apron da menyampirkanya pada _counter_ dapur.

"Apa Oh Sehun akan bangun siang?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku rasa tidak. Dia sudah bangun sekarang." Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah tangga dimana sosok pria berkulit pucar yang terlihat segar dengan rambut basah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau bahkan sudah mandi," tutur Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Memangnya seperti kalian yang mampri ke kamar mandi saja belum!" Baekhyun yang mengejek. Ia dan Kyungsoo menarik kursi berseberanga dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sementara, Sehun juga menarik kursi kosong di samping Jongin.

"Tapi, aku tetap tampan." sahut Chanyeol percaya diri.

" _yayaya..._ terserah kau saja." balas Baekhyun malas berdebat.

"Kalian yang memasak semua ini?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kyungsoo tepatnya. Aku hanya belanja bahannya saja." Baekhyun yang menjawab.

" _jja_.. selamat makan semuanya!" seru Kyungsoo membalikkan piringnya diikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Kedua itu siap akan memanjatkan doa sebelum makan jika saja—

"Tunggu sebentar..." Jongin tidak menyela. "Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan untuk menunggu semua orang? _si pis—_ maksudku Luhan belum datang." lanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan belum bangun," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa perlu kami bangunkan?" tanya Chanyeol hendak berdiri tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat untuk mengatakan,

"JANGAN!" serunya membuat Chanyeol maupun Jongin mengeryit tak mengerti.

" _wae?"_ tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan baru sampai kemarin siang dari China. Dan, dia orang yang susah tidur. Kami cukup lega ia bisa tidur meskipun baru pukul enam. Jadi, jangan mengganggunya." pinta Baekhyun yang diangguki paham oleh kedua pria yang baru bertanya.

"Jadi, dia baru saja tidur?" tanya Sehun.

" _oh!_ Luhan memiliki _insomnia_ yang cukup parah. Ketika dia lelah, justru dia tidak mengantuk. Bahkan, ketika ada kasus darurat, ia pernah tidak tidur selama tiga hari penuh." sambung Kyungsoo terlihat prihatin.

"Apa dia robot?" taya Jongin entah kenapa merasa kesal.

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

"Apa dia suka berdiam diri tengah malam?" Sehun menyela ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuat pandangan keempat orang tertuju padanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Semalam, aku melihatnya berdiam diri di taman belakang rumah." jawaban Sehun membuat wanita di depan mereka bungkam seketika.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin tampak berfikir keras dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba suka banyak bicara. Tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya hanya akan diam dan bersikap acuh. Ini seperti bukan Sehun sekali.

"Fisiknya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi, dalamnya... ia selalu hancur." lirih Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca dan Kyungsoo yang terdiam kaku. Sementara, ketiga pria tampan itu hanya bisa memandang kedua wanita cantik yang tampak dirundung sedih tanpa mereka ketahui apa penyebabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sungguh, mengingat kejadian sarapan pagi tadi. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan wanita yang bernama Luhan itu." ujar Jongin antusias. Kini, ia bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun berangkat absen ke kantor dengan Sehun yang menyetir dan Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya dan membiarkannya kesepian seorang diri di bangku belakang.

" _eoh_... dia terlihat tangguh dan anggun di saat bersamaan." sahut Chanyeol menimpali.

"Dan, apa kalian tahu... jika Luhan adalah _multi agent_?" tutur Sehun tiba-tiba.

" _jinjjayo_?" seru Chanyeol dan Jongin yang seketika terlihat antusias.

"Dia agen yang berada di bawah pengawasan Jenderal Lee. Dia sendiri memiliki empat atasan dan salah satunya adalah Kris _hyung_."

" _daebak!_ Aku percaya jika dia bukan gadis sembarangan!" seru Jongin kagum.

"Omong-omong soal itu, dia adalah wanita dewasa, Kai. Bukan lagi seorang gadis." larat Sehun.

" _yayaya_... tapi, wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Bahkan, menurutku dia terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi wanita dewasa." acuh Jongin membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tahu, apa alasan Kris _hyung_ mengirim mereka untuk menggantikan Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun yang memutar stir setelah memasang lampu sen ke kiri karena kantor pusat tempat mereka bekerja sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kita akan segera mengetahui jawabannya." ujar Sehun. Ia menarik _persneling_ mobilnya tepat setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir kantor.

Ia keluar diikuti Jongin dan Chanyeol. ketiganya berjala tergesa memasuki pintu utama gedung bercat putih yang diketahui adalah gedung Badan Intelegensi Nasional.

"Selamat pagi tuan..." sapa seorang resepsionis ramah yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh ketiga pria tampan yang menjadi idola di kalangan kerja mereka. Bukan hanya karena tampan, tapi juga karena kinerja mereka atas segala keberhasilan kasus golongan ringan hingga terberat sekalipun mampu mereka selesaikan dengan predikat _nyaris_ sempurna.

 _Cklek!_

Sesampai di ruang penyidik yang berada di lantai dasar, dimana atasan mereka biasa berada di waktu pagi saat absen.

" _hey bro..._ kalian datang lebih awal, _hm_?" Kris, sang atasan langsung semangat menyapa ketiga _ace_ kesayangannya.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Chanyeol berdecak memandang malas sang ketua yang sepertinya hendak _briefing_ bersama juniornya.

"Aku harap, kami tidak mengganggu waktumu, _hyung_ ," tutur Chanyeol. Kris masih saja tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Lagi pula, sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku." Kris tersenyum miring yang membuat ketiga pria tampan itu benar-benar ingin melempar wajah _sok_ tampan Kris dengan _granat_ yang ada di ruang penyimpanan senjata. Menjengkelkan!

"Aku tidak tahu kau picik, licik, atau apa. Yang jelas—apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat mengirim tiga gadis itu sebagai rekan baru kami?!" tuntut Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Omong-omong mereka sudah bukan gadis lagi, Kai." lagi-lagi Jongin harus mendengar laratan yang sama namun dari orang yang berbeda.

" _ya_ , mereka wanita dewasa, seniorku, dan bahkan lebih tua dariku, _puas_?!" sarkas Kai menyebalkan yang mengundang tawa besar Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu reaksi kalian akan seheboh ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Sehun menatap Kris datar, Jongin berdecak dan Chanyeol hanya memasang mimik yang sulit Kris artikan.

"Kau tahu? Kepala Sehun _nyaris_ tertembus peluru semalam." tutur Chanyeol. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian dimana Luhan yang seenak bulu hidungnya menarik pelatuk ke arah Sehun.

"Benarkah? _Daebak..._ apa Luhan yang melakukannya? Aku tidak heran jika benar dia." balas Kris antusias.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Sehun singkat. Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia menarik salah satu kursi diikuti ketiga anak buahnya yang tampaknya ingin mendengar banyak hal darinya.

"Karena Luhan bukan wanita yang menggunakan mulut dalam bertindak." jawab Kris yakin.

"Kau tampaknya sudah sangat lama mengenalnya," sahut Jongin. Kris mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tentu saja. Mereka adik kelasku. Dan, lagi pula Baekhyun adalah sepupu yang pernah kuceritakan pada kalian." balas Kris santai.

" _mwo_?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan sedangkan Sehun hanya mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Lagi pula, aku harus memikirkan matang-matang atas keputusan ini, mengingat dua wanita yang menjadi rekan kalian bukan wanita _biasa_." lanjut Kris. Kali ini, ia menatap ketiga anak buahnya serius. "Kau tahu, aku harus mendapat banyak tentangan karena semua keputusan ini." Kris menjeda ucapannya sejenak dan ketiga pria di sekelilingnya hanya mendengar saksama.

"Disaat _mereka_ - _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo_ ingin bekerja lapang, tetapi orang tua mereka tidak membiarkan putrinya berada dalam bahaya. Dan, ketika itu aku kekurangan orang karena harus mentransfer Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Taehyung ke Brazil. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan orang untuk membantu kalian, dan menurutku mereka berdua adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengisi _team work_ ini." terang Kris.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau mendapat ijin dari orang tua mereka? Bahkan, aku tidak menyangka jika Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang kau maksud." tanya Jongin. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memang tidak mendapat ijin dari orang tua mereka. Bukan karena mereka tidak mempercayai putri mereka padaku, hanya saja mereka tidak yakin aku bisa menjaga putri mereka dengan baik selama 24 jam." jawab Kris bertele-tele, ia menatap ketiga pria di depannya dan tersenyum miring. "Maka dari itu, aku mengajukan Luhan pada mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Asal kalian tahu, lebih dari siapapun—karir Luhan lebih cemerlang dari semua orang disini, mungkin juga aku. Bahkan, ketika kelahirannya tak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia membuktikan bahwa ia bisa membuat keajaiban untuk dirinya sendiri." tutur Kris tenang, ia menerawang jauh seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu. "Singkat katanya, hanya menyebut nama Luhan. Menteri Byun dan Letnan Jenderal Do akan dengan senang hati megnijinkan putri mereka untuk bekerja di bawah pengawasanku."

"Hanya karena Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit tak mengerti. Kris mengangguk.

"Dan, aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka selalu mudah mengatakan _'ya'_ jika itu berkaitan dengan Luhan dan putri mereka. Termasuk, menempatkan putri mereka dalam bahaya."

"Tentu saja. Itu karena, mereka sudah berteman lama. Mereka sudah saling menyayangi bukan?" Kris tersenyum kecut.

"Sayangnya, pertemuan awal mereka tidak seperti yang terlihat sekarang."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol yang bertanya dan Kris menghela nafas.

"Pertemuan awal mereka, bukanlah sebuah pertemanan melainkan permusuhan, pembullian, hingga penyiksaan. Kalian percaya itu? Orang-orang tidak akan mempercayainya saat melihat bagaimana interaksi mereka bertiga. Tapi, fakta bahwa mereka dulu tak seperti yang terlihat sekarang—akan selalu menjadi kenangan terburuk dan sesuatu yang tak ingin mereka ingat."

"Tapi, kau akan selalu mengingatnya bukan?" tanya Sehun setelah sedari tadi hanya diam. Kris memandang Sehun sesaat.

"Apa kau sedang ingin mendengar sebuah _dongeng_?" tanya Kris tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak yakin kau punya waktu."

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"Kau tahu? Semalam aku tidur terlalu larut," tutur Sehun tak masuk akal. "Jadi, bisakah kau _dongeng_ kan aku sampai tertidur?" pinta Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin seketika menoleh kearahnya. Sejak kapan, Sehun tertarik dengan masa lalu seseorang?

"Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik Sehun-ssi?" dan nyatanya Kris juga bukan orang kemarin sore yang baru mengenal Sehun. Kris tahu benar bagaimana junior kesayangannya jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, apalagi _sesuatu_ yang menarik _hati_ dan _pikirannya_ yang sekeras batu.

"Jikalaupun ada, apa kau bisa memastikan jika aku _benar-benar_ bisa tertidur nantinya?" Kris tersenyum miring.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak yakin kau akan tidur di tengah _dongeng_ ku atau kau akan tetap terjaga sampai mendengar akhir ceritanya." Sehun menarik nafas dan memandang jauh kearah jendela yang ada di ruang penyidik.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan _dongeng_ mu, tapi tampaknya _hati_ dan _pikiran_ ku menolak. Jadi, bisa kau mulai men _dongeng_ sekarang?" pinta Sehun membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Jika memang itu maumu."

* * *

 ** _seeyouagain_**

* * *

 _See you next chapter... and thankyou for read,_

 ** _p.s._** _maap buat typo yang masih menebar dimana-mana, kkkk_

 _pay pay..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously ..._**

 _"_ _Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tertarik Sehun-ssi?" dan nyatanya Kris juga bukan orang kemarin sore yang baru mengenal Sehun. Kris tahu benar bagaimana junior kesayangannya jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu, apalagi sesuatu yang menarik hati dan pikirannya yang sekeras batu._

 _"_ _Jikalaupun ada, apa kau bisa memastikan jika aku benar-benar bisa tertidur nantinya?" Kris tersenyum miring._

 _"_ _Sayangnya, aku tidak yakin kau akan tidur di tengah dongengku atau kau akan tetap terjaga sampai mendengar akhir ceritanya." Sehun menarik nafas dan memandang jauh kearah jendela yang ada di ruang penyidik._

 _"_ _Aku ingin tidur dengan dongengmu, tapi tampaknya hati dan pikiranku menolak. Jadi, bisa kau mulai mendongeng sekarang?" pinta Sehun membuat Kris terkekeh._

 _"_ _Tentu saja. Jika memang itu maumu."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Light Black_**

 ** _Main Cast :_** Luhan, Oh Sehun

 ** _Other Cast :_** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **.etc.**

 ** _HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo_**

 ** _story by_** _: Min J-Lu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading guys!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Dua belas tahun yang lalu . . ._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _KRIIING!_

Seruan bel sekolah elit berbasis internasional, _Dwight School Seoul_ itu membuat para siswa-siswinya berbondong memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing sebelum guru mereka datang memberi materi pertama.

Termasuk, salah satu kelas unggulan tingkat dua. Yah... meskipun memang terlihat sekilas suasana kelas itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kelas-kelas yang lain. Yang membedakan hanya kumpulan siswi yang sibuk mencorat-coret sebuah bangku yang berada di barisan pojok kanan belakang tepatnya dekat dengan jendela.

"Sial sekali meja ini sudah penuh! Padahal, aku masih belum puas menggambar _seni_ -ku disini." geram siswi bermata _eyeliner_ mencolok yang justru menjadi daya tariknya sendiri. Sosoknya yang memiliki pengaruh besar di _Dwight_ serta dikenal sebagai _diva_ kebanggaan sekolah membuat siapapun tak berani berkutik kala berhadapan dengannya, _kecuali satu orang yang sejak tahun pertama menjadi sasaran sekaligus saingannya._

"Tapi, aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Baek." sahut salah satu temannya yang lain.

" _oh_ , lagipula kita bisa melanjutkan _hiburan_ kita saat istirahat nanti." lanjut teman _si_ _diva_ yang membuat siswi kebanggan _Dwight_ , Byun Baekhyun menyeringai cantik terlebih saat ia melihat _saingannya_ sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada. Dengan angkuh ia berjalan mendekat _sang korban_ diikuti keempat temannya yang turut setia mengekor dimanapun ia berada.

"Selamat pagi _Xiao Lu_..." sapa Baekhyun ramah yang dibalas ekspresi datar dari siswi cantik bermata rusa yang ia panggil _'Xiao Lu'_ tersebut. "Bagaimana? Kau suka karya baruku?" tanya Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya puas.

Siswi bermata rusa itu menarik nafas dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun-ssi? Bahkan sebagus apapun karyamu—kau tetap tak bisa mengalahkanku." remehnya yang membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tanganya jengkel. "Jadi, selagi ada waktu, belajarlah untuk _berkarya_ lebih baik lagi," lanjutnya berani yang selalu saja menghasilkan bisikan kagum dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang kembali menyaksikan perseteruan antara _si diva_ dengan _si peringkat satu_ seangkatan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar salah telah memancing amarahku, Luhan!" tungkas Baekhyun yang tetap direspon datar oleh _si peringkat satu_ itu.

"Aku tak pernah memancing amarahmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau sendiri yang memicu amarahmu sendiri untuk keluar, bukan aku!"

 _Plak!_

Seluruh siswa di kelas itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut, ada beberapa yang sampai menutup mulut mereka tak percaya kala Baekhyun menampar telak pipi Luhan, _si peringkat satu_ -di depan kelas mereka.

Sementara, Luhan yang merasa pipinya memanas hanya terdiam ketika perilaku buruk Baekhyun satu persatu meningkat lebih kejam kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, _putri_ _terhormat_ sepertimu memiliki sikap keji seperti ini."

"Tutup mulutmu, Luhan!" seru Baekhyun kemarahannya benar-benar berada di ambang batasnya. "Bahkan, jika bisa aku ingin membunuhmu hanya dengan ucapanku. Tapi, tidak! Itu terlalu mudah untuk kau mati!" Baekhyun mendorong bahu Luhan kasar hingga kepala siswi cantik itu membentur salah satu meja teman sekelasnya.

Dengan angkuh, Baekhyun dan keempat temannya berjalan melewati Luhan dengan sesekali teman-teman Baekhyun menginjak kaki Luhan dengan sengaja.

" _argh~"_ ringis Luhan tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, terlebih hatinya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menangis. Yang ia lakukan hanya tetap memasang wajah datar dengan sorot mata kosong yang membuat seluruh teman sekelasnya bahkan siswa-siswi _Dwight_ enggan berteman dengannya. Luhan sendiri, _selalu_. Karena, ia memang terlahir sebatang kara— _dibuang dan tak diinginkan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _shhh~_ " Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih saat jemari mungilnya memijat pelan pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak ungu.

" _ouh_... ini sakit sekali," keluh Luhan. Ia mendongak, menatap pemandangan Seoul dari atas atap sekolahnya. Hari ini, ia memutuskan untuk membolos. Ia tak suka dengan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang seolah terlihat iba padahal juga tertawa di dalam hati. Ia muak dengan wajah _orang-orang kaya_ di sekolah ini. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membolos. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ia cukup sering tak masuk untuk mengikuti kelas seperti biasa.

 _drrt~ drrt~_

Luhan mengeryit merasakan getaran pada saku almamater abu-abu yang ia gunakan. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia meraih benda persegi untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat benda yang disebut ponsel itu bergetar.

 _Jackson_

Nama itu muncul di layar ponsel Luhan yang terus berkedip dan bergetar di tangannya. Dengan sekali gerakan, Luhan menggeser ikon telpon berwarna hijau, menjawab panggilan dari seberang.

"Ada apa Jack?" sambut Luhan langsung.

 _"_ _Kau tidak lupa janjimu lusa malam 'kan?"_ Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Apa semuanya akan datang?"

 _"_ _Tentu saja! TOP dan L hyung yang akan turun. Lagipula, kau sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama kami."_

"Apa kalian mengharapkan kedatanganku?" Jackson- _si penelpon_ —mendengus keras di seberang sana.

 _"_ _Ayolah, cantik—kami merindukanmu."_ Luhan menarik nafas sejenak, ia menatap langit biru yang tampak cerah hari ini.

"Siapa lawannya kali ini?" tanya Luhan.

 _"_ _Apa jika aku menyebut siapa lawannya, kau janji akan datang?"_

"Katakan dulu siapa."

 _"_ _Choi bersaudara."_ Luhan terdiam sejenak. Spontan, ia berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangannya yang mencekeram erat ponsel yang masih bertengger di telinganya.

"Choi bersaudara?" ulang Luhan.

 _"_ _hm... mereka menantang TOP dan L hyung. Datanglah, setidaknya kedatanganmu bisa memberi kekuatan untuk mereka. Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana kemampuan Choi bersaudara dalam memprovokasi lawan saat bertanding?"_ Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia tentu saja tahu fakta itu, sangat tahu.

" _arraseo_ , aku akan datang nanti malam!"

 _"_ _YES! Aku akan meminta Lay hyung untuk menjemputmu."_

"Tidak perlu!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Aku akan datang sendiri." putus Luhan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Jackson sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang menghubunginya.

Luhan termenung sesaat sampai tak menyadari jika ada seorang siswi di belakangnya yang mendengar ucapannya dengan Jackson dari awal. Dengan mata belo-nya bak burung hantu, ia mematai Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, memindai setiap inci tubuh Luhan dan seolah men- _save_ nya baik-baik di dalam memori otaknya entah untuk apa.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak terkejut jika _siswa beasiswa_ sepertimu memiliki hidup liar di luar sana." Luhan membalikkan badannya, ia memasukkan ponselnya beserta kedua tangannya ke dalam saku almamater abu-abunya. Ditatapnya siswi nomor dua yang juga menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah ancaman di angkatannya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Dan, seharusnya aku juga tidak terkejut jika kau membuang waktumu untuk menguping pembicaraanku, Kyungsoo-ssi." dan sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang selalu kesal jika sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan maka tak ada bedanya dengan siswi yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo. Salah satu siswi berpengaruh dan disegani sama seperti Baekhyun di sekolah mereka. Tapi, perbedaannya jika Baekhyun memiliki _sekutu_ sedangkan Kyungsoo lebih memilih berdiri sendiri karena satu alasan, _'ia tidak suka di dekati karena kepopulerannya'_.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa tersanjung karena aku menyempatkan untuk membuang waktuku untukmu?" Luhan terkekeh cantik.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa kasihan padamu dan Baekhyun. Kalian memiliki segalanya namun sayang, ada hal lain yang tak kalian miliki yaitu hati kalian. Kosong dan hampa. Aku turut prihatin, terutama padamu Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia menggertakkan giginya. Kesal karena diremehkan oleh siswi yang tak memiliki latar belakang seperti Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, Luhan-ssi!" geram Kyungsoo. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tapi, aku tidak buta untuk melihat _hal lain_ dari kedua matamu, Kyungsoo-ssi." tutur Luhan sebelum melengos pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari ekor mataya. Luhan benar. Ia memang selalu kesepian. Hatinya kosong, bahkan tanpa kasih sayang secara nyata dari lingkungan sekitarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap warga sekolah. Dan, satu-satunya tempat yang selalu penuh adalah cafetaria yang berada di lantai dasar gedung dua.

Para siswa-siswi seketika berbondong memasuki satu-satunya tempat favorit mereka saat di sekolah. Antrian panjang untuk mendapat menu makan siang tak terelakkan, bahkan ketika kumpulan _diva_ serta _pangeran_ sekolah datang, mau tak mau mereka harus mengalah dan membiarkan mereka untuk mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu, membuat antrian yang semakin panjang dan waktu yang mereka habiskan semakin lama. Tapi tak apa, asal tidak membuat _para penguasa_ sekolah murka, mereka tidak keberatan.

" _hi oppa!"_ sapa salah satu teman Baekhyun pada siswa tampan blesteran China-Canada yang datang ke meja mereka bersama teman-temannya untuk bergabung bersama _sang diva._

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya si siswa tampan saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kusut.

"Apa kau baru saja kehilangan _mainan_ mu?" tanya salah satu siswa lain yang juga datang pada siswa yang sebelumnya bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak, ditatapnya siswa yang pertama bertanya yang sayangnya menyandang sebagai saudara sepupunya, Wu Yifan.

"Jangan menambah _mood_ burukku, _naga jelek_!" desis Baekhyun tajam. Siswa yang bernama asli Wu Yifan tetapi kerap disapa Kris itu menggeleng tak heran.

"Apa karena _siswi beasiswa_ itu?" tanyanya.

"Jika iya, apa kau mau menghancurkannya untukku?!" balas Baekhyun tak terima. Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku? Itu urusanmu dengannya 'kan?" tanya Kris, ia mulai melahap makan siangnya begitu pula teman-temannya dan teman Baekhyun. Tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Selera makannya sudah hilang sejak _mainan_ nya hilang. "Tapi, aku heran. Kenapa kau sangat membencinya?"

"Semua orang membencinya. Tidak hanya aku!" sarkas Baekhyun. Kris menghela nafas, terlalu malas meladeni racauan tak penting sepupunya hanya karena masalah yang sama. Apalagi, Kris juga jarang melihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sikap kasar Baekhyun pada siswi bernama Luhan, ia hanya mendengar desas-desus para siswa-siswi yang selalu ramai kala kumpulan _diva_ beraksi untuk mem _bully_ siswi beasiswa itu. Lagipula, untuk apa _pangeran_ sekolah seperti Kris mengurusi urusan siswi beasiswa yang meskipun memiliki masalah dengan adik sepupunya?

"Baek, Baek, Baek! _Siswi murah_ itu disini!" teman Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya menyikut lengan Baekhyun pelan. Ia menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah pintu masuk cafetaria membuat tak hanya Baekhyun bahkan seisi meja mengalihkan pandangan mereka sejenak pada orang yang _katanya_ selalu memancing emosi _si diva_.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu tapi pagi, _Xiao Lu!"_ desis Baekhyun ia menyambar secup jus alpukat penuh milik salah satu temannya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia berjalan mendekati sang target dengan tangan kananya yang mencekeram erat secup jus yang ia bawa.

 _Byur!_

Luhan terkesiap. Seisi cafetaria terdiam. Kris yang untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan keganasan sang sepupu seketika berdiri dari tempatnya diikuti teman-temannya dan teman-teman Baekhyun.

Luhan menunduk. Memperhatikan seluruh seragamnya yang penuh noda hijau menjijikkan. Bahkan tak hanya seragamnya, wajah cantiknya juga menjadi korban dari jus alpukat yang baru saja disiramkan Baekhyun padanya.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mungkin, siswa maupun siswi lain jika diperlakukan seperti bagaimana Baekhyun memperlakukannya, pasti akan menangis atau bahkan meraung hingga bersujud di bawah kaki Baekhyun agar tak terus mengusiknya dan terus menginjak harga dirinya seperti ini. Tapi, tidak! Yang Baekhyun hadapi sekarang adalah seorang Luhan, gadis 17 tahun yang sejak kecil sudah merasakan bagaimana pahitnya hidup. Bagaimana rasanya dibuang. Bagaimana rasanya tidak diinginkan. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Dan, bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Jadi, jangan berharap jika Luhan akan melakukan seperti apa yang ada di _drama sore_ yang dilakukan secara hiperbola.

"Apa yang membuat Baekhyun sebenci itu padanya?" tanya Kris yang kali ini benar-benar penasaran. Karena, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sepupunya begitu marah dan benci namun yang membuatnya aneh adalah kedua matanya terlihat hampa.

"Sebenarnya, kami juga tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, sejak berada di tingkat pertama, Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu _menjawab_ sikap Baekhyun. Ia tidak diam seperti yang lain meskipun ia hanya siswi beasiswa." jawab salah satu teman Baekhyun membuat Kris merasa tertarik untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara Luhan dan Baekhyun yang untuk kesekian kalinya selalu diwarnai berbagai pertengkaran, pembulian, hingga penghinaan setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan, sialnya mereka selalu berada di tempat yang sama karena mereka satu kelas.

"Jika saja kau tadi tidak membolos di kelas. Aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu seperti ini!" Luhan mendecih, ia melangkah lebih dekat kearah Baekhyun. Tatapannya tajam dan dengan hanya itu sudah mampu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang bahkan seluruh cafetaria yang melihat bagaimana sorot mata Luhan yang terlihat menakutkan ikut merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan di sekitar mereka.

"Bahkan, jika aku tidak membolos sekalipun. Kau tetap akan memperlakukanku seperti ini, Baekhyun-ssi!" sinis Luhan dengan suara rendahnya. "Kau mencoret bangkuku, menamparku, mendorongku, menginjak kakiku, dan sekarang kau menyiramku! Aku bertaruh, bahkan setelah ini kau mungkin akan menyayatku!" desis Luhan kekesalannya atas sikap Baekhyun yang sudah ia terima selama lebih dari satu tahun, memuncak hari ini. Ia tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tahu? Dibandingkan aku—kau lebih terlihat menyedihkan!" remeh Luhan. Tak perlu turun tangan untuk membalas Baekhyun, karena ia memiliki cara sendiri untuk membalas lawannya yang tanpa henti terus menindasnya. "Kau menganggapku _mainan_ atau karena kau butuh _hiburan_? Atau justru—karena kau merasa bosan dengan teman-temanmu? Kenapa? Karena mereka hanya mendekat karena kekayaanmu? Kecantikanmu? Orang tuamu? Kepintaranmu? Kepopuleranmu?"

Kedua mata Baekhyun memanas dan Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan menarik perhatian seseorang dengan merendahkan dirimu seperti ini, Byun-ssi! Bukan aku yang terlihat buruk, melainkan dirimu. Aku turut prihatin atas itu!" sindir Luhan. Ia melepas almamaternya yang ternoda akibat ulah Baekhyun dan melengos begitu saja.

Seisi cafetaria terdiam, seolah waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kris yang menatap punggung Luhan menjauh menyematkan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Dan, diantara seluruh siswa-siswi _Dwight,_ ada dua siswi yang masih memandangi punggung Luhan yang sudah meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan pandangan berbeda. Do Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan sendu dan seorang siswi lain yang entah kenapa terus memandangi punggung Luhan hingga punggung mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sreet~_

Tangan mungil itu menarik kain hitam penuh debu yang sengaja digunakan untuk menutupi _Buggati Veyron_ -nya yang sudah ia diamkan selama lebih dari tiga bulan di garasi tempat tinggalnya. Mobil mewah berwarna putih murni, terlihat indah dengan _body_ kinclongnya yang tak memiliki segores cacat setitik pun.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis menatap _kesayangannya_ yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh. Mengelus setiap jengkal _body_ mulusnya dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya seolah mengabsen jikalau _kesayanganya_ itu mengalami setitik cacat meskipun selama ini ia istirahatkan.

Luhan, si gadis cantik pemilik _Buggati Veyron_ ini, terdiam sejenak. Ia memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, memikir ulang jika keputusanya untuk keluar di dini hari adalah keputusan yang ia inginkan setelah ia berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali terjun di dunia malamnya setelah hal buruk yang ia alami beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tempatnya melampiaskan segala ketidak-adilan yang ia alami sejak kecil. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merindukan dunia malamnya, dimana ia merasa tanpa beban dan tak memikirkan segala _strata_ memusingkan yang selalu orang-orang permasalahkan. Dan, sialnya ia tinggal di lingkup mereka.

Luhan mengikat asal rambut panjang hitamnya, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih seksi. Ia menyaut jaket hitam serta kacamata hitam yang biasa ia gunakan ketika ia _turun ke jalan_ yang selalu ia letakkan di lemari khusus yang ada di garasi rumah mungil sewaannya.

 _Klik!_

Setelah selesai mengenakan segala perlengkapannya. Luhan membuka pintu mobil mewahnya, menghidupkan suara alunan halus yang terdengar merdu di kedua gendang telinganya. Ia memanaskan mesin mobilnya sejenak sebelum menarik _persneling_ dan membawa _si putih_ keluar dari kandangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan pada meja kayu yang ditimbulkan oleh jemari kekar terus berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Lelaki berwajah tampan berdarah China-Canada itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengetuk bosan pada meja belajarnya seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya melamun ke depan, memikirkan segala kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang tanpa alasan terus-menerus mengusik pikirannya.

"Luhan." ucapnya lirih seolah ia tengah merapalkan mantra untuk bertahan hidup. Sejenak kemudian ia mengulum senyum. Seperti ada kesenangan tersendiri saat menyebut nama _asing_ itu. Ia terkekeh pelan ketika ingatannya kembali merujuk pada kejadian di kantin sekolahnya dua hari yang lalu. Dimana _siswi beasiswa_ itu yang membalas perbuatan _sepupunya_ hanya dengan ucapan dinginnya dan hanya dengan itu sepupu cantiknya langsung bungkam, tak berkutik sedikitpun.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Lelaki tampan yang menyandang _tuan muda_ di mansion mewahnya itu menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar ketukan pintu pada kamarnya.

"Masuk!" serunya yang entah kenapa terdengar antusias.

 _Cklek!_

"Selamat malam, tuan muda. Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu waktu istirahat anda." si pelaku pengetuk pintu yang mana adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya yang bertugas untuk menjadi asisten pribadinya, tepatnya memenuhi segala kebutuhannya kala kedua orang tuanya tak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuknya.

"Tidak apa, paman. Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentangnya?" tanya sang tuan muda.

"Saya sudah menemukan informasi selengkap-lengkapnya tentang gadis yang anda tanyakan tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini." sang paman mengangguk, menuruti permintaan tuan mudanya.

"Nona Luhan dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang ada di daerah _Pyeongtaek-si_ , salah satu kota di provinsi _Gyeonggi-do_. Dia sudah berada di sana sejak bayi." Kris Wu, satu-satunya tuan muda di mansion itu tampak mengeryit terkejut.

"Bayi?" asisten Kris, paman Jang mengangguk yakin.

" _nde_. Nona Luhan sudah berada di panti itu sejak bayi. Hingga ia sudah menginjak tiga tahun, ada sepasang dokter yang tinggal di Jeongseon yang bersedia mengadopsinya. Namun sayang, ada kejadian na'as yang penyebabnya masih belum diketahui hingga saat ini. Kejadian yang menewaskan keluarga sepasang dokter itu sekitar empat tahun yang lalu."

"Jadi, Luhan kembali sebatang kara?" paman Jang mengangguk.

"Apa nama panti asuhannya?"

" _Hopely Life"_ jawab paman Jang yakin. "Dan, satu lagi tuan muda. Sebenarnya, kehidupan nona Luhan agak sedikit _liar_ dibandingkan dengan gadis seusianya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Terhitung saat ia berusia 15 tahun—tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, nona Luhan menggeluti dunia balap liar." Kris membulat terkejut.

"Dia? Siswi beasiswa itu?"

" _nde_ , tuan muda." jawab paman Jang yakin. "Dan, _skill_ -nya tidak bisa diremehkan meskipun ia masih seorang siswi sekolah. Bahkan, ketika ia tidak memiliki wali untuk menanggung biaya hidupnya sejak keluarga angkatnya meninggal—ia memilih _jalan instan_ dengan mengikuti balapan liar yang setidaknya hasil kemenangannya bisa membuatnya memiliki dua mobil _sport_ yang menjadi deretan termewah dan termahal di dunia."

"Tidak masuk akal!" gumam Kris tak percaya. "Tapi, tunggu!" seru Kris tiba-tiba. "Sebelumnya kau mengatakan jika orang yang mengadopsinya berasal dari Jeongseon, lalu bagaimana bisa ia sampai di Seoul?"

"Maaf tuan muda, saya tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, segala hal tentang latar belakangnya sangat sulit untuk di dapat dalam waktu singkat, apalagi hanya dalam hitungan hari. Tapi, jika anda benar-benar tertarik—anda bisa tanyakan pada kenalan dekatnya yang selalu berada di area balap liar yang berada di _Gangseo-gu_."

"Mereka selalu berada di sana?"

" _nde_. Mereka memiliki _basecamp_ khusus dekat bandara _Gimpo_."

"Dan, apa Luhan masih sering kesana?"

"Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, nona Luhan sudah tiga bulan tidak berada disana."

" _waeyo?"_ paman Jang terdiam sejenak.

"Nona Luhan sempat mengalami cidera tiga bulan yang lalu akibat kecelakaanya saat balapan." Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, rasa cemas menghampirinya begitu saja. "Akan tetapi, tuan muda—saya mendengar jika malam ini, nona Luhan akan kembali turun ke jalan."

" _mworago_?!" Kris membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Dia akan pergi malam ini?"

" _nde,_ tuan muda." Kris menggeleng tak percaya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kau boleh pergi paman." titah Kris yang dibalas bungkukan sopan dari asistennya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentuman suara musik yang dijadikan peramai oleh para pembalap jalanan di sudut jalan _Gangseo-gu_ , kerlap-kerlip lampu mobil yang berasal dari berbagai macam tipe mobil menandakan bahwa tak ada kata istirahat meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam sekalipun. Malam, dimana menjadi pelarian hingga pelampiasan setiap orang atas segala kefrustasian yang mereka hadapi di waktu sebelumnya.

Dan, disinilah tempat dimana satu sama lain dianggap sama. Tak ada kesenjangan sosial. Tak ada yang saling membedakan atau mempermasalahkan tentang latar belakang yang selalu menjadi perkara utama dalam hidup mereka. Namun, lebih dari itu ada satu hal yang mereka pertaruhkan secara nyata. _Harga diri_.

"Luhan belum datang?" tanya pria tampan yang kerap disapa L atau Kim Myungsoo nama aslinya. Pria tampan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu _basecamp_ -nya yang jauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang datang.

Sementara, Jackson- _pria yang ditanyai L-_ hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya 'kan?" Jackson mengangguk singkat.

"Aku bahkan menawarkan padanya agar Lay _hyung_ menjemputnya."

"Dan, Luhan menolak?" Jackson mengangguk lagi.

"Lagi pula aku yakin, Luhan akan datang."

"Dan, memang seharusnya dia datang. Kami semua sangat merindukannya." lirih Myungsoo yang membuat Jackson menoleh kearahnya dan menepuk pundak pria tampan itu pelan.

"Lihat _hyung_. Kesayangan kita sudah datang!" pekik Jackson girang seraya menunjuk _Buggati_ putih yang terparkir apik di samping jajaran mobil-mobil milik orang-orang yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di _basecamp_ mereka.

Myungsoo yang juga melihat mobil yang amat ia kenali siapa pemiliknya hanya bisa termenung karena terlalu merindu, hingga tak menyadari jika seluruh penghuni _basecamp_ berdiri di depan pintu bersamanya dan Jackson. Menyambut, seseorang yang kehadirannya mereka harapkan selama tiga bulan ini.

" _EONNIE!"_ suara kekanakan keluar dari gadis berusia di bawah si pemilik _Buggati_ yang baru datang. Dengan langkah semangat ia berlari menuju gadis cantik yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dengan pesona yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh akan keelokan dirinya.

"Yerinna..." balasnya merdu serta membalas pelukan dari gadis bernama lengkap Jung Yerin.

" _eonnie,_ aku sangat merindukanmu~" Yerin berucap antusias.

" _nado_..." bisik Luhan yang tak lain adalah si pemilik _Buggati_ putih tersebut. Ia melepas pelukan Yerin dan berjalan mendekati _keluarga lainnya_ yang berdiri berjajar, menyambutnya.

" _yaampun,_ Lu... aku benar-benar merindukamu..." kini, ungkapan rindu keluar dari wanita asal China, Victoria. Wanita cantik itu memeluk Luhan erat dan dengan senang hati Luhan turut membalasnya.

" _Nado, jie..._ " balas Luhan senang yang selanjutnya, ia juga melepas rindu dengan penghuni _basecamp_ yang lain. Setelah Victoria, ia juga melepas rindu dengan Jackson, Lay, Bobby, Myungsoo dan anggota tertua mereka, Choi Seunghyun.

"Lama tak melihatmu, _deer_..." bisik Seunghyun atau yang biasa disapa akrab dengan TOP memeluk Luhan sayang.

" _oh_ , _nado_ _oppa_." balas Luhan yang dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Seunghyun.

" _oh-ayolah_ , jangan terlalu lama berpelukan. Aku cemburu, Lu!" pekik Myungsoo berlebihan yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari lima orang lainnya yang menyaksikan bagaimana posesifnya Seunghyun saat memeluk Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangat Seunghyun yang hal itu membuat pria tampan memasang wajah garang ke arah Myungsoo.

"Jangan berlebihan." sela Luhan santai. "Dan, apa taruhannya malam ini?" tanya Luhan menatap orang-orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya satu per satu.

"Seperti biasa—uang dan mobil." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya, Choi bersaudara itu terus memancing kita setiap saat dan menantang Tabi _hyung_ dan L, tapi baru malam ini kita memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauan mereka. Lagi pula, taruhan yang mereka ajukan tak pernah main-main bukan?" lanjut Bobby. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

" _hm_ ,... tapi tetap saja kalian berdua harus berhati-hati." cemas Luhan yang membuat Seunghyun dan Myungsoo tersenyum senang. Terang saja, mereka senang dan bersemangat kala gadis yang mampu mencuri hati mereka terhitung kala awal mereka bertemu hingga saat ini, terlihat mencemaskan mereka.

"Tentu saja, _deer_. Dan, kau harus memberikan hadiah padaku jika aku dan Tabi _hyung_ menang malam ini." pinta Myungsoo. Luhan mengedik acuh dan Seunghyun tampak tak terima.

"Kenapa hanya kau?!" dan perlu diketahui pria tampan yang terkenal dingin, penuh wibawa, serta keangkuhannya, akan berubah menjadi kekanakan dan posesif jika di depan Luhan.

"Tentu saja hanya aku. Apa kau pikir aku akan rela Luhan berbagi hadiah padamu, _hyung_?! Tidak, tentu saja!" sarkas Myungsoo kesal. Luhan mendengus, selalu seperti ini.

" _hey_... sudahlah~ kenapa kalian malah—"

 _"_ _Ekhem!"_ kesembilan orang yang berdiri di depan pintu basecamp seketika menoleh mendengar deheman tajam yang berasal dari dalam ruang basecamp minimalis mereka.

"Seharunya, aku tidak heran dengan apa yang membuat mereka begitu antusias hari ini adalah karenamu, _Luhan_." tutur wanita cantik menatap lurus kearah Luhan secara tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu kembali muncul dan datang kemari setelah aku mengalami kedamaian selama tiga bulan ini. Tapi, tampaknya Tuhan sedang memberi hukuman padaku sehingga harus melihat wajahmu lagi!"

" _NOONA!"_ seru Myungsoo tak terima.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati wanita yang sejak awal tak pernah sedikitpun bersikap ramah padanya, yang ada hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian secara terang-terangan.

"Dan, seharusnya aku tidak lupa jika kau masih berada di sini, _eonnie_."

Wanita itu mendecih.

" _eonnie_?! Sejak kapan kita sedekat itu Luhan-ssi?" Luhan mendengus.

"Aku menanganggapmu sebagaimana seperti _oppa_ , _eonnie, saeng,_ dan _dongsaeng_ yang lain. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini." wanita itu tertawa sarkas.

"Apa aku harus merasa tersanjung karena dianggap oleh _gadis murahan_ sepertimu?"

 _"_ _KIM JAEJOONG!"_ seru Seunghyun murka tepat saat wanita cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong menghina Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau menggunakan _pheromone_?" tuding Jaejoong mengabaikan wajah marah Seunghyun, Myungsoo hingga anggota keluarga mereka yang lain.

Luhan terdiam. Menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ciri khas seorang Luhan jika ada yang mencoba mengintimidasinya atau menghinanya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika daya tarikku membuat banyak wanita iri kepadaku. Apa sebegitu _berbahayakah_ diriku hingga kau takut tersaing denganku, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?" sinis Luhan santai yang membuat Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Luhan tersenyum miring, membuat kecantikannya terpancar berkali-kali lipat. Sungguh, Luhan yang mengeluarkan _smirk_ adalah Luhan yang seksi— _menurut para pria yang mengenalnya tentu saja._

"Atau justru—kau yang membutuhkan _pheromone_ disini? Membutuhkan lelaki untuk kau lempar ke ranjang?!" Jaejoong melayangkan tangannya ke arah pipi Luhan namun dengan sigap gadis yang baru duduk di tingkat dua SMA itu menahan tangan Jaejoong dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Jangan menodai tanganmu untuk memukul _gadis murahan_ , _eonnie-ya_... itu tak bagus untuk telapak tanganmu. Bagaimana jika tanganmu tak mulus lagi setelah menyentuh kulitku? Kau tahu bukan, para pria tak menyukai kulit tangan yang kasar? Apa kau lupa jika aku adalah _virus_?" Jaejoong menarik tanganya dari genggaman Luhan, menatap gadis cantik itu dengan sarat penuh kebencian.

"Minggu depan, pukul 1 malam. Aku menantangmu _drift_ _race_. Berdua. Di tempat biasa. Aku harap kau datang tepat waktu, _Luhanie_..." tantang Jaejoong sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan mendengus. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berjalan memasuki _basecamp_ yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Diikuti oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya yang turut mengekor mencemaskan keadaan Luhan setelah percecokan sengit antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Butuh sesuatu yang dingin?" tawar Victoria perhatian. Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang kulitnya tertambal selimut, jaket atau kain apapun asalkan bisa menutupi kecacatan tempat duduk di _markas_ mereka.

" _oh_ , aku butuh es batu." jawab Luhan asal.

"Hanya es batu?" tanyanya memastikan. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Dan air putih."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Victoria berlalu dari hadapan Luhan bersamaan dengan Yerin dan Lay yang mengambil tempat di samping kanan-kiri Luhan.

"Kau baik?" tanya Lay cemas.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Luhan acuh.

"Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan agar Jae _eonnie_ tidak membenci Lulu _eonnie_?" tanya Yerin yang membuat Luhan tersenyum cantik. Jemari lentiknya mengusak surai gadis berusia 15 tahun itu.

"Jae _eonnie_ , tidak membenciku adik kecil. Dia hanya kesal padaku. Aku tidak ada kabar selama tiga bulan dan pergi begitu saja."

"Kami memakluminya." sela Myungsoo masih memasang wajah muram. Apalagi Seunghyun yang menatap Luhan seperti akan memakannya. "Apa perlu kuingatkan padanya jika kau kecelakaan karena menyelamatkannya?!"

"L..." interupsi Luhan. Myungsoo berdecak. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua besiap." lanjutnya lembut

"Tapi—"

"L, Jack, Lay, Booby! Kita keluar sekarang. Dan, kau Lu—aku ingin kau berada di arena 15 menit sebelum balapan." pinta Seunghyun memotong penolakan Myungsoo.

" _arra_..." balas Luhan sekenanya.

"Minumlah air dingin lebih banyak, _okay_?" pesan Jackson yang membuat Luhan terkekeh cantik.

" _oh_ , terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tuan Wang. Kau perhatian sekali."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu?!" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Lay dan Bobby justru menatap miris kearah Jackson karena setelah ini—

 _Plak!_

 _Plak!_

—dua jitakan bonus di kepala di dapat Jackson dari dua pria yang sampai kapanpun masih menginginkan Luhan.

" _yaish!_ Kenapa kalian memukulku?! Inilah yang dinamakan _live action_ , tidak seperti kalian yang terlalu lama dan membuat Lulu- _ku_ masih sendiri."

"Jack, aku masih tujuh belas tahun. Aku bukan perawan tua."

"Karena itulah, Lulu sayang. Gadis cantik justru akan menjadi perawan tua karena selera mereka terlalu tinggi." Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Luhan polos dan Jackson mengangguk antusias membuat kedua pria di belakang mereka berdecak.

"Berhenti mengganggu Lulu- _ku_ dan mempengaruhinya yang tidak-tidak! Saatnya bekerja tuan Wang!" dengan kasar Myungsoo menarik telinga Jackson diikuti Lay dan Bobby yang hanya bisa menggeleng jengah karena teriakan berlebihan yang keluar dari pemuda bermarga Wang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seunghyun setelah para perusuh lain keluar menyisakan dirinya bersama Luhan dan Yerin yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton.

"Aku baik. Kau tak perlu cemas, _oppa_."

"Aku akan menegur Jaejoong."

"Jangan!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Dia akan semakin membenciku. Lagi pula, setiap kebencian tak bisa diubah dengan permintaan."

"Tapi—"

" _Oppa_!" potong Luhan lembut. "Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang membenciku. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Seunghyun memandang Luhan dalam.

"Apa kau pernah mengatakan tidak baik sekali seumur hidupmu?" tanya Seunghyun kemudian. Luhan terdiam. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba meredup sendu.

"Aku akan keluar 15 menit sebelum balapan di mulai." Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang menyimpang jauh dari pertanyaan Seunghyun sebelumnya.

"Keluarlah, _oppa_. Kau perlu bersiap-siap." usir Luhan yang membuat Seunghyun menarik nafas lelah. Rasanya begitu sulit menggapai Luhan yang padahal gadis itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

Seunghyun melangkah mendekati Luhan duduk, ia memberanikan diri mengecup kening gadis pujaannya penuh sayang sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 _'_ _Aku pernah mengatakan tidak baik-baik saja. Dan itu, hanya sekali seumur hidupku. Dan hanya pada diriku sendiri. Bukan ketika aku dibuang orang tua kandungku, melainkan saat appa, eomma, dan Jiminie tewas mengenaskan tanpa sebab._ _ **Saat itulah, aku tidak baik-baik saja.**_ _'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka nyali kalian akhirnya muncul untuk menerima tantangan kami. Kenapa lama sekali, _huh_? Apa kalian berlatih mengemudi terlebih dahulu? _Ah~_ atau kalian mengikuti ujian mengemudi untuk mendapat surat ijin mengemudi? _Woah~_ aku tak tahu jika kalian warga yang taat!" cibir lawan Seunghyun dan Myungsoo malam ini yang merupakan si bungsu Choi, Choi Minho tepatnya.

Choi bersaudara, yang terdiri dari si sulung, Choi Siwon dan adiknya Choi Minho merupakan dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh di wilayah mereka. Kekuatan mereka yang tak tertandingi serta kekuasaan mereka yang membuat siapapun tak berani melawan kehendak mereka kecuali Seunghyun dan teman-temannya.

"Bisakah kau mengistirahatkan mulut _sampah_ mu itu sedetik saja? Aku heran, mulutmu sepertinya tak pernah ada lelahnya!" balas Myungsoo tak kalah tajam yang membuat Minho geram yang sontak memicu kemarahannya untuk segera memberi pelajaran pada Myungsoo, namun sialnya sang kakak menahannya yang membuatnya harus _sedikit_ bersabar.

"Simpan energimu karena kita bisa membalas mereka di jalan nanti," sindir Siwon menatap tajam pada kawanan Seunghyun.

" _hm_ ,... kau memang harus menyimpan energimu untuk menyelamatkan diri di jalan nanti Minho-ya, karena kau tahu? Kami yang akan menghancurkan kalian berdua nanti!" balas Myungsoo percaya diri.

" _cih!_ Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan bertahan sampai garis finish!"

 _Ckiit!_

Belum sempat Myungsoo membalas cibiran Minho, _Buggati_ putih bersih berhenti dipertengahan perseturuan antara Choi bersaudara dengan Seunhyun-Myungsoo yang selalu menjadi topik panas yang tak ingin semua orang lewatkan. Namun, tampaknya kedatangan _Buggati_ yang cukup familiar di antara mereka ini membuat seluruh pasang mata memasang mata awas kearah _si putih_ tepatnya pada sang pengemudi.

 _Blam!_

"Luhan?" pekik hampir beberapa orang menatap tak percaya pada sosok cantik yang sudah tiga bulan tak terlihat di jalanan.

Luhan, pemilik _si putih_ berjalan anggun di depan kap mobilnya mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan untukku." Siwon bersuara, kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya dingin. Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya. "Senang melihatmu kembali, _Xiao Lu..."_

"Sayangnya, aku tidak senang sama sekali melihatmu disini!" tutur Luhan dingin yang justru membuat Siwon tergelak keras. Tak lama, pria tampan itu menghentikan tawa membahananya dan menatap Seunghyun dengan seringai andalannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ubah taruhannya?" tawar Siwon tiba-tiba, yang kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. "Siapapun yang menang akan mendapat kencan eksklusif bersama Luhan." Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya sementara Seunghyun dan Myungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka menahan amarah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Brengsek! Siapa kau, berani membuatku menjadi bahan taruhan!" seru Luhan murka bukan main. Siwon mendecih.

"Kenapa Lulu sayang? Seharusnya kau merasa berbangga hati karena kau begitu istimewa untuk kami."

 _Bugh!_

Seluruh orang yang ada di jalan malam itu terkejut bukan main kala Seunghyun melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada wajah tampan Siwon.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau begitu menjijikkan, Choi Siwon!" geram Seunghyun mencekeram kerah baju yang Siwon kenakan. Siwon menyeringai.

" _Come on_ ~ kau tak perlu munafik bukankah kau juga menginginkan demikian?" tanya Siwon membuat Luhan merasa harga dirinya terluka karena merasa direndahkan. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Ia tahu, jika saat ini semua orang yang hadir khususnya para kaum hawa memandang kesal sekaligus iri kearahnya.

Tapi, bukan Luhan namanya jika ia akan menerima lapang dada atau bahkan melonjak senang karena diperebutkan oleh dua pasang orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia balap liar ini.

" _Bajingan!_ Kau—"

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan tawaranmu!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh kearahnya tak percaya. Pasalnya, Luhan yang mereka kenal tak pernah sekalipun menggubris hal-hal semacam ini. Maka tak salah jika semua orang terkejut dengan keputusannya termasuk Choi bersaudara serta Seunghyun dan Myungsoo tentu saja.

"Itu pun jika kalian berempat bisa mengalahkanku." lanjut Luhan.

" _Mwo?!"_ pekik keempatnya terkejut bukan main. Luhan terkekeh cantik.

"Kita jadikan balapan malam ini _per_ -individu. Siapapun diantara kalian berempat yang menang, aku akan dengan senang hati berkencan dengannya. Namun, jika aku yang menang, masing-masing mobil kalian menjadi milikku." Luhan menyeringai mengabaikan decihan di sekitarnya.

 _"_ _dasar licik!"_ tutur beberapa orang sedang Luhan hanya mengedik acuh.

" _otte_?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Keempat pria itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana kemampuan Luhan soal kecepatan yang sampai sekarang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Dan, seharusnya mereka ingat satu hal jika Luhan bukanlah gadis remaja yang berfikir dangkal seperti gadis-gadis SMA pada umumnya. Luhan adalah gadis cerdik yang tak akan membiarkan siapapun merendahkan dirinya. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Baiklah, kami setuju!" sahut Siwon. Luhan menyeringai puas.

"Sampai bertemu di garis _finish_ kalau begitu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brrm..._

 _Brrm..._

Geraman lima mobil yang berjajar di belakang garis _start_ serta para penonton yang berkumpul di sekitar kanan-kiri setiap sisi jalan. Menyoraki kelima nama yang saling bersahutan tak teratur.

Dan, satu-satunya yang tercantik dari kelima peserta malam itu, menggenggam setir kemudinya dengan santai mengabaikan empat pasang mata yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara, Luhan tak terlalu memperdulikan setiap tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

" _ready?"_ seru seorang wanita seksi berpakaian minim mengaba-aba permulaan balapan panas malam ini.

" _steady?"_ wanita itu melayangkan kain merahnya di udara sebelum berseru lantang, " _GO!"_ untuk memulai pertandingan yang paling dinanti oleh para penonton.

Luhan menaikkan _persnelling_ mobilnya dengan santai tak peduli jika ia berada di nomor terakhir. Meskipun sudah tiga bulan ia tak turun di jalan tapi jangan kira jika performa Luhan akan menurun. Justru sebaliknya, karena telah terlalu lama tak berada di jalan, siapa sangka jika kemampuan Luhan justru meningkat pesat.

Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya dan dengan mudah ia menyalip mobil Minho yang berada di depannya membuatnya berada di nomor empat. Luhan menyeringai melihat mobil Myungsoo di depannya, serta mobil Seunghyun dan Siwon yang saling menyalip di nomor satu dan dua.

"Apa kalian pikir aku bodoh untuk menerima taruhan konyol ini?" remeh Luhan ia menaikkan _persenelling_ nya secara stabil bersamaan dengan mobil Minho yang tiba-tiba saja menyalip dan berjajar dengan mobilnya. "Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana cara bermain yang benar!"

" _ayolah Xiao Lu..._ tak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau tak bisa menang melawan kami." Luhan mendecih. Ia kesal bukan main karena diremehkan.

"Saatnya membereskan sampah-sampah ini." gumam Luhan bersiap untuk menunjukkan aksi spektakulernya. Ia harus menang malam ini. Karena, jika tidak harga dirinya yang akan terluka.

 _Brak!_

Luhan menghimpit mobil mewah Minho yang membuat Choi bungsu itu mengumpat karena Luhan tanpa henti terus menabrak badan samping mobilnya.

" _shit!_ Kau salah mengambil langkah, Lu!" geram Minho yang kemudian mengejar mobil Luhan yang hendak menyalip mobil Myungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum miring melihat Minho yang mengejarnya. Dengan gesit Luhan melajukan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil Myungsoo, sesekali ia melirik ke spion mobilnya untuk memastikan jika mobil Minho mengikut di belakangnya.

Luhan tersenyum miring kala _timing_ yang ia tunggu untuk menghancurkan dua lawannya sekaligus datang tepat waktu.

" _It's show time, boys!"_ gumamnya. Gadis cantik itu menurunkan _persnelling_ mobilnya, menahan rem tangannya serta dengan sekali gerakan ia membanting setir ke kanan jalan yang membuat Minho yang tak menyangka perpindahan laju mobil Luhan membuatnya menabrak bemper belakang mobil Myungsoo.

" _SHIT!"_ seru Minho dan Myungsoo yang mengetahui benar bahwa mereka telah masuk ke dalam perangkap Luhan.

Luhan menurunkan laju mobilnya sejenak hanya untuk memberikan kedipan cantik pada kedua pria yang sekarang tengah mengumpatinya.

Luhan tertawa puas akibat ulahnya karena melihat mesin mobil Minho yang berasap karena menabrak bemper belakang mobil Myungsoo terlalu keras. Setelah itu, ia menginjak pedal gasnya dan bersiap untuk menyingkirkan dua _kutu_ lain yang sedang merebutkan _finish_ nomor satu.

"Dasar pria bodoh!" ujar Luhan yang melihat mobil Seunghyun dan Siwon berada di depan mobilnya. Kedua mobil itu saling menyalip satu sama lain dengan sesekali menabrak badan mobil mereka.

Luhan berfikir sejenak. Jujur saja, jika masalah kecepatan dan pengalaman ia pasti akan kalah jika dibandingkan dengan kedua pria di depan sana. Tapi, jika mengenai taktik jelas Luhan diatas mereka. Luhan terkekeh kecil. Ia tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memenangi balapan malam ini.

Luhan menaikkan _persenelling_ nya dan melajukan mobilnya mendekati kedua mobil itu dengan santai. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata tepat di belakang pertengahan antara mobil Seunghyun dan Siwon yang masih sibuk saling menabrakan badan samping mobil mereka masing-masing. Luhan memutar kedua matanya malas.

"Ceroboh!" gumam Luhan jengah. "Aku tidak tahu begini mudahnya mengalahkan empat orang yang katanya selalu menang di setiap balapan. Bahkan, cara mereka mengemudi saja masih menyerupai pemula. Memalukan!"

 _TIIIIIIN!_

Luhan menekan tombol klakson mobilnya sekencang mungkin membuat refleks kedua mobil yang tengah berseteru itu langsung menyingkir di sisi jalan kanan dan kiri. Luhan tertawa menang.

" _Good bye Loser!"_ ucap Luhan. Jemari mungilya menekan tombol _nos_ yang membuat kecepatan mobilnya hampir mencapai kecepatan maksimal.

" _SHIT!"_ seru Seunghyun dan Siwon memukul kemudi mereka masing-masing setelah melihat _ulah_ kecil Luhan yang saat ini mobilnya tak terlihat oleh kedua mata mereka sendiri.

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

 _Ckiit!_

Empat mobil bermerk berbeda berhenti tepat di garis _finish_ tak lama setelah Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan _finish_ -nya malam ini. Dengan gerakan serempak keempatnya keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan berjalan cepat menuju Luhan yang tengah bercanda gurau di depan kap mobilnya dengan Jackson, Lay, Victoria, dan Yerin.

"LUHAN!" seru Siwon yang membuat suasana malam itu kembali mencekam. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum cantik melihat empat lawannya berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah garang mereka.

"Mana kunci mobil kalian." pinta Luhan tenang. "Janji tetap janji. Kalian tidak berencana untuk mengingkarinya 'kan? _Oh~_ itu memalukan sekali." cibir Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar gadis licik!" geram Minho. Luhan tertawa manis. Ia menatap keempat pria di depannya tajam.

"Lebih baik gadis licik dari pada pria _bajingan_ seperti kalian berempat!" Luhan sedikit melirik kearah Seunghyun dan Myungsoo dengan sorot mata yang sama yang juga ia layangkan pada Choi bersaudara. "Apa kalian pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menerima taruhan itu? Lain kali, cari _gadis_ lain yang lebih _murah_ yang akan dengan senang hati dijadikan bahan taruhan kalian. Bahkan, mungkin saja akan menawarkan diri?" sindir Luhan yang berhasil dengan mudahnya membungkam keempat pria yang kekuasaannya tak bisa di lawan siapapun. Kecuali dirinya, tentu saja.

" _Ah~_ satu lagi," ingat Luhan tiba-tiba. "lain kali, jangan bertanding dengan _barang_ _taruhan_ jika kalian tidak ingin menanggung malu!" sarkas Luhan tersenyum miring yang kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya serta melajukan _si putih_ untuk meninggalkan arena balapan malam itu.

"Luhan... kau benar-benar gadis menarik," gumam seorang pemuda yang menyaksikan balapan panas malam ini. Pertandingan yang pertama kali ia saksikan karena keberadaan gadis yang baru saja ia mintai informasi dari asisten kepercayaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Biga naerigo eumagi heuremyeon_

 _Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo_

 _Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame_

 _Ireohge biga wasseoyo_

 _Biga naerigo eumagi hereumyeon_

 _Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo_

 _Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame_

 _Ireohge biga wasseoyo_

 _Nan oneuldo i bireul majeumyeo harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

 _O areumdaun eumakgateun uriui sarangui iyagideureun_

 _Heureuneun bicheoreom neumu apeugi ttaemunijyo o_

 _..._

Lantunan lagu favorit Luhan mengalun di dalam _Buggati putih_ , menemani si pengemudi cantik di dini hari yang sepi. Gadis itu membawa mobil mewahnya pada kecepatan rata-rata dengan pikiranya yang tertuju pada hal lain. Tepatnya, pada jalan hidup yang sedang ia jalani saat ini. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan takdir hidupnya. Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan jika ia berakhir dengan sebatang kara? Kenapa ia harus dilahirkan jika pada akhirnya banyak orang yang menghina hingga merendahkannya karena ia tak memiliki _jalan untuk pulang?_ Atau kah ia memang dilahirkan hanya untuk merasakan semua itu? Bukankah itu tidak adil untuknya?

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat serta menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Namun, ia bisa apa? Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, _untuk saat ini_.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya asal. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus hingga ia tak menyadari jika beberapa meter di depan sana ada seorang yang berlari di tengah jalan. Luhan yang kalap nyaris saja menabrak gadis bergaun putih selutut jika saja ia tidak menginjak pedal remnya tepat waktu.

Gadis bergaun putih itu berjongkok di depan mobil Luhan yang tinggal selangkah lagi menyentuh tubuh mungilnya. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan kejadian dimana ia nyaris menabrak seorang gadis.

Di sisi lain, diantara mobil Luhan dan gadis yang nyaris ditabrak Luhan, seorang gadis bergaun _peach_ dengan tangan kanannya yang menenteng _heels_ mahalnya, mengerjapkan kedua mata menyaksikan _teman_ nya hampir tertabrak mobil mewah di tengah dini hari.

 _Blam!_

Dan bersamaan dengan si gadis bergaun _peach_ hendak mendekati _teman_ nya, si pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya yang membuat keduanya bertatapan tanpa sengaja.

"Luhan?!" pekik si gaun _peach_ terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat kearah mobil mewah dan kembali lagi pada Luhan secara bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin... bagaimana bisa—" tuturnya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Luhan berdecak, ia melirik ke arah gadis bergaun putih yang nyaris di tabraknya. Dan ia semakin memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat siapa gadis yang hampir ia tabrak beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan dingin yang membuat si gaun putih mendongak, dan tatapannya sama terkejutnya dengan si gaun _peach_ kala melihat bahwa Luhan-lah yang mengemudi mobil mewah itu.

"L-Luhan?" tuturnya terbata.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak terluka. Lain kali, hati-hatilah jika menyebrang!" pesan Luhan, ia berbalik badan hendak memasuki mobilnya, mengacuhkan dua gadis yang ia kenal yang merupakan siswi berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

" _t_ -tunggu!" seru gaun bergaun _peach_ berlari kearah Luhan dan menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau meminta ganti rugi?" tanya Luhan nada suaranya sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja—bisakah kau menolong kami?" pintanya. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tampak terkejut.

"Tampaknya aku sudah mengantuk." Luhan menarik tangannya dari gadis yang menarik tangannya, yang terkenal sebagai _diva_ di sekolahnya.

"Tidak. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu." kali ini, si gaun putih yang turut memohon pertolongan pada Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kalian memiliki puluhan _bodyguard_ — _ah_ ,... atau kalian ingin meminjam ponselku, untuk menghubungi mereka?" tebak Luhan. "Baiklah, kalian bisa memakai ponselku." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyodorkannya pada sang _diva_.

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja—bisakah kami ikut denganmu?"

" _MWO?"_ pekik Luhan terkejut bukan main. Bahkan, ia sampai membulatkan kedua mata rusanya tak percaya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lantang seolah baru saja mendengar lelucon tua di acara komedi yang selalu ia tonton saat _weekend_.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo memohon padaku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Ayolah, jika kalian ingin mengerjaiku. Bukankah ini keterlaluan?"

"Sungguh, Luhan. Kami sedang tidak ingin bercanda. _Ppali!_ Kau harus menolong kami." pinta sang _diva_

"Dan kenapa harus?"

"Karena, kami sudah tidak punya banyak waktu!" lanjut si gaun putih, tanpa meminta persetujuan Luhan ia berlari memasuki bangku di samping kemudi diikuti sang _diva_. Kedua gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih dan _peach_ itu saling berdebat beberapa saat karena mobil Luhan hanya memiliki dua bangku, bahkan Luhan di buat melongo melihat kedua gadis yang terkenal sangat berpengaruh di sekolahnya rela berhimpitan hanya untuk ikut dengannya.

" _YAK! Ppali!"_ seru keduanya kompak yang mampu menyadarkan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan santai, mengabaikan keadaan dua gadis yang sialnya adalah benar Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo yang duduk berdesakan di sampingnya.

 _Hah~_

Luhan mendengus keras. Ia tak menyangka, kenapa malam ini begitu banyak kesialan yang datang menghampirinya?

 _"_ _Aku tak menyangka dia bisa menyetir,"_ Luhan mengeryit mendengar bisikan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Apa mereka bodoh? Menggunjing orang yang jelas-jelas berada di samping mereka?

 _"_ _Bahkan, dia mengendarai mobil semewah ini."_ lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya diam-diam. Tampaknya ada yang salah dari kedua gadis yang biasanya selalu mengibarkan bendera peperangan kepadanya.

 _"_ _Aku iri."_

 _"_ _Oh... nado,"_

"Dimana aku harus menurunkan kalian?" taya Luhan membuat kedua gadis mungil nan manis itu tersentak. Luhan memang berbicara pada mereka tapi kedua matanya, tak sedikitpun melirik kearah Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah kau membawa kami saja?" Luhan terkekeh kecil. Dan itu, terlihat cantik sekali.

"Kemanapun?" tanya Luhan. Kedua gadis yang merupakan _nona muda_ itu mengangguk polos.

"Termasuk ke rumah bordil?" candanya.

"LUHAN!" pekik keduanya ngeri yang membuat Luhan seketika tergelak keras.

"Kau ingin balas dendam pada kami?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali 'kan?"

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah membuat masalah denganmu." sahut Kyungsoo tak terima. "Kau bisa kirim Baekhyun kesana."

" _YAK!"_ seru Baekhyun takut sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian tega sekali padaku," Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kau sendiri sangat kejam padaku." balas Luhan membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

 _Ckiit!_

Kedua gadis itu tersentak kala tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja.

"Dengar!" Luhan meminta atensi kedua _nona muda_ itu. "Aku rasa kita tidak seakrab itu hingga kalian berada di mobilku saat ini. Ini akan terasa aneh. Tidak hanya untukku. Tapi, juga untuk kalian. Jadi, katakan dimana aku harus mengantar kalian pulang."

"Tidakkah kau mengijinkan kami untuk ikut ke rumahmu?" pinta Kyungsoo melas yang diikuti anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Rumahku tidak seperti istana kalian. Seharusnya kalian tahu itu. Lagi pula, kalian pasti akan menyesal jika ikut ke rumahku."

"Kami tidak peduli. Yang jelas, kami tidak ingin pulang." Luhan mendengus.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus membantu kalian," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, setuju untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan.

"Kami kabur dari pesta keluarga. Jujur saja, kami sedikit jenuh dengan kengkangan orang tua kami yang terus memaksa kami untuk melakukan hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan untuk sekarang. Kami lelah dan sedikit stress, dan akhirnya kami sepakat untuk kabur. Tapi, sialnya semua _bodyguard_ orang tua kami mengejar kami hingga tanpa kami tahu, kau nyaris menabrakku." Baekhyun ikut mengangguk, persis seperti anak anjing.

" _hm_ , dan kau selalu menjadi malaikat untuk kami." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Omong kosong!" sergah Luhan cepat. "Jangan memujiku disaat keadaan kalian sedang genting seperti ini. Ini semua hanya kebetulan. Dan, aku yakin esoknya kalian pasti akan menghinaku lagi."

"Maafkan aku soal itu." Baekhyun menunduk penuh sesal. "Aku memang sangat keterlaluan padamu. Dan, apa yang kau katakan selama ini padaku memang sepenuhnya benar. Aku kesepian. Tapi, setelah kau datang aku merasa hal lain yang aku inginkan. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggap semua orang sama tanpa perbedaan Tapi, kau tahu? Aku tidak dididik untuk meminta pertemanan. Aku dididik untuk menghalau pertemanan, apalagi dari kalangan kelas bawah. Maafkan aku, Luhan. Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu." Luhan tak enak hati melihat Baekhyun yang terisak bahkan Kyungsoo yang kedua matanya juga sudah berkaca. Apakah mereka benar-benar menyesal?

 _Hah~_

Luhan menghembuskan nafas. Ia menaikkan gigi _persnelling_ serta menginjak pedal gas, kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah mungilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

 _Pip! Pip!_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan mereka pada rumah minimalis yang terlihat asri dan nyaman sebagai tempat tinggal. Rumah itu memang tak besar, namun nuansa keasriannya membuat siapapun pasti akan betah dan ingin memiliki tempat tinggal yang mereka yakini adalah rumah Luhan.

Bahkan, keduanya dibuat terkejut berkali-kali lagi karena melihat mobil lain berada di garasi rumah Luhan. Dan sialnya, mobil itu tak kalah mewahnya dengan mobil yang baru saja Luhan kendarai.

" _daebak!_ Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat satu pun _Koenigsegg_ secara langsung." pekik Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya melongo tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Luhan itu? Bahkan, putra Presiden kita saja belum tentu memiliki salah satu mobil sejenis ini. Dan, Luhan? Dia bahkan punya dua mobil mewah yang harganya tak main-main." lanjut Kyungsoo takjub.

" _woah~_ aku tidak menyangka jika dua _nona muda_ ini bisa juga bersikap _kampungan_." sindir Luhan membuat kedua gadis cantik itu seketika menoleh kearahnya. "Lagi pula, jangan terlalu takjub jika faktanya, dua mobil ini adalah ilegal."

" _Mwo?!"_ Luhan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Jangankan harta, keluarga saja aku tidak punya. Jadi, kalian pikir dapat darimana semua itu?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak bekerja di klub malam 'kan? Maksudku, seperti—"

"Wanita penghibur? Pelacur?" potong Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang tampak tak enak hati. "Aku tak _semurah_ itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari hobiku. Mobil-mobil itu, rumah ini, hingga biaya hidupku sehari-hari." lanjut Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Masuklah. Kalian pasti lelah." ajak Luhan, ia berlalu memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih termenung.

"Hobi apa yang bisa menghasilkan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun tak paham yang sayangnya hanya dibalas kedikan bahu dari Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar. Kalian berdua bisa tidur disana," ujar Luhan setelah kedua tamu tak diundangnya masuk dan meneliti setiap inci pada setiap sudut rumah sederhananya. Bagaimana rumah yang tak terdapat ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Rumah itu hanya ada ruang santai yang terdapat sebuah televisi 32inch, sebuah sofa panjang, serta karpet beludru berwarna abu-abu, di sisi samping kanan ada rak yang cukup tinggi yang di dalamnya tertata rapi bingkai-bingkai foto serta berbagai jenis buku. Di belakang ruang santai, langsung terhubung dengan dapur yang diset seperti meja bar dengan _counter_ serta peralatan dapur yang dibuat menyatu. Di samping dapur ada sebuah pintu kamar mandi yang juga bersandingan dengan satu-satunya kamar yang ada di rumah ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Maaf jika kalian tak nyaman dengan _gubuk_ _kecil_ ku. Kalian bisa mandi bergantian, dan aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk kalian." tutur Luhan yang kemudian melesat ke kamarnya.

" _gubuk kecil?_ Aku justru ingin memiliki tempat tinggal seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun antusias. " _oh!_ Aku jadi bersyukur, orang yang nyaris menabrakmu adalah Luhan. y _ah_ , meskipun itu diluar ekspektasi."

" _hm_... aku juga cukup bersyukur dengan itu. Dan, aku lebih bersyukur karena Luhan berhenti di waktu yang tepat. Kau tahu? Aku hampir jantungan tadi." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kedua gadis itu berjengit.

"Tidak. Kami baru saja makan." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang kelewat ramah. Luhan hanya mengangguk asal.

"Ini baju ganti kalian. Maaf, hanya ini yang ku punya." Luhan memberikan dua pasang kaos lengan pendek serta celana training.

" _eoh..._ tidak apa. Kami yang minta maaf karena merepotkan." balas Kyungsoo sungkan. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bukan masalah. Kalian bisa langsung tidur setelah mandi." Luhan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang santainya. Ia melepas jaket hitamnya dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran sofa.

" _ehm.._ Luhan?" panggil Baekhyun ragu. Luhan menoleh sebagai respon. "Daripada kami tidur di kamarmu dan kau tidur di sofa, bagaimana jika kita menggelar kasur lipat di situ? Kita bisa tidur bersama." lanjut Baekhyun diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo.

" _oh_ ,.. aku ingin sekali merasakan tidur di kasur lipat bersama gadis seumuranku." Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tidak pernah tidur di kasur lipat?" kedua _nona muda_ itu menggeleng. "Kalian memang _bangsawan_."

" _Hey~"_ seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa tak terima.

"Baiklah, kita bisa tidur bersama disini. Kalian bisa mandi bergantian, aku akan menyiapkan tempatnya."

"Tidak!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, kami bisa membantumu." Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Atau kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu dan kami yang akan menyiapkannya." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kasur lipatnya ada di kamarku. Kalian bisa mengambilnya. Anggap saja ini _kamar_ kalian sendiri. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian mau." ucap Luhan akhirnya.

" _eoh!_ _Gomapta_ Lu!" seru Baekhyun antusias sementara Kyungsoo yang tak hentinya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin, bagi Luhan malam ini adalah malam paling konyol yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Karena, bagaimana tidak? Ia tak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan akan berbagi kasur dengan dua orang yang sering menghinanya di sekolah.

"Bukankah menurut kalian ini aneh?" tanya Luhan yang posisi tidurnya berada di tengah-tengah antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya tak hanya berbagi kasur, bahkan juga selimut dan ketiganya juga sama-sama belum bisa memejamkan kedua mata mereka untuk tidur dan memilih menatap langit-langi rumah mungil Luhan. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasi mereka.

"Sangat aneh." sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak pernah menerima tamu sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang bermalam di rumahku. Dan, sekalinya ada tamu—aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Luhan..." panggil Baekhyun lirih. "Terima kasih telah menolong kami." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tersentuh mendengarmu berterima kasih padaku." candanya. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak." sela Baekhyun cepat. "Dengar, aku juga minta maaf. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." sesal Baekhyun. "Aku tahu dan aku sadar sepenuhnya. Sikapku padamu benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaris memejamkan kedua matanya jika saja ia tak mendengar _krusak-krusuk_ dari seseorang di sebelahnya membuat refleks Kyungsoo ikut terduduk dan melihat bagaimana saat Luhan menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya penuh kasih.

"Syukurlah jika kau tahu. Sikapmu memang tak bisa dimaafkan." bisik Luhan yang entah kenapa justru membuat Baekhyun terisak hebat.

" _huwaaaaaaa!_ Maafkan aku, Lu.. maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu. Tapi, aku terlalu gengsi untuk bersikap baik. _Huwaaaaaa_... aku jahat. Aku memang jahat." isak Baekhyun histeris.

"Tak perlu mengatakannya, kami semua juga tahu jika kau sangat jahat, Byun!" sarkas Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya bersamaan. "Dan, bisakah kau hentikan drama ini? Ini sudah pagi dan aku ingin tidur!"

"Bilang saja jika kau juga ingin dipeluk Lulu."

" _huh?"_ Luhan mengeryit mendengar sindiran Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

" _yak!_ Diam kau mulut bebek!"

"Kau tahu, Lu? Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu kakaknya." Ujar Baekhyun masih memeluk Luhan erat.

" _mwo?!"_

"Dan, apa kau tahu jika Kyungsoo adalah—"

 _Bruk!_

Luhan terkejut bukan main karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya dan Baekhyun hanya untuk membekap mulut gadis bermarga Byun itu. Mengakibatkan ketiganya terjatuh dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada di atas tubuh Luhan yang masih berpelukan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo? Dan, aku tidak menyangka jika kalian berteman akrab."

"Sebenarnya, kami adalah teman sejak kecil." Kyungsoo yang menjawab dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut Baekhyun rapat-rapat.

"Tapi, si Byun ini karena terlalu banyak menonton drama, ia ingin punya banyak teman dan membentuk semacam _genk_ , karena orang tua kami membatasi pertemanan kami dengan siapapun. Tapi, kau lihat sendiri 'kan tingkah laku konyolnya membuatnya mendapat karma send— _ARGH!"_ Kyungsoo memekik karena Baekhyun menggigit telapak tangannya keras-keras.

"Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tahu kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku." cibir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendecih tak peduli. "Jadi, Lu—kau mau memaafkanku 'kan? Aku janji, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu."

" _oh, nado_. Aku juga," sahut Kyungsoo setuju. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa keras.

"Aku rasa—mobilku tadi benar-benar membentur kepala kalian berdua. _Oh-tidak_ , ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku yang sedang mabuk atau kalian yang sedang mabuk? Tapi, seingatku aku sama sekali tidak minum tadi." gumam Luhan. "Atau aku sekarang sedang bermimpi? _Woah~_ aku harus cepat tidur." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya menarik selimutnya hingga menutup sampai kepala sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkahnya hanya saling melirik satu sama lain. _Oh_ , bukankah memang hari ini hari yang aneh?

 ** _seeyouagain_**

* * *

Saya kembali, _everybody..._

Ada yang kangen kah? Kangen sama siapa nih? Yang jelas bukan sama akuh yah...

 _Maaf kalau saya ngaretnya kebangetan (keknya udah lebih sebulan kan?)_

 _Saya harap masih ada yang mau baca ini, kkkk_

 **(-)** Dan,... **maap** kalau ini kepanjangan, huhuhu... karena flashbacknya LuBaekSoo ada yang aku cut, takutnya kalau kalian ngantuk tengah jalan atau ada yang udah mulai bosen?

Maaf karena udah buat kalian nunggu lama L

 ** _But,_** _see you in next chapter..._

 **Special Thanks to :**

Prrk.61, sleepingbunny, onlyhunkai, xxizy, Guest ( _25/12/18_ ), sunny-peach, LSaber, skyeinnight, dhyamanta1214, 97, salma lulu, Tosccoustique, snowless, xiaoLu794. _(Makasih atas reviewnya di chap 1)_

sunny-peach, Guest ( _30/12/18_ ), sarah, made asih, xxizy, xiaoLu794, almurfa, dhyamanta1214, seluhundeer, anggrayn, nisaramaidah28, pilo, ebihana. _(Makasih atas reviewnya di chap 2)_

 ** _Makasih atas semua kesan kalian, aku seneng banget bacanya._**

Dan, enggak lupa juga buat yang udah follow dan fav fanfic ini, **_terima kasih banyak_** **.** Dan, makasih buat semuanya yang baca ( _siders_ ), yang sempetin mampir, aku harap ini bisa menghibur kalian.

 _pay pay..._


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Light Black_**

 ** _Main Cast :_** Luhan, Oh Sehun

 ** _Other Cast :_** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **.etc.**

 ** _HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo_**

 ** _story by_** _: Min J-Lu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading guys!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Cerita panjang tentang masa lalu Kris benar-benar cukup menyita waktu ketiganya. Bahkan, jikapun ketiganya tidak benar-benar sedang tertarik mungkin ketiganya sudah tertidur mendengar dongeng panjang yang Kris ceritakan. Apalagi, saat Kris masih tenangnya mengatakan, _"itu saja hanya singkat ceritanya."_

 _Singkat cerita?_ Apa dia bercanda? Lantas bagaimana dengan panjang ceritanya?

"Aku benar-benar masih tak percaya, ada seorang gadis yang masih berumur belasan yang hidupnya sudah sekeras itu?" tutur Kai mulai berucap diantara kedua temannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam sejak ia bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar dari ruang penyidik.

"Tapi, cerita mereka sungguh menarik." Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Dan, Luhan itu benar-benar keren."

"Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukainya?" tuduh Kai. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti." balasnya yang kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun yag sedari tadi hanya diam. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, _huh?"_ tanyanya yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Kai juga. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tidak. Hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak penting."

"Dan, kutebak hal tidak penting itu adalah Luhan." tebak Kai yakin. Sehun mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa harus Luhan?"

"Entahlah. Karena, sejak gadis itu menodongkan pistolnya padamu, kau terlihat lebih banyak melamun. Seperti banyak pikiran. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?" jawab Kai. Sehun terdiam sejenak sementara Chanyeol juga menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Dia terlalu misterius. Bahkan, dari cerita Kris tadi, seperti mengandung makna tersembunyi yang tak kupahami. Kalian paham maksudku 'kan? Terlebih mengingat bagaimana pekerjaannya sekarang."

" _yoksi..._ seorang _leader_ memang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda." pekik Kai semangat.

" _woah~_ bahkan aku tak berfikir sampai kesana," sahut Chanyeol. Sehun berdecak. Kedua temannya ini terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di rumah sehingga radar _detektif_ mereka lama bereaksi.

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada untungnya curiga pada rekan sendiri." halau Sehun jengah melihat wajah takjub _bak_ anak anjing _sok_ menggemaskan yang dipasang kedua temannya.

 _Drrt~ Drrt~_

Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai ketika ponselnya berdering nyaring. Kai ikut mengeryit namun tak lama ia meraih ponselnya yang terpendam apik di saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu. Kai menggeleng.

"Nomor tak dikenal. Haruskah ku angkat?" Kai balik bertanya yang dibalas isyarat Sehun yang melirik kearah ponselnya seolah mengatakan, _'angkat saja'_.

" _yeob—_ "

 _"_ _YAK! Kenapa lama sekali?!"_ Kai mengeryit mendengar suara cempreng khas wanita yang cukup asing di telinganya.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Kai bertampang bodoh.

 _"_ _Kau tak mengenali suaraku?"_ tanya si penelpon.

"Salah sambung?" tebak Kai ragu. Si penelpon berdecak.

 _"_ _Bisa kau to the point saja, Baek?"_ Kai semakin mengeryit mendengar pertengkaran dua suara wanita seberang sana.

 _"_ _YAK! Apa kau punya sopan santun? Kau pikir, kau sedang menghubungi jasa pengantar?"_

 _"_ _Cih! Sok sopan!"_

" _hey..._ dengan siapa aku bicara?" Kai menginterupsi jengah.

 _"_ _oh, mian Kai. Bisakah kau menolong kami?"_

"Kau—"

 _"_ _yaampun... kau masih tidak tahu siapa ini?!"_ potong si penelpon kesal sendiri. _"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."_

Kai manggut-manggut mengerti.

" _ah~_ darimana kau tahu nomorku?" tanya Kai lebih penasaran dengan fakta satu itu.

 _"_ _Ini nomor Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong. Aku tidak punya pulsa dan ponsel Luhan sedang error, memoringnya terlalu penuh—dan, tinggal ponsel Kyungsoo yang masih waras—tak seperti yang punya..."_

 _"_ _Baek..."_ si penelpon terkekeh dan Kai hanya membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam serta memandang Sehun dan Chanyeol horor yang dibalas dengan sorotan penasaran— _tepatnya ini hanya respon dari Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Oke oke... maafkan aku. Sampai dimana kita tadi?"_ tanya suara seberang, Kai hendak merespon namun suara kesal lainnya kembali terdengar lebih jelas.

 _"_ _Dasar tidak berguna!"_ sarkasnya kesal. _"oh... Kim Jongin, bisa kau bantu mengambil pesanan kami?"_

" _huh?"_ dan seketika Kai menunjukkan wajah _blank_ nya mendengar permintaan langsung tanpa jedanya itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana? Bisa tidak?"_ tanya suara seberang lebih terdengar seperti paksaan.

" _oh-ya_... baiklah. Dimana barangnya?"

 _"_ _Kau bisa mengambil langsung di bea cukai."_

" _mwo_?!"

 _"_ _Jika ingin marah. Kau bisa marah pada Luhan. Dia yang memesan barang. Dan, barangnya tertahan di bea cukai. Aku tidak tahu dia membeli apa. Tapi, aku akan mengirim billing pesanannya padamu."_ jelasnya yang hanya direspon anggukan dari Kai.

"Baiklah."

 _"_ _Oke. Terima kasih kalau begitu!"_

 _Pip!_

Kai menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ditatapnya kedua temannya melas.

"Siapa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo." jawab Kai lengkap.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Kai mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Mereka meminta kita untuk mengambil barang." jawab Kai lesu. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis mereka, belum mencerna sepenuhnya seluruh ucapan Kai.

"Maksudmu?" Kai mendengus. Kenapa sekarang giliran Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berfikir lambat? Chanyeol sih dia tidak heran, tapi Sehun?

"Kyungsoo meminta kita untuk mengambil pesanan Luhan di bea cukai. Sepertinya barangnya tertahan di sana."

 _Ting!_

Kembali, ketiga pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada ponsel Kai yang berdenting nyaring.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Kyungsoo mengirim _billing_ pesanannya." jawab Kai setelah membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Atas nama siapa?" lelaki botak yang merangkap sebagai pegawai bea cukai itu menatap ketiga pria tampan yang baru saja datang dan menanyakan barang yang akan mereka ambil.

"Luhan. Kami mengambil barang atas nama Luhan." jawab Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada nama _'Luhan'_.

"Bisa tunjukkan kartu identitas kalian?" pinta si pegawai. Sehun berdecak tak sabar, ia mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya dan menodorkannya tepat di wajah si botak.

"Aku harap kau bisa membaca!" sarkas Sehun.

"Maaf, maaf tuan Oh. Aku hanya memastikan. Karena, barang atas nama Luhan, bukan barang sembarangan." jawabnya.

"Memangnya, darimana asal barang itu?" tanya Kai.

"MI6. Kalian percaya itu?" balasnya menatap ketiga pria tampan itu bergantian.

"Apa Luhan juga memiliki hubungan dengan MI6? Aneh rasanya mendengar mereka bersedia mengirim barang sampai ke Asia." ujar Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bisa kami ambil barangnya?" pinta Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol meskipun ia turut memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." sang pegawai berlalu untuk mengambil barang yang mereka inginkan.

"Luhan pernah mengatakan jika ia juga memiliki atasan di London." tutur Sehun. "Tapi, aku tidak menyangka jika ia memiliki hubungan dengan MI6."

"Pantas saja latar belakangnya sulit dicari." sahut Kai yang diikuti anggukan Chanyeol.

" _jja_... ini paketnya," kata pegawai botak yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengalihkan atensi ketiga pria tampan itu.

"Kau bercanda? Kita kemari hanya untuk barang sekecil ini?" sahut Kai tak percaya. Ditatapnya kubus cokelat yang tampaknya berukuran 5x5cm. Di bagian depan kotak ada lambang khas badan intel Inggris, MI6.

Sehun meraih kotak itu dan dengan mudah mengantonginya di saku mantelnya.

"Kami pergi." pamitnya pada pegawai bea cukai yang dibalas anggukan darinya.

"Kira-kira apa isinya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kita akan tahu jika kita pulang sekarang," jawab Sehun berjalan memimpin diantara kedua rekan kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai ketika Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Sehun mendengus. Wajahnya kelihatan marah sekali.

"Siapa yang mem- _password_ pagar rumah kita?" tanya Sehun suaranya rendah, menahan emosi.

" _MWO?!"_ dan Kai serta Chanyeol memekik bersamaan.

" _aish!_ Ini pasti ulah tiga wanita itu." tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran. "Cepat telpon mereka, Kai!" titah Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai yang duduk di bangku belakang. Kai ikutan mendengus, ia merutuki kedatangan tiga wanita yang sudah hidup seenaknya di area istananya.

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_ balas suara ketus dari seberang tepat pada dering keempat Kai menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo yang belum sempat ia simpan.

" _yak!_ Apa kau mem- _password_ gerbang rumah kami?"

 _"_ _oh, kau sudah sampai?"_ suara Kyungsoo balas bertanya dengan santai.

"Cepat buka gerbangnya, _pinguin_!"

 _"_ _Kau memanggilku apa?!"_ terdengar geraman dari seberang. _"Buka saja sendiri! Dasar hitam menyebalkan!"_

 _Pip!_

" _YAK!"_ Kai berseru kesal pada ponselnya sendiri sementara di depan sana, kedua temannya, Chanyeol yang tertawa keras dan Sehun yang menggeleng tak heran.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, _bung..."_ ujar Chanyeol. Kai berdecak masa bodoh. Ia kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. Mengotak-atik sesuatu yang kiranya bisa untuk membuka _password_ sialan gerbang rumah mereka.

"Sudah dapat?" tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"Diamlah! Beri aku satu menit!" sarkas Kai masih kesal karena ditertawakan oleh kedua temannya.

"Satu menitmu itu seperti lima jam. Lamaaa sekali..." sahut Chanyeol membuat Kai ingin sekali memukul kepala pria yang terlalu banyak tertawa sedari tadi.

 _Klik!_

 _Sreet!_

" _oh!_ Terbuka... apa _password_ nya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mendengar bunyi _klik_ serta gerbang rumah mereka yang membuka secara otomatis.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri!" sinis Kai. Chanyeol tertawa kecil sementara Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan tempat tinggalnya.

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

 _Blam!_

Ketiga pria tampan itu keluar dari mobil Sehun bersamaan dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumah mereka.

"Siapa mereka? Berani sekali memberi _password_ gerbang rumah kita?!" omel Kai masih tak terima yang sayangnya protesannya itu diabaikan oleh kedua temannya.

 _Cklek!_

" _woah~_ " Kai dan Chanyeol memekik heboh pada saat Sehun membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Mereka benar-benar tak menyangka, rumah yang biasanya lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang hewan kini berubah lebih manusiawi. Rumah ini benar-benar bersih. Semuanya tertata rapi, tak ada barang atau pun sampah yang berserakan. Dan, pemandangan ini benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya. Lebih terawat dan layak dihuni.

" _oh_ , kalian sudah datang?" ketiganya menoleh kompak pada Baekhyun yang menyapa mereka dari arah dapur.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada rumah kami?" tanya Chanyeol takjub. Ketiganya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ruang santai.

"Membuatnya lebih pantas untuk dihuni. Maaf jika lancang, tapi rumah kotor itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." jujur Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak masalah. Hanya sedikit terkejut." tutur Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" _ah-ya_... aku hampir lupa, kami memutuskan untuk menggunakan tiga ruang kosong di lantai ini. Tidak masalah 'kan?" ijin Baekhyun.

"Kau gunakan untuk apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ruang yang berpintu hitam, kami gunakan sebagai ruang kerja. Karena, kami tebak sepertinya kalian berdiskusi di sembarang tempat. Jadi, karena mulai sekarang kita adalah tim akan lebih baik jika kita punya tempat yang tetap. Lalu, pintu berwarna abu-abu itu adalah ruang _gym_ , tak hanya kalian yang membutuhkan. Kami juga membutuhkannya omong-omong. Dan, ruang yang berpintu putih itu adalah ruang rawat—"

"Ruang apa?" potong Kai dan Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum cantik.

"Sebenarnya, ini permintaan Luhan, kalian tahu 'kan dia juga seorang dokter. Bagaimanapun dia ingin meminimalisir jika diantara kita ada yang terluka." ketiganya menggangguk paham.

" _eoh_ , itu sangat efektif, mengingat kami bertiga sangat membenci rumah sakit." ujar Chanyeol. "Dan, bolehkah kami melihat ruangannya?" ijinnya kemudian yang direspon anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kalian pasti menyukainya." Jawab Baekhyun, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja, ruang yang berpintu hitam.

" _hi soosoo_..." seru Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan layar-layar komputer yang ada di ruang kerja baru mereka.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Baek! Itu menggelikan." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _daebak!_ Darimana kalian mendapatkan semua ini?" tanya Chanyeol berbinar. Kyungsoo yang tak menyadari dengan kedatangan para pemilik rumah seketika menoleh dan memandang remeh ketiganya.

" _wah..._ kalian cukup cepat untuk mengetahui _password_ yang kubuat." remehnya.

" _yak!_ Kau meragukan kemampuanku?! Lagi pula, kenapa kau mem _-password_ gerbang rumah kami?" seru Kai tak terima sedang Kyungsoo mengedik acuh.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kalian ceroboh sekali? Ini adalah hal dasar yang harus kalian lakukan. Begitu banyak informasi yang ada di rumah ini, bagaimana jika ada penyusup masuk? Kalian seperti memberi umpan yang terlalu mudah!"

" _yayaya_... itu seperti kau yang masuk kemari tanpa permisi. _Heol!_ Seharusnya aku mem _-password_ nya sejak dulu,"

"Apa kau pikir dengan kau mem _-password_ nya aku tak bisa masuk? Lagipula, apa _sih_ yang bisa dilakukan pria malas sepertimu?"

" _YAK!"_ pekik Kai membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa keras sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih meneliti seisi ruang kerja ini. Berbagai komputer dengan spesifikasi lengkap dengan layarnya yang dibuat berjajar menggantung ke atas, kemudian sisi ujung ruang berbagai jenis senjata api hingga bermacam-macam bom yang diletakkan di dalam etalase khusus. Serta sepaket sofa panjang nan empuk yang berhadapan dengan deretan komputer.

"Mustahil kalian memasang semua ini dalam waktu tiga perempat hari." gumam Sehun yang masih didengar oleh empat orang lainnya.

"Kau benar _leader-nim_. Karena, memang bukan kami yang memasang. Jauh-jauh hari Lulu kami sudah memesan semua ini." jawab Baekhyun bangga.

" _daebak!_ Dia penuh dengan rencana." kagum Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Baekhyun senang. "Oya, barangnya sudah kalian ambil 'kan?"

" _eoh..._ ini dia," Sehun mengeluarkan kotak yang sedari awal berada dalam saku mantelnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Kai.

"Kami juga tidak tahu." jawab Baekhyun yang membuka paket Luhan secepat kilat. "Mereka membungkusnya rapat sekali," gumam Baekhyun kesal karena perekat kotaknya susah sekali di buka.

 _Krek!_

" _oh_ -apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berjuang membuka kotak itu susah payah, dan mendapati benda teramat kecil di dalamnya.

" _chip?"_ lirih Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan benda mungil itu.

"Coba kau sambungkan pada komputer." titah Chanyeol yang dituruti Kyungsoo tanpa banyak bicara. Ia memasukkan _chip_ itu ke dalam perangkat komputer barunya dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga mereka melihat bagaimana sekitar belasan layar komputer, yang awalnya berwarna pelangi berubah menjadi gambar bergerak berwarna hitam-putih.

" _oh-God_..." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya takjub begitu pula Kyungsoo yang melongo tak percaya. Kai yang melebarkan kedua matanya, Chanyeol yang sampai menganga sementara Sehun yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini _God's Eye."_ gumam Kai masih terperangah takjub. "Meskipun ini hanya _copy_ annya. Tapi, sungguh ini adalah alat yang paling diincar nomor dua di dunia. Kita harus menjaganya baik-baik."

"Setuju." sahut Kyungsoo sependapat. "Kita harus menjaganya baik-baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Sehun merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sekarang. Ini terasa seperti baru saja pindah ke rumah baru. Apalagi, hal yang membuatnya semakin aneh adalah keberadaan pintu putih yang dibaliknya terdapat bau-bau khas obat-obatan yang amat sangat dibencinya sejak kecil. Namun, lucunya jika ia membenci hal-hal semacam itu, kenapa saat ini ia berdiri di depan pintu putih yang tertutup rapat?

 _Cklek!_

Tangan kekar putih pucat itu mendorong pintu perlahan, seolah ia takut suara decitan pintu mengusik seorang yang berada di dalamnya.

"Kau disini?" dan seharusnya dua kata ini dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Tapi tidak, gadis bermata rusa itu mendahuluinya untuk menyapa satu sama lain.

"Masuklah." Luhan, si pemilik ruangan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Aku harap, aku tidak mengganggumu." tutur Sehun. Luhan yang sedang membaca di meja kerjanya seketika mendongak, membuat pertemuan dengan sepasang mata setajam elang itu.

"Tidak sama sekali. Apa kau sudah melihat semuanya? Maaf jika kami berbuat seenaknya." sesal Luhan. Sehun tersenyum samar, nyaris tak terlihat.

"Justru kami yang merepotkan kalian. Kami tuan rumah, tapi kami dibuat terkejut dengan rumah kami sendiri." Luhan terkekeh, dan itu cantik sekali.

"Setidaknya, kami hanya membantu untuk merubah pola hidup kalian yang buruk." ujar Luhan jujur. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku," candanya. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kejujuran lebih banyak menyakitkan?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengedik acuh.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena itu banyak orang lebih memilih berbohong." Luhan mengulas senyum kecil.

"Tapi, kebohongan tak 'kan bertahan lama."

" _eoh_... tapi, setidaknya kebohongan bisa memberi harapan baru untuk orang lain." Luhan terdiam, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya Sehun yang melihat keterdiaman Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu." jawab Luhan misterius. "Dan, bagaimana dengan lukamu? Aku bisa mengobatinya sekarang." tutur Luhan mengingatkan.

" _ah_ ~ baiklah. Kau bisa lakukan sekarang."

"Kau duduklah di tempat tidur itu." titah Luhan yang dituruti Sehun. Pria tampan itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Luhan yang meraih sarung tangan karet serta beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Luhan berdiri di belakang Sehun setelah mencuci tangannya dengan sabun antiseptik, ia juga sudah mengenakan sarung tangan karet.

"Bisa kau lepas kemejamu?" pinta Luhan ragu.

"Oh, tentu saja!" jawab Sehun cepat. Ia langsung membuka kemeja membuatnya bertelanjang dada di depan wanita cantik yang sejak awal kedatagannya telah mampu menarik perhatiannya.

" _argh~"_ Sehun meringis kecil. Entah apa yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu di balik punggungnya.

"Aku dengar, kau serta Kai dan Chanyeol adalah teman sejak kecil." Luhan membuka pembicaraan, ia melakukannya guna mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dari rasa sakit akibat luka yang sedang ia obati.

"Rumah kami berdekatan. Membuat kami _terpaksa_ selalu bersama sejak bayi." Luhan terkekeh.

"Aku iri sekali." Sehun tersenyum kecil, meskipun Luhan tak melihatnya.

" _yah..._ tapi, aku bosan melihat wajah mereka." tutur Sehun. "Kau tahu? Itu seperti duniaku tak pernah berputar. Selalu berhenti dititik yang sama."

"Apa kau bosan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku sadar aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka."

"Kalian bertiga seperti kembar dempet." Sehun tertawa refleks membuat Luhan tertegun seketika. Karena, yang pernah ia dengar _leader work_ _team_ -nya ini terkenal dengan sifat dingin nan acuhnya. Bahkan, rumornya ia jarang tertawa meskipun mendengar lelucon selucu apapun. Tapi, sekarang? Hanya karena celutuk sederhana Luhan, semudah itukah pria tampan itu tertawa? Dan, sungguh Luhan bersumpah, Sehun terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan kala tertawa, menghasilkan desiran aneh pada diri Luhan yang tak pernah ia rasakan pada pria manapun sebelumnya.

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasa seperti itu." ujar Sehun. Entah kenapa berbincang dengan Luhan saat ini terasa segala rasa perih yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, tak terasa sama sekali.

" _oh-ya_... aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah lihat _basement_?"

" _huh?_ Ada apa memangnya?"

"yang kutahu, kau juga tertarik dengan otomotif, jadi aku juga menata bengkel di _basement_ rumah ini." kedua mata Sehun berbinar antusias.

" _jinjja?"_

" _eoh!_ Segala macam onderdilnya juga sudah datang bersamaan dengan komputer dan barang-barang lainnya."

" _daebak!_ Kau tahu? Itu adalah salah satu impianku."

"Aku rasa, semuanya yang ada di rumah ini adalah impian masing-masing."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak paham. "Kim Jongin yang menginginkan ruang kerja lengkap se-set perangkat komputer di rumahnya. Park Chanyeol yang ingin ada ruang _gym_ pribadi dan kau yang ingin memiliki bengkel."

" _daebak._ Kau mewujudkan semua kenginan kami begitu saja?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Bukan hanya aku. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga turut andil." jawab Luhan. "Lagipula, dengan cara ini bukankah secara tidak langsung kalian akan menerima kami dengan senang hati?" seketika senyum dibibir Sehun luntur dalam sekejap. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dasar licik!" desisnya yang mampu di dengar Luhan.

Luhan tertawa meskipun Sehun mengatainya dan mendengar Luhan tertawa tanpa beban entah kenapa membuat Sehun ikut menarik sudur bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus yang terlihat sangat tampan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tak terasa hari ini adalah hari ke dua puluh, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Dan selama itu pula hubungan keenamnya semakin lekat satu sama lain. Tak ada kecanggungan seperti awal pertemuan keenamnya, bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah bermain game, menonton, membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci, berbelanja, dan pekerjaan lainnya mereka bagi secara bergilir rata.

 _'_ _You Lose!'_

"WOHOOOOO!" Kai dan Baekhyun memekik senang mendengar suara sang operator game. Keduanya bahkan sampai berpelukan, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menekuk wajahnya serta membanting _stick game_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Kau lihat Yeollie... sudah kukatakan, aku yang akan menang!" ejek Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

" _yak!_ Kenapa kau ikut bersorak?!" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Karena, aku berada di kubu Baekhyun." jawab Kai nyengir bangga.

"Dasat pengkhianat!" sinis Chanyeol sementara Kai berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya. Membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah kesenangannya tersendiri.

" _Pie_ datang!" suara Kyungsoo terdengar menggelegar di setiap sudut rumah. Ia berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa dua piring besar.

" _woah~_ strawberry..." pekik Baekhyun yang langsung menyerbu _pie_ hangat buatan Kyungsoo yang sudah si pembuat letakkan di meja ruang santai rumah mereka. Tak hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat antusias menyerbu _pie_ Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chanyeol pun tak mau ketinggalan menyantap masakan koki resmi di rumah mereka. _Yah—_ meskipun tak jarang, Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut memasak makanan wajib mereka.

"Siapa yang menang?" Sehun muncul dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa tunggal yang kosong yang berada di sisi kanan Kyungsoo duduk, sementara Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol duduk bersila di atas karpet beludru berwarna biru laut.

"Aku tentu saja. Chanyeol tak pernah menang dariku." jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Aku hanya mengalah padamu. Jika kau kalah, nanti kau menangis. Aku tidak mau mendengar suara bayi cempreng di rumah ini." ejek Chanyeol. baekhyun membulat tak terima.

" _yak!_ Apa kau bilang?!" seru Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali menyulut emosinya.

" _Wae?! Wae?! Wae?!_ Apa yang mau kau lakukan pendek?!" ejek Chanyeol dengan senyum penuh kepuasan.

"Park Chanyeol! kau—"

 _Brak!_

Kelima orang itu sontak menoleh kearah wanita cantik bermata rusa yang entah muncul darimana serta merta membawa sebendel berkas yang sebelumnya pernah membuat Kai frustasi.

" _hi_ Lulu..." sapa Kai dan Chanyeol memasang senyum semanis mungkin yang hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun merengut sebal.

 _Plak!_

 _Plak!_

"Berhenti menatap Luhan- _ku_ seperti akan memakannya! Mata kalian benar-benar terlihat mesum!" seru Kyungsoo setelah puas memukul kepala belakang dua pria yang sudah terhitung selama 20 hari ini terus mencari perhatian Luhan, sama seperti dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku juga harus menjawab, _hi Jonginie... hi Yeollie..._ begitu?" sinis Luhan yang anehnya masih dibalas senyuman lebar dari kedua pria itu.

Luhan menggeleng ngeri.

"Aku sudah mempelajari semuanya." tutur Luhan duduk di samping Baekhyun, mengabaikan dua pria tampan— _Kai dan Chanyeol_ , yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun serius.

"Pada dasarnya _Sowell Group_ mendapat dana ilegal sebanyak 75% dari _pihak hitam_ yang identitasnya masih tak kita ketahui. Kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan politikus Jung Won Bom dan Dewan Kang Jong Un sepenuhnya tertuju pada pemasok dana _Sowell Group_ , ada beberapa bukti jika mereka saling berhubungan. Dan juga, ada kemungkinan jika penculikan putra tunggal Ha Ji Won juga berhubungan dengan pembunuhan sebelumnya." Luhan menjelaskan awal permasalahan kasus pertama mereka sebagai tim.

"Jadi, apa motif pembunuhan ini?" tanya Kai. Luhan menoleh kearahnya setelah sebelumnya berfikir sebentar.

"Jika sesuai dengan data yang ada, Kim Jun Seo, korban penculikan yang merupakan putra dari Ha Ji Won diketahui juga _putra lain_ dari Kim Hyun Bin, korban pembunuhan sekaligus pemilik pertama _Sowell Group_. Dari sini kita tahu, jika sejak awal semua ini memang saling berkaitan."

"Apa itu artinya Ha Ji Won dan dan Kim Hyun Bin adalah orang tua kandung Kim Jun Seo? Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak ada informasi se _privasi_ itu disini. Tapi, setelah mempelajari semua dokumen ini anggap saja jika mereka berdua _pernah_ berhubungan."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pihak hitam?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itulah pokok permasalahannya. Pasalnya, pemegang saham _Sowell_ seluruhnya adalah keluarga besar Kim Hyun Bin, yang diketahui sangat segan dan begitu patuh kepadanya. Akan cukup sulit mencari informasi siapa orang dibalik semua ini."

"Bagaimana dengan susunan organisasinya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jabatan tertinggi di dapuk oleh putra serta keponakan Kim Hyun Bin, Kim Woo Bin dan Kim Hyoong Jeong. Hampir lebih dari rata-rata data pegawai bahwa kebanyakan pekerja di _Sowell Group_ adalah keluarga besar Kim."

"Siapa orang yang dicurigai sebagai daftar _pihak hitam_?" tanya Sehun mulai menganalisa.

"Menurut keterangan jaksa, ada lima nama yang diduga termasuk dalam pihak hitam _Sowell Group_ , Menteri Keuangan, Kim Ahn. CEO VIPagency, Lee Seungri. Dewan Perwakilan Rakyat, Han Sung. Presdir _Lotus Group_ , Son Dambi. Serta, Direktur Utama _Samsung Medical Center_ , Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi, kecurigaan itu segera dihapus mengingat kelimanya adalah orang terpengaruh _yang hanya_ berteman dekat dengan Kim Hyun Bin."

"Semudah itu mereka menghapus nama kelimanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka bukan _orang sembarang_ yang patut untuk dicurigai, Baek." sela Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk lugu.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Pihak polisi hingga jaksa menghapus nama kelimanya karena mereka tak memiliki bukti. Ini tak akan memberi petunjuk apapun." ujar Kyungsoo setelah sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak.

"Bahkan, berkas ini pun tak begitu banyak menunjukkan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tampaknya, ada terlalu banyak data yang dimanipulasi." lanjut Luhan.

" _eoh_... dan sepertinya, kita harus memulainya dari nol," jengah Kai sudah merasa lelah yang bahkan belum memulai apapun.

"Atau justru tidak?" sahut Sehun tiba-tiba. Ditatapnya kelima rekannya satu per satu hingga kedua matanya terhenti pada Luhan yang juga tengah memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya padanya.

"Kita tetap selidiki lima orang ini, tapi kita juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang dalam _Sowell_ lepas begitu saja." lanjut Sehun setelah berfikir keras sejak tadi. "Kita bergerak tiga hari lagi. Baek, kai mata-matai Kim Ahn, jika perlu kau masuklah ke dalam lingkup lingkungannya." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Tenang saja, itu perkara mudah untukku."

"Yeol, kau awasi Han Sung. Aku akan mengawasi Lee Seungri. Luhan, Kim Joonmyeon bagianmu. Dan, kau Kai—ikuti gerak-gerik Son Dambi." Kai menatap Sehun tampak terkejut.

"Aku turun ke lapang?" tanya Kai.

" _wae?"_

"Lalu, siapa orang ruang?"

"Kyungsoo tentu saja." jawab Sehun. Kini, ia menatap Kyungsoo serius. "Soo, kau bertugas untuk mengawasi seluruh aktivitas _Sowell_. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali." Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

"Serahkan saja padaku." balas Kyungsoo semangat.

"Dan, ya—dimanapun kalian berada jangan pernah matikan _gps_. Soo, tugasmu juga mengawasi kami." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah mendapat informasi mengenai jadwal lima orang itu." ujar Kai keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah berkutat di dalam sana selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Ia berjalan menuju ruang santai menghampiri kelima rekannya yang memang sedang santai berkumpul disana. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kembali melanjutkan rutinitas mereka yaitu bermain game. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berdiskusi tentang kasus pertama mereka serta Sehun yang sedang mengevaluasi juniornya melalui tablet kerjanya.

Kai memilih tempat duduk di samping Luhan yang duduk di sofa panjang bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun yang duduk di sofa tunggal sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di atas karpet beludru masih terfokus dengan game yang mereka mainkan rutin satu minggu ini.

"Menteri Keuangan Kim Ahn, hanya memiliki satu jadwal kosong; dua minggu kedepan hari Rabu. Dewan muda Han Sung juga memiliki jadwal kosong di minggu yang sama, hari Senin. Sedangkan, CEO VIPagency, Lee Seungri _free_ tiga hari di minggu yang sama, Senin, Selasa, dan Rabu. Kemudian, Son Dambi, presdir _Lotus Group_ , memiliki jadwal kosong minggu depan hari Minggu. Dan terakhir, Kim Joonmyeon, direktur Samsung Medical Center, ini gila—tapi dia hanya memiliki satu jadwal kosong bulan depan." jelas Kai panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Son Dambi." balas Sehun, ia mengotak-atik tabletnya sebentar yang ternyata ia gunakan untuk mengubah fitur pada televisi yang digunakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain game.

 _Klik!_

Dan dalam sekejab televisi itu berubah layar dengan latar berwarna biru tua serta memunculkan lima foto berikut profil lengkap dari target pertama yang akan mereka selidiki.

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di hari liburnya?" tanya Baekhyun menatap satu-satunya foto wanita dari kelima targetnya.

"Aku rasa sama seperti rutinitas orang kaya lainnya." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, coba kau baca profil paling bawah,... wanita itu seorang maniak _sex_." tutur Chanyeol jeli dengan tulisan-tulisan kotak kecil yang membutuhkan ketelitian yang serius.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun secara kompak menoleh kearah Kai yang saat ini menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" _tidaktidak..._ aku tahu jelas rencana _licik_ kalian semua. Kalian tidak akan mengorbankan _senjata perkasa_ ku 'kan?" tanya Kai keringat dingin yang membuat Chanyeol serta tiga wanita cantik lain tertawa lepas. Sedangkan, Sehun hanya menggeleng malas.

" _yaampun_ , kau mesum sekali, Kai..." sahut Baekhyun masih tergelak.

"Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba," balas Kyungsoo yang membuat gelak tawa mereka semakin keras.

" _YAK! YAK! YAK!_ " seru Kai tak terima.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, ada benarnya juga." ujar Sehun membuat Kai sontak melotot kearahnya. Sehun tersenyum miring.

" _hey_ , seharusnya kau senang, _bung_... fantasimu akan terwujud sebentar lagi." celutuk Chanyeol. Kai merengut melas.

"Tega sekali kalian padaku~" sendunya dramatis. "Lulu... lihatlah! Mereka terus meledekku!" adu Kai pada Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa dan secara kebetulan duduk di samping Kai, membuat pria tan itu menggelayut manja di lengannya.

" _yak! yak! yak!_ Lepaskan Luluku sekarang!" seru Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai kasar, bahkan saking kesalnya wanita cantik penggila _eyeliner_ itu sampai menyeruak duduk berdesakan antara Luhan dan Kai.

" _yaampun_ , Baek... kau memenuhi tempat!" desis Kyungsoo ikut kesal.

"Aku harus melindungi Luluku dari pria mesum ini." tutur Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh intimidasi.

" _YAK!_ Siapa yang kau sebut mesum?"

"Tentu saja, kau idiot!"

"Byun,..."

" _hey_... sudahlah, berhenti bertengkar kita sedang diskusi dan—jika kalian masih ingin bertengkar, kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti." Luhan menengahi membuat Baekhyun dan Kai saling mencibir.

"Jadi, sudah selesai men _drama_ nya?" sindir Sehun.

"Dibandingkan men _drama_ aku rasa mereka lebih cocok disebut sebagai pemain _opera_." ejek Chanyeol tergelak.

 _"_ _YAK!_ Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun dan Kai bersama.

"Abaikan mereka!" sela Kyungsoo tak peduli. "Kegiatan pertama, Minggu pagi Son Dambi adalah bermain _golf_ dengan teman-teman sosialitanya."

"Kita bisa mulai dari sana. Dan, aku rasa kau bisa menyamar sebagai pegawai _golf_ ," lanjut Sehun. "Soo, kau bisa membuat _id card_ untuk Kai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan.

"Itu perkara mudah untukku."

"Tapi, aku tidak harus mengajaknya— _kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"_ tanya Kai masih cemas. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau mau kau bisa mengajaknya." jawab Sehun ringan.

" _YAK!"_ dan lagi-lagi Kai memekik tak terima.

"Kai, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?! Kau seperti wanita!" sinis Kyungsoo kesal membuat Kai mendelik lebih kesal kearahnya.

"Sebenarnya, Soo... Kai adalah laki-laki jadi-jadian," tambah Chanyeol memperburuk keadaan. Kai hendak menyangkal tapi Sehun lebih dulu melotot jengah kearahnya membuat pria tan itu mendengus sekeras mungkin. Ia mengalah kali ini.

"Sudahlah, diskusi ini tidak akan selesai jika kita saling mengolok satu sama lain," lerai Luhan membuat Kai refleks menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dari sofa serta langsung memeluk Luhan erat.

" _Ah~_ kau memang wanitaku!"

 _Plak!_

"Jauh-jauh dari Luhanku, Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun dengan gerakan secepat kilat bangkit untuk memukul kepala Kai, tidak tanggung-tanggung ia juga menarik tangan Kai kasar dan mendorong pria tan itu dari tempatnya duduk.

"Menurut catatan, Son Dambi masih terikat kerjasama dengan _Showell Group_. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah adalah tak ada keterangan bentuk kerjasama antara keduanya." Luhan mulai berunding serius.

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu memastikan bentuk hubungan apa antara Son Dambi dengan Kim Hyun Bin." lanjut Sehun memberitahu tugas utama Kai. Kai mengangguk tanpa membantah.

"Minggu selanjutnya, hari Senin, aku rasa kita bisa melakukan dua target sekaligus, Han Sung dan Lee Seungri. Dan, bagaimana jika di jadwal kosong mereka, kita sengaja meminta pertemuan secara langsung kepada mereka berdua?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _eoh_ , itu ide bagus. Kita bisa menggunakan cara itu kepada Lee Seungri. Tapi, Han Sung aku rasa ada cara lain yang lebih efektif." tutur Sehun tersenyum miring. "Senin malam, dewan muda itu gunakan untuk berhura-hura di _club_ langganannya." Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring, tahu betul apa isi kepala _leader_ -nya itu.

"Aku juga akan bersenang-senang denganya kalau begitu. Tapi, akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku tidak pergi sendiri." ujar Chanyeol yang kini tatapannya jatuh pada tiga wanita cantik yang juga tengah memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Jadi, kau membutuhkan salah satu _tenaga_ kami?" tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Chanyeol mengedik.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku—" jeda Chanyeol sejenak sebelum memanggil seseorang yang _skill_ nya diam-diam ingin ia saksikan secara langsung, " _Luhan?"_ lanjutnya yang membuat seluruhnya langsung terpusat pada wanita cantik bermata rusa itu.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan tak menyadari jika ada beberapa pasang mata yang _sedikit_ tak suka dengan permintaan Chanyeol dan jawaban Luhan tanpa berfikir panjang.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Selanjutnya, Kim Ahn..." Sehun berfikir sejenak, sebelum ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita manfaatkan _status_ mu _yang lain_ , Byun? Karena, aku yakin Kim Ahn adalah teman dekat ayahmu." Baekhyun tertawa cantik.

"Kau benar sekali, Sehun!" jawab Baekhyun antusias. "Aku akan meminta pertemuan pribadi dengannya di hari Rabu."

" _eoh_ , kau juga bisa mengatas namakan diri sebagai _Byun Shine Academy_." sahut Kyungsoo.

" _wah~_ bahkan aku lupa dengan akademi milik keluargaku," balas Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya, akademi itu ada manfaatnya mulai sekarang." sahut Chanyeol menyebalkan dan Baekhyun mendelik garang kearahnya yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Baekhyun itu.

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah 'kan?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Dan, terakhir..." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan Kim Joonmyeon? Dia satu-satunya orang yang mustahil ditemui. Bahkan, jatah liburnya hanya sebulan sekali dan itu pun jatuh pada bulan depan." tanya Kai ikut pening.

"Tapi, kabar baiknya adalah _uri_ Luhanie tercatat sebagai salah satu dokter cadangan di SMC." sela Baekhyun.

" _eoh_... bahkan, tak hanya SMC, tapi juga beberapa rumah sakit besar ataupun kecil yang berada di Seoul maupun luar Seoul." lanjut Kyungsoo.

" _Jinjja?"_ pekik Kai dan Chanyeol takjub. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk tenang.

" _eoh!_ Salah satu atasanku adalah dokter tentara, beliau merekomendasikanku dan memasukkanku ke dalam daftar dokter bedah cadangan di beberapa rumah sakit, untuk kepentingan inteligen tentu saja."

" _daebak!_ Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Kai takjub.

" _hm..._ pernah ada satu kasus yang melibatkan jenazah salah seorang pasien di salah satu rumah sakit di Incheon, pada saat itu _kami_ tidak bisa mempercayai dokter disana, jadi secara sengaja namaku dimasukan sebagai salah satu dokter _panggilan_."

"Jadi, apa maksudnya selain untuk kepentingan intel kau juga bisa kapan saja dipanggil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, jika salah satu rumah sakit itu membutuhkan tenaga dokter tambahan untuk menangani operasi besar atau penyakit langka yang memiliki tingkat persentase keberhasilan yang kecil, mereka akan menghubungiku. Dan—untuk masalah Kim Joonmyeon, meskipun aku tidak bisa bertemu denganya, tapi aku rasa mencari tahu tentang latar belakangnya secara diam-diam, akan sedikit membantu pekerjaan kita. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Luhan tersenyum cantik mengabaikan berbagai arti tatapan yang dilayangkan untuknya dan hanya bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya bahwa ia— _baik-baik saja_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daging, sudah. Ramen, sudah. Cemilan, sudah. Cola, sudah. Ayam, sudah. Bawang bombai, sayur, wortel, tomat, soju. Apa yang tertinggal?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang petang ini mendapat giliran berbelanja rutin bersama.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun seraya mendorong troli, mengingat-ingat pesanan teman-temannya yang mungkin saja lupa tak ditulis dicatatan Baekhyun.

" _ice cream_?"

" _ah—matta!"_ pekik Baekhyun girang yang kemudian melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tak sempat berkedip melihat kepergiaannya yang secepat kilat.

" _yak!_ Tunggu aku, Baek!" seru Chanyeol mendorong troli belanjaan mereka dan segera menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan spot es krim.

"Cepat kesini, Yeollie!" Baekhyun melambai kearah Chanyeol sebentar sebelum sibuk memilih rasa apa yang ingin ia beli. Chanyeol menggeleng, gemas sendiri dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu ekspresif. Kadang, ia bisa terlihat cantik dan anggun, namun selanjutnya ia bisa menjadi harimau betina yang super galak, terkadang juga Baekhyun bisa menjadi bodoh, konyol, dan begitu humoris. Tapi, disisi lain ia kadang terlihat manja dan begitu kekanakan. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Strawberry untukku. Vanilla untuk Soosoo dan Banana untuk Lulu. Cokelat untuk cadangan." Baekhyun memasukkan empat _cup_ besar es krim berbeda rasa ke dalam troli belanjaannya. " _ah-ya_... yogurt dan susu pisangnya hampir habis, bagaimana jika beli sekalian? Lulu suka sekali susu pisang." Chanyeol tertawa kecil hingga tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Berapa umurmu, kau terlihat bocah lima tahun untukku." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kupukul kepalamu jika sekali lagi kau menyebutku bocah!" Chanyeol tergelak, ia mengusak surai merah Baekhyun tanpa menyadari jika si pemilik surai terpaku dengan sikap refleks pria tampan di depannya. Jantungnya bergedup dua kali lebih cepat kala tangan besar Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan kepalanya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di seluruh organ tubuhnya. Dan, Baekhyun menyukai semua sensasi itu.

"Kau bocah cantik yang menggemaskan."

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol, ia membuang muka menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Chanyeol seolah-seolah bahwa ia kesal karena Chanyeol terus mengatainya _'bocah'_ , padahal yang sebenarnya adalah ia menyembunyikan semburat rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya hanya karena tawa Chanyeol yang sialnya membuat pria itu bertambah tampan berkali-kali lipat.

"Baiklah, baiklah... kita ambil yogurt dan susu pisang untuk Lulu dan setelah itu pulang, _okay_?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan sekali lagi Chanyeol mengusak surai merah Baekhyun penuh sayang, sepertinya itu akan menjadi kebiasan baru yang Chanyeol sukai mulai sekarang.

Setelah mengambil beberapa _pack_ yogurt serta susu pisang, kedua manusia berbeda gender itu mengantri untuk membayar semua belanjaan mereka. Dengan tiga kantong besar berada di tangan Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun hanya membawa satu kantong sedang, keduanya berjalan keluar supermarket menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil mereka berada.

 _Blam!_

"Kau ingin langsung pulang, atau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memasukkan semua barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam bagasi mobilnya.

"Bagaimana jika—"

"Tuan muda Park?" panggil seseorang penuh hormat membuat keduanya menoleh kompak kearah pria paruh baya dengan setelan hitam formal membungkuk kearah mereka berdua, kearah Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

"Paman?" balas Chanyeol tak bisa menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Sementara, Baekhyun hanya diam melihat interaksi Chanyeol dengan seorang pria yang menatap Chanyeol akan sarat penuh kerinduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat keterdiam Chanyeol sejak bertemu dengan kenalannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol yang pada awalnya terfokus menyetir, seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara rendah. "Baik tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Pembohong yang buruk," tuturnya jujur. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada stir kemudi. Kedua matanya terfokus pada jalan yang dilalui mobilnya.

"Aku _sungguh_ baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk menurut, ia tak ingin memaksa Chanyeol untuk bicara.

"Pria tadi, orang kepercayaan kakekmu 'kan?" tebak Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau tahu?"

"Hanya asal menebak. Dia memanggilmu tuan muda. Kau sudah lama tidak pulang ya?"

"Seberapa banyak kalian tahu tentang kami?" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

"Cukup banyak. Orang tuamu yang tidak pernah mendukungmu tapi selalu mengasihi kakakmu. Kakakmu yang menganggapmu sebagai _saingannya_ sendiri. Hingga kakekmu yang cukup terobsesi padamu." jawab Baekhyun. "Jujur saja, kalian bertiga terlalu banyak memedam kepedihan. Kalian bertiga memang selalu bersama. Tapi, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbagi." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Kai dan Sehun?" Baekhyun tampak mengingat.

"Mulai dari Kai. Dia tumbuh dalam keluarga _broken home_ , ayahnya suka bermain wanita dan ibunya yang juga pergi dengan lelaki lain meninggalkan Kai bersama ayahnya yang terkadang mengangkat tangan pada anaknya sendiri." jawab Baekhyun lagi. "Dan, Sehun—membenci adiknya yang menurutnya mengakibatkan ibunya meninggal, sedangkan ayahnya? Terlalu sibuk bekerja di luar negeri dan tak pernah memperdulikan kedua anaknya sama sekali." lanjutnya singkat namun cukup menjelaskan segala yang ia tahu.

"Bukankah kami menyedihkan?" Baekhyun tersenyum cantik.

"Saat aku melihat kalian, kadang aku berfikir—seberapa tebal topeng yang kalian kenakan? Atau seberapa beku hati kalian? Kalian terlihat menyimpan sakit dan dendam tapi bersamaan dengan itu kalian terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

" _yayaya_... terserah apa katamu nona Byun," Chanyeol terlihat kesal membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa bersalah karena telah salah bicara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. _Mian.."_

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kami memang memiliki segalanya tapi dibandingkan denganmu, hidupmu jauh lebih sempurna daripada kami." Baekhyun menoleh tak terima, ia menatap Chanyeol penuh kekesalan.

"Aku kira kita bisa akrab satu sama lain. Tapi, kau masih saja menyebalkan." Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau tahu, kita akan selamanya menjadi _rival_." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Menyesal aku bersimpatik padamu, Park!" desis Baekhyun yang sayangnya diabaikan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kalut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tuan besar Park, ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan muda."_

 _"_ _Beliau,... masih sangat mengharapkan anda. Bahkan, beliau tak mengindahkan permintaan tuan Park, ayah anda untuk melimpahkan semua kepemilikan atas nama kakak anda. Tuan besar Park, sangat mempercayai anda."_

 _"_ _Kembalilah, tuan muda. Saya mengkhawatirkan tuan besar. Terlebih, ada beberapa oknum yang berusaha untuk mencelakai beliau dan berniat untuk merebut semua hartanya."_

 _"_ _Dan, anda tahu—hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan oknum jahat tersebut. Hanya anda, satu-satunya pelindung Park-moon Group, tuan muda. Apa anda ingin perjuangan kakek anda sia-sia begitu saja? Saya yakin, anda tidak akan tega melihat kakek anda jatuh terpuruk."_

Chanyeol mengacak surai hitamnya kasar. Perbincangan antara dirinya dengan orang kepercayaan kakeknya terus teringiang di otaknya sejak tadi. Ia mendongak, memejamkan kedua mataya sesaat. Membiarkan hembusan angin malam di taman belakang rumahnya menerpa kulit wajah tampannya.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran?" Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh cepat pada Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan menyeruput cokelat panas yang biasa menemaninya saat ia sedang _insomnia_.

"Sepertinya, aku mengganggu _waktu berfikir_ mu." jawab Luhan yang melenceng jauh dari pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedik acuh.

"Kau hanya buat satu?" Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah secangkir cokelat panas yang dilingkupi kedua tangan lentik Luhan.

"Apa kau mengharapkan aku membuat dua cangkir dan satu memberikannya padamu agar aku bisa duduk di dekatmu? Seperti yang ada di drama-drama?" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

"Setidaknya untuk berbasa-basi." Luhan mendecih.

"Kau punya tangan. Buat saja sendiri!" ketusnya membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"Kau sangat ketus dan dingin untuk _seukuran_ wanita cantik. Tapi, kenapa banyak sekali pria yang menyukaimu?" Luhan mengedik tak peduli.

"Tanya saja pada mereka!" sarkas Luhan seraya menyeruput cokelat panasnya. Luhan memangku cangkir minumannya dengan tangannya yang masih melingkup erat di sisi badan cangkir, kedua matanya menatap jauh pada langit-langit gelap yang tak begitu banyak dihiasi bintang malam itu, bahkan bulan saja entah bersembunyi dimana.

"Terkadang, memiliki keluarga itu adalah hal yang rumit." Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang masih menikmati pemandangan langit malam. Sementara yang ditoleh sama sekali tak melirik kearah pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya. "Pada awalnya, selalu saja ada masalah yang datang. Seperti tidak ada habisnya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Jika kebahagian pertama kali dirasakan adalah dari keluarga?"

Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol seraya tersenyum cantik dan sungguh itu adalah senyuman tercantik yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat selama hidupnya. Senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir hangat kala kedua mata rusa Luhan menatapnya begitu intens dan begitu dekat seperti saat ini.

"Bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana jika kau hidup sebatang kara? Jika ada keluarga, masalah memang akan datang tapi pada akhirnya kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sebaliknya? Kau hidup sendiri, bahkan kau tidak mengenal siapa dirimu, darimana kau berasal sementara masalah selalu menghampirimu, kau merasa terancam setiap saat, tapi yang membuatmu akan selalu bertanya adalah— _kapan aku bisa merasakan bahagia yang benar-benar bahagia?"_ Chanyeol memandang Luhan teduh. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Apa kau memataiku?" Luhan terkekeh cantik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan kembali pada langit malam. "Kau seolah tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan."

"Sebenarnya mudah membaca wajah seseorang yang sedang kalut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, tapi aku rasa kau memiliki masalah dengan keluargamu." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mudahnya.

"Kakekku memintaku untuk pulang." Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. Agaknya ia paham lika-liku hidup Chanyeol. Tidak hanya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun—ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Lalu, kau tidak ingin pulang?" Chanyeol menggeleng samar.

"Jika kau tidak ingin pulang. Kau bisa berkunjung." Chanyeol menatap Luhan yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Apa lagi, kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan beliau 'kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kakekku menahanku saat aku hanya berkunjung?"

"Kembali lagi pada dirimu, Yeol. Kau tahu, jika kau tidak akan meninggalkan keluargamu. Dan, kakekmu juga tahu jika kau akan _pulang_. Jika kau tidak ingin kembali, mereka pun pasti akan menunggumu, karena kau tahu? Pintu rumah mereka pasti akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Aku takut, saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di rumah mereka. Mereka tak membiarkanku untuk keluar dan kembali lagi ke kehidupanku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu yakinkan mereka dan buktikan pada mereka. Apapun pilihanmu, itulah yang terbaik untukmu. Dan, apapun keputusanmu itu juga yang terbaik untuk mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

"Lu,..." panggilnya lirih. "Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap terbuka pada seseorang, bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun membahas tentang keluargaku pada Sehun maupun Kai. Itu adalah topik sensitif untuk kami. Tapi, lucunya orang yang bisa membuatku lebih terbuka adalah orang yang nyaris melubangi kepala teman kecilku." Luhan tertawa cantik.

"Ini kebetulan." tuturnya tenang.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini?" Chanyeol tersenyum sendu.

"Kau tahu aku sedang kalut, biarkan aku memelukmu, Lulu~" Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Luhan menarik nafas, ia membawa tangan kanannya pada punggung besar Chanyeol dan mengelusnya penuh kasih, memberikan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman yang sedang Chanyeol rasakan malam ini. Hingga, tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata di tempat berbeda memandang kedua manusia yang berpelukan di taman belakang rumah dengan pandangan berbeda. Yang mana, seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah marun berdiri di balkon lantai dua memandang kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan sendu, hatinya teremat sakit tanpa sebab. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit tak suka melihat Chanyeol yang begitu nyaman di dekat Luhan.

Sementara, sepasang mata setajam elang berdiri tak jauh dari taman belakang. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat serta perasaan membuncah yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai interkasi Luhan dan Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat hingga membuat keduanya bisa sampai berpelukan. Ia sama sekali tak menyukai pemandangan ini. Dan, sialnya ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Mungkin, ia tak suka melihat Chanyeol yang lebih terbuka pada _orang lain_ dibandingkan padanya yang notabene adalah teman kecilnya. Atau justru, ia tak suka melihat Luhan yang berada di pelukan pria lain? Entahlah. Yang jelas fakta terakhir terasa lebih akurat dibandingkan fakta pertama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Heels_ merah menyala yang melingkar di kaki jenjangnya, menapak selangkah demi langkah pada lantai gedung yang akan menjadi tempat barunya bekerja. _Dress_ hitam ketat yang panjangnya hanya sampai lima senti diatas lutut, ia tutupi dengan mantel mahal buatan Bulgaria. Rambut cokelatnya bergelombang yang ia kuncir kuda, berkelok ke kanan-kiri mengikuti irama langkah kakinya. Serta, kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan sorot mata tajam menawan, dengan lingkar kehijauan yang menjadi ciri khasnya tersendiri.

 _Cklek!_

Jemari panjang nan lentiknya memutar knop sebuah pintu ruang yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung ini tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

" _Oh,_ kau sudah datang..." sapa seorang pria tampan menyambut hangat rekan barunya yang datang jauh-jauh dari China.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum seraya melepas kacamata hitamnya. Secara kekanakan, ia berlari menghampiri orang yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

" _OPPA!"_ pekiknya senang dan menghambur ke pelukan pria tampan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hm_?" tanya suara lain yang berada di belakang punggung si wanita yang kemudian melepas pelukannya pada pria yang pertama menyapanya. Ia berbalik badan dan bergantian memeluk pria yang menanyakan kabar padanya.

"Aku baik, _oppa_..." balasnya.

"Kenapa sifat manjamu tidak pernah hilang?" sahut suara wanita dewasa yang membuat sedetik kemudian wanita tamu ini berlari semangat kearah wanita cantik yang berdiri bersama tiga pria tampan lainnya.

" _eonnie... bogoshipoyo_ ~" lirihnya memeluk erat wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

" _nado..._ kami juga sangat merindukanmu," balasnya lembut seraya mengelus surai _anggota_ termuda diantara mereka bertujuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar memindahkan Luhan di Seoul?" tanya wanita termuda yang baru saja datang satu jam yang lalu.

" _eoh_... dia tidak lagi bekerja individu." jawab pria yang pertama kali menyambutnya tadi.

"Mereka memasukkan Luhan ke dalam _Leader Work_ , Oh Sehun. Bersama Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo tentu saja." sahut pria lainnya

"Sudah kutebak! Apa itu artinya, _mereka_ sudah mengetahui siapa Luhan sebenarnya?" tanya wanita termuda diantara mereka.

"Kita belum memastikannya, tapi aku rasa inilah saatnya kita muncul di depan Luhan. Setidaknya, kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum _orang lain._ "

" _Eoh..._ karena Luhan hanya mengenal empat diantara kalian. Kita harus berhati-hati mengambil langkah."

" _Asa!_ Kalau begitu, kita harus mulai merencanakan semuanya dan membuat _semua orang_ mengikuti permainan kita. Terutama, Luhan tentu saja." tutur pria tampan dengan sorot mata setajam elang yang merupakan anggota tertua sekaligus _leader_ diantara mereka.

 ** _seeyouagain_**

* * *

 _and see you in next chapter ..._

 _._

 _._

 _pay pay,..._

.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously . . ._**

 _"Jadi, mereka benar-benar memindahkan Luhan di Seoul?" tanya wanita termuda yang baru saja datang satu jam yang lalu._

 _"eoh... dia tidak lagi bekerja individu." jawab pria yang pertama kali menyambutnya tadi._

 _"Mereka memasukkan Luhan ke dalam Leader Work, Oh Sehun. Bersama Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo tentu saja." sahut pria lainnya_

 _"Sudah kutebak! Apa itu artinya, mereka sudah mengetahui siapa Luhan sebenarnya?" tanya wanita termuda diantara mereka._

 _"Kita belum memastikannya, tapi aku rasa inilah saatnya kita muncul di depan Luhan. Setidaknya, kita harus cepat bergerak sebelum orang lain."_

 _"Eoh... karena Luhan hanya mengenal empat diantara kalian. Kita harus berhati-hati mengambil langkah."_

 _"Asa! Kalau begitu, kita harus mulai merencanakan semuanya dan membuat semua orang mengikuti permainan kita. Terutama, Luhan tentu saja." tutur pria tampan dengan sorot mata setajam elang yang merupakan anggota tertua sekaligus leader diantara mereka._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Light Black_**

 ** _Main Cast :_** Luhan, Oh Sehun

 ** _Other Cast :_** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **.etc.**

 ** _HunHan. ChanBaek. KaiSoo_**

 ** _story by_** _: Min J-Lu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enjoy reading guys!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ckiiit!_

 _Ferrari_ hitam itu berhenti tepat di seberang sebuah akademi asrama yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Mata setajam elangnya menatap awas ke sekeliling akademi itu seolah mencari sesuatu, seseorang tepatnya. Namun sayang, apa yang ia cari tampaknya tak akan _keluar_ kali ini. _yah.._ meskipun ia memang sama sekali tak mengharapkan untuk melihat wajah yang sudah ia benci terhitung sejak kelahirannya di dunia ini. Terdengar kejam memang, tapi ketika _dulunya_ ia hanyalah seorang _anak tunggal_ yang masih merasa terpukul akibat kepergian sang ibu tepat di hari kelahiran seseorang yang _sialnya_ merupakan _adik kandungnya sendiri_.

Kedua tangan besar itu menggenggam erat setir kemudi dengan kedua matanya yang masih menatap nyalang ke arah area akademi itu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan disini disaat hanya rasa kebencian yang ia rasakan kala melihat wajah sang adik yang pasti akan mengingatkan kejadian yang menimpa sang ibu, kejadian yang seketika merubah 180° hidupnya. Tapi, lucunya dari rasa benci yang dibendung terlalu kuat dalam dirinya, selalu ada perasaan dimana sekali saja ia ingin melihat wajah sang adik meskipun hanya beberapa detik.

Dan, keinginannya itu terjawab kala segerombolan remaja keluar dari lingkungan akademi tersebut. Canda, tawa terlihat di setiap wajah setiap remaja belasan tahun disana. Terlihat tak ada beban dan hanya ada kesenangan semata. Termasuk, remaja tampan yang berjalan bersama seorang teman lelaki dan perempuan, yang diam-diam menjadi alasan kenapa si pemilik _Ferrari_ itu berada disini.

Sedikit menyeringai tak terima, kala melihat _sang adik_ yang hidup seolah tak memiliki beban apapun sementara dirinya selalu dihantui rasa kebencian, kesepian, hingga kesedihan. Ini terasa salah dan tak adil untuknya. Maka, kakak dari remaja tampan yang ber _name tag '_ Oh Jaehyun' hanya bisa menggeram kesal melihat senyum di wajah adiknya, yang masih bisa bersenda-gurau bersama kedua temannya. Ia berdecak remeh sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melajukan mobil mewahnya meninggalkan tempat _sang adik_ menimba ilmu, yang sebenarnya mengetahui keberadaannya beberapa detik lalu, membuat remaja itu menatap sendu kearah _Ferrrari_ hitam yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya termasuk orang yang ada di dalamnya.

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti membenciku, Sehun hyung?"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Cklek!_

"Aku tidak tahu jika ruanganku adalah _tempat tidur barumu_!" sarkas Kris kala membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik yang dulunya sempat menempati hati kecilnya, _hm... mungkin juga sampai sekarang._

"Kau tahu mulai sekarang." balas Luhan, wanita tak diundang yang seenaknya tidur di sofa mahal di ruang kerja atasannya, seolah-olah itu adalah ruangannya sendiri. Wanita itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya, tak mengindahkan Kris yang duduk di sofa tunggal di sisi samping kirinya seraya menatapinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Terpesona dengan gaya pakaian Luhan yang padahal hanya mengenakan _jeans_ putih serta _sweater turtleneck_ berwarna _soft blue_ dan _flatshoes_ yang berwarna senada dengan celana yang ia kenakan. Jadi, bagaimana bisa seorang wanita bisa terlihat begitu cantik mempesona hanya mengenakan setelan sesederhana itu? Terlebih Luhan juga tak memoles make up tebal di wajahnya, serta ikatan asal kuncir kuda pada surainya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi cokelat madu dan semua itu adalah ciri khas sederhana pesona seorang Luhan yang membuat siapapun tak perlu menolehkan dua kali ketika melihatnya.

"Apa kau merasa tak nyaman karena kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Kris bersandar di sandaran sofa serta menyilangkan kakinya menatap Luhan yang masih memejam dengan nyaman.

Luhan mendengus.

"Menurutmu?" Kris terdiam sejenak.

"Bagaimanapun juga _kami_ tidak ingin kau terus bepergian dari satu negara ke negara lain." Luhan membuka kedua matanya.

"Omong kosong!" sinisnya yang kemudian bangun dan menatap Kris tajam. "Bukankah dengan kepulanganku, _kalian_ semua lebih mudah untuk _mengawasiku?"_ Kris tampak membulat terkejut namun segera ia tutupi dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Apa yang harus kami awasi darimu? Kinerjamu?" tanya Kris. Luhan mengedik acuh. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mana kutahu! _Kalian_ yang mengawasiku. Jadi, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Kris curiga. Luhan tersenyum misterius kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Netra rusanya mengedar ke sekeliling ruang tempatnya berada sebelum akhirnya jatuh tepat pada si pemilik ruang.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak mengetahui apapun- _...untuk saat ini_." Kris masih menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Lagi pula, siapa aku yang mencurigai _para atasanku_ sendiri?"

Kris tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya berkunjung."

" _hanya berkunjung?"_

" _wae?!_ Aku tidak boleh datang?!" seru Luhan terlihat kesal.

" _yayaya..._ lakukan sesukamu nona Lu." Kris menjeda sejenak. " _eoh_ , bagaimana perkembangan kasus baru kalian?"

"Sehun belum memberitahumu?"

"Kau tahu? Anak itu, lebih suka melapor hasil akhirnya dibandingkan hasil awalnya." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Kami hanya baru berunding, belum melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, kapan kalian mulai bergerak?"

"Minggu depan." jawab Luhan singkat seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa begitu saja dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu, Lu?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba yang hanya dibalas deheman halus dari Luhan. "Ini adalah tahun ke-13 aku mengenalmu,"

Luhan membuka kedua matanya, menatap langit-langit ruang kerja Kris.

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukku mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Aku benar?" Luhan mendengus keras-keras, ia menatap Kris sinis.

" _Fine!_ Berhenti mengoceh Wu Yifan! Aku tidak tahu kau begitu cerewet!" seru Luhan kesal hingga ia beranjak duduk dan menatap Kris tajam. Kris mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Ceritakan padaku!" paksa Kris.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusanku?!"

"Karena kau adalah _Luhan_." Luhan mendecih. Ia melengos sesaat, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sedang berfikir keras.

"Aku sudah mencari tahu tentang motif pembunuhan keluarga angkatku." Kris membulat terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan yang sayangnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan cepat ekspresinya sama seperti sebelumnya dan sialnya itu tertangkap dengan baik oleh kedua mata rusa Luhan.

"Lu—"

"Aku tidak menyangka benar-benar mencari keadilan itu sendiri selama enam belas tahun lamanya," potong Luhan, mimik wajahya jelas terlihat murka.

"Lu, kau tahu kami semua bisa membantumu." Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Tapi, aku sudah jera meminta bantuan pada siapapun."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menganggap aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebagai orang asing?"

"Faktanya, dulunya _kalian semua_ adalah _orang asing_ bagiku."

" _woah~_ Lu-... aku benar-benar kecewa padamu," sendu Kris yang hanya dibalas raut datar dari wanita cantik yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir hangat namun terlalu jauh untuk ia miliki.

"Kau tahu Kris? Aku terlahir sendiri, tanpa asal usul tanpa siapapun. Terbiasa dibuang dan tak diinginkan, _aku sangat terbiasa_. Tapi, ketika aku dihadapi _kumpulan_ orang-orang yang _datang_ dalam hidupku, _selama apapun aku mengenal mereka_ -... aku seolah buta dan tak bisa membedakan mana yang boleh aku _masuki_ atau _tidak_. Itu... seperti ada batasan yang terbentuk secara otomatis. Aku ingin meminta pertolongan, pada _siapapun_ -... tapi aku sadar, aku tak memiliki tempat dimanapun. Maka, benar adanya jika lebih pantas aku mencari keadilan untuk keluargaku sendiri." Kris terdiam, Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya bungkam setelah ia mencoba untuk _menyadarkan_ wanita itu. Karena, Kris tahu apapun yang ia katakan setelahnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Luhan rasakan.

"Jadi—apa motif pembunuhan keluarga angkatmu?" tanya Kris kemudian, raut wajahnya terlihat resah tapi sebisa mungkin tak terlihat aneh di mata Luhan. Luhan menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yang pasti itu menyangkut tentang diriku. Aku masih belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi, aku yakin sebentar lagi aku pasti mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini." Luhan berujar mantap serta kedua matanya yang berkilat penuh amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan?" Luhan tersentak ketika suara familiar menyapanya kala ia keluar dari ruangan Kris. Ia berbalik badan, dan sepasang netra rusanya bertemu tatap dengan si mata elang yang menatapnya penuh minat.

" _oh_ , _hi_ Sehun..." balas Luhan ramah. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan hingga hanya tiga langkah jarak antara keduanya.

"Kau disini?" tanyanya. Luhan mengedik.

"Hanya ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kris. Kau sendirian?" Sehun mengangguk kecil.

" _hm_... aku hanya mengumpulkan data junior yang baru saja selesai aku periksa. Kau akan pulang?"

" _yeah~_ lagipula ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan di rumah."

"Kau bawa mobil?"

" _aniyo_..." entah kenapa Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Mau minum kopi bersama?"

" _huh?"_ Luhan membulat terkejut, tak menyangka dengan tawaran Sehun padanya. Ia mengerjap sesaat membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas. Ia tak menyangka gadis _sangar_ yang nyaris melubangi kepalanya pada awal pertemuan mereka bisa terlihat imut _bak_ bocah lima tahun seperti saat ini.

"Aku dengar, ada kedai kopi yang baru buka sebelum perempatan lalu lintas pertama."

"Kau yang traktir?" tawar Luhan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

" _call!"_ tanpa sadar Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengajak wanita itu menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

Suasana kafe baru itu sedikit lenggang setelah kedua _partner_ itu sampai di kafe yang Sehun maksud. _Yah..._ agaknya Luhan bersyukur Sehun mengajaknya di tempat dengan suasana yang bersahabat dengannya. Sepi, asri, nyaman dan begitu menenangkan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun membuyarkan atensi Luhan meneliti kafe baru yang dimaksud Sehun padanya.

" _huh?_ Oh! Apa disini juga ada camilan?"

"Sepertinya ada. Kau ingin apa?"

" _Black Forest_ dan _Americano_." jawab Luhan.

" _okay_... kau tunggu sebentar, _nde_?" Sehun melesat menuju counter pemesanan meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah duduk di pojok kafe dekat jendela. Luhan mencoba untuk menyesuaikan suasana hangat yang ada di kafe. Menikmati pemandangan di balik jendela, atas setiap kegiatan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, manusia yang berjalan kesana-kemari, menandakan sibuknya mereka mengurusi urusan masing-masing.

"Kau suka disini?" Luhan tersentak kala mendengar suara berat Sehun serta mendapati pria itu duduk dihadapannya.

" _eoh!_ Tempat ini nyaman untuk menenangkan diri."

"Lebih nyaman jika berada di lantai atap. Itu ruang khusus omong-omong. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang boleh disana." Luhan memincingkan matanya curiga mendengar kalimat ganjil yang Sehun ucapkan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Pemilik kafe ini... kakak kelasku waktu SMA." Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Apa itu berarti kita bisa mendapat potongan harga?"

"Aku kurang yakin. Karena, kau tahu? Pemilik kafe ini adalah wanita galak yang sangat jutek." bisik Sehun. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Aku harap, kakak kelasmu itu mendengarnya." Luhan mengerling Sehun ke arah belakang pria itu untuk mendapati seorang wanita manis bermata setajam kucing serta membawa nampan yang Luhan tebak itu adalah pesanannya dan Sehun.

" _Oh_ - _hi Noona!"_ Sehun menyapa kikuk yang dibalas acuh oleh wanita yang tak lain adalah pemilik kafe. Wanita itu sedikit membanting nampan yang berisi pesanan Sehun dan Luhan di atas meja mereka. Ditatapnya Sehun tajam.

"Syukurlah jika kau ingat aku adalah wanita galak dan jutek! Sehingga aku tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap ramah-tamah dan menawarkan kerugian untuk memberikan potongan harga kepadamu!" wanita itu melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini terbahak, menertawakan wajah kuyu Sehun dengan puas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika Minseok _noona_ ada dibelakangku?"

"Mana kutahu jika dia orangnya! Lagipula, kau juga tidak mengatakan gendernya." Luhan berkilah dan Sehun berdecak sebal.

"Sudahlah... berhenti ment—"

 _Brak!_

 _"AAAAAAAAAA!"_

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, begitu pula Luhan yang mencari tahu langsung apa yang telah ia lewatkan beberapa detik lalu. Orang-orang – _yang didominasi kaum hawa—_ berteriak histeris di luar kafe. Banyak orang yang berkerumun di seberang jalan seolah tengah menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik.

Dan, tanpa berfikir panjang Sehun dan Luhan berlari kalap keluar kafe. Menyeberang jalan secara asal, menyeruak ke tengah kerumunan untuk mendapati apa yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang terlihat panik dan berteriak histeris.

Luhan dan Sehun membulatkan kedua mata mereka, menyaksikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, bagaimana tubuh wanita malang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang hancur hingga tak bertulang.

" _S_ -Sehun..." suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Sementara, Sehun mendongak, kedua mata sipitnya memincing curiga pada puncak gedung yang berdiri kokoh di seberang kafe.

"Lu, evakuasi mayatnya sampai polisi dan tim medis datang. Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di atas sana!" Sehun memberi perintah secara cepat. Ia bergegas lari meninggalkan Luhan yang segera tersadar dari ketermanguannya.

"Saya mohon, jangan ada yang mengambil gambar sampai polisi datang!" Luhan berseru, ia bergerak gesit mendekati mayat wanita yang tergeletak mengenaskan akibat terjatuh dari atap gedung yang berlantai 15 itu.

Luhan membuka tasnya tergesa, ia mengeluarkan alat medis yang selalu ia bawa di tas polonya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dengan sigap, ia meraih sarung tangan karet, memakainya kilat. Tanpa merasa risih, Luhan menyentuh tubuh wanita itu sementara orang-orang di belakang, berkerumun hanya menonton.

Terlalu fokus pada mayat wanita itu hingga tak menyadari jika para polisi serta tim medis sudah datang. Para polisi yang memberikan garis batas polisi agar para masyarakat sipil tidak mendekati tempat kejadian perkara.

Sementara, tim medis mendekati Luhan yang masih sibuk memeriksa serta menganalisa kondisi mayat tersebut.

"Siapa anda?" tanya salah satu petugas medis. Tanpa menoleh dan tetap menjaga fokusnya, Luhan menjawab-

"Aku anggota intel, Luhan." jawabnya cepat. "Tulang seluruh tubuhnya hancur. Organ vitalnya, seluruhnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Kita harus segera meng _autopsi_ nya. Karena wajahnya sudah hancur total, kita harus segera mengetahui identitasnya." jelas Luhan.

"Cepat bawa dia ke Badan Forensik Nasional. Disana, tempat aman untuk meng _autopsi_ nya!" para tim medis itu mengangguk paham dan segera mengevakuasi korban ke dalam kantong mayat.

"Apa anda saksi pertama?" tanya salah satu polisi menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri dari posisinya, setelah tim medis membawa mayat itu ke dalam mobil ambulance.

"Bukan. Aku anggota intel." Luhan mengeluarkan identitasnya yang membuat polisi itu terkejut bersamaan itu seorang pria tambun menghampirinya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. Luhan kenal betul siapa pria itu.

"Suruh beberapa anak buahmu ke _rooftop_. _Leader Work_ -ku sedang menyelidiki disana." dan pria yang tak lain adalah komandan polisi itu lebih-lebih terkejut mendengar Luhan mengatakan demikian. Sorot matanya menyirat dingin, sementara Luhan tersenyum sinis. Tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran polisi tua itu.

 _Polisi tidak akan pernah akur dengan anggota intel, huh?_

"Baiklah, Nona. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Apa aku terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu?" Luhan menyeringai dan sorot mata polisi itu semakin dingin. "Seharusnya, itu kalimat untukmu." lanjut Luhan berani, sebelum berlalu untuk menyusul ambulance yang membawa mayat sang wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Aku berada di Badan Forensik, mengautopsi mayat itu. Berhati-hatilah, Kang Hyuk datang menyusulmu.'_

Sehun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya setelah membaca pesan yang dikirim Luhan. Tubuh jangkungnya, bersandar santai di pagar pembatas seolah ia tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Dan, benar. Ia memang menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang dimaksud Luhan dalam pesannya.

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, kau masih bisa berdiri santai, tuan Oh Sehun?" sapa seorang polisi melangkah mendekati tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehun melirik sekilas pada sang polisi, ia tersenyum miring.

"Dan, dalam situasi seperti ini kau terlalu lambat untuk datang, _sir Kang Hyuk?"_ sang polisi tampak geram melihat wajah arogan Sehun. Jika tak ingat tentang kedudukannya sekarang, mungkin dengan senang hati ia akan melempar bogem mentahnya di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi padamu. Jadi, lakukan tugasmu sesuai prosedur— _jika kau tidak ingin kami sendiri yang turun tangan."_ gertak Sehun memincing tajam dan dapat ia lihat Kang Hyuk, sang polisi yang berkilat jengkel karena mendapat gertakan dua kali hari ini. Geram, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Namun, sial! Selamanya, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa jika kejengkelannya berasal dari mulut para anggota intel. Mereka terlalu sombong karena selalu berada di atas serta mendapat penghormatan dari semua pihak.

 _'Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh kasus ini!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?!" seru pria tampan bermata musang tampak gusar ketika mendengar laporan dari pesuruhnya. Ia menatap dua orang suruhannya yang hanya berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala mereka. Terlalu takut dengan amukan pemimpin mereka. Sementara, lima orang lainnya hanya diam menyimak. Biarlah, Jung Yunho, _leader_ mereka yang mengambil keputusan untuk masalah satu ini.

"Kenapa bisa ada anggota intel disana?!" serunya lagi.

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu jika ada aparat pemerintah di dekat lokasi kejadian."

"BODOH!" umpatnya tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. "Apa Sehun melihat kalian disana?"

"Dia tidak melihat siapapun."

"Untuk sekarang." sahut wanita cantik yang sekaligus menyandang sebagai kekasih sang _leader_ , Kim Jaejoong.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sang kekasih, mengelus lengan kekar itu guna meredakan kemarahan prianya. "Kita tidak bisa meremahkan Sehun begitu saja, apalagi dia berada di tempat kejadian bersama Luhan. Kita bisa mengatasinya jika polisi yang datang lebih awal, tapi faktanya? Ini seperti takdir, membuat kita harus lebih cepat bertemu dengan mereka."

"Begitu menurutmu?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum anggun.

"Hubungan antara polisi dan intel sangat buruk untuk saat ini. Mereka tidak bisa bekerjasama. Dan untuk kasus sekarang, siapa yang paling unggul? Sehun dan rekannya tentu saja. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan siapa dalang dibalik kasus meninggalnya wanita ini." Jaejoong berucap tenang seraya melirik sekilas kearah dua pesuruh kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum mereka memulainya—kita harus mendahului mereka terlebih dahulu." Yunho merangkul Jaejoong mesra.

"Zitao,... kau yang pertama. Tugasmu hanya muncul ketika Luhan hanya sendiri saat melakukan tugas lapangnya." wanita termuda yang baru saja datang dua minggu yang lalu dari China itu tersenyum kekanakan. Senang mendengar tugas pertama dari sang _leader_.

"Dan, kalian berdua—" Yunho beralih pada dua bersaudara tampan yang saling menunjukkan senyum dinginnya satu sama lain.

" _Percayalah,_ Luhan akan senang bertemu kembali dengan kita berdua." sahut dari saudara termuda yang menimbulkan kekeh kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Itu akan menjadi kejutan baginya." lanjut Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Tapi, aku rasa Luhan akan lebih terkejut jika dia mengetahui bahwa kau bersama dengan kami, _noona_." lanjut saudara termuda itu yang membuat Jaejoong mengedik acuh.

"Tidak masalah, karena cepat atau lambat dia juga akan mengetahui semuanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun duduk resah di depan ruang introgasi, menunggu _leader_ mereka yang terhitung selama dua jam telah terkurung di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat saksi maupun tersangka.

 _Cklek!_

Mendengar pintu terbuka, secara spontan Kai dan Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sahabat kecil mereka. Bersiap untuk menyerbunya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

" _YAK!_ Bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat kejadian?" Kai yang lebih cepat bertanya.

"Apa saja yang mereka tanyakan?" lanjut Chanyeol tak sabar sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menahan diri dengan tingkat penasaran mereka untuk tidak bertanya dan memberondong Sehun untuk bicara.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya,

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Di Badan Forensik! Cepat, katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?!" sergah Baekhyun kesabarannya menipis.

"Jika kalian bertanya apa yang terjadi, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Sehun ringan. "Yang jelas, ini tugas baru untuk kita."

" _MWO?!"_

"Kasus pertama saja kita sama sekali belum bergerak—dan sekarang? Sudah di tambah kasus lain?" seru Kai keberatan.

"Tunggu dulu! Seharusnya, ini ditangani polisi terlebih dahulu." sambung Baekhyun yang tahu benar bagaiman prosedur untuk kasus baru.

"Baekhyun benar. Sekalipun ini kasus berat, tidak seharusnya kita langsung ambil alih." sahut Chanyeol.

"Polisi tidak akan bermain teratur kali ini." jawab Sehun tenang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena, yang datang tadi adalah Kang Hyuk."

" _MWO?!"_ Kai, Chanyeol bahkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tampak terkejut.

"Karena itulah, kasus ini juga akan menjadi bagian kasus kita."

" _woah~_ apa mereka ingin kita bekerja 24 jam? Menjengkelkan!" dengus Kai tak terima.

"Tapi, Sehun... kau tahu sendiri kasus _Sowell Group_ sendiri sudah menjadi kasus besar yang sulit ditangani. Ditambah kejadian ini..." tutur Baekhyun benar adanya. Sehun tampak berfikir.

"Kita tunggu hasil dari Luhan setelah mendapat hasil dari _autopsi_ mayatnya. Semoga saja ini kasus bunuh diri." harap Sehun, jujur saja ia sudah pening dengan kasus _orang kaya_ , dan sekarang? Bukannya sedikit meringankan beban mereka justru menambah tugas mereka semakin padat.

"Kalian disini?" sapa suara berat terdengar di tengah-tengah kegusaran mereka berlima, yang membuat kelimanya sontak menoleh. Tiga pria tampan, spontan membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan senior mereka sedangkan dua wanita cantik hanya melengos tak sopan, enggan bertatap muka dengan pria tampan yang merupakan senior mereka juga.

" _annyeongasseo sunbaenim_..." sapa Kai dan Chanyeol kompak. Sang senior mengangguk sebagai balas atas sapaan kedua juniornya.

"Tampaknya ada yang tak suka dengan kedatanganku." sindirnya diiringi kekehan ringan serta tatapannya yang jatuh pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol ikut menatap dua wanita cantik yang memasang wajah dingin tak enak dipandang.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _nona_ Do, _nona_ Byun..." sapanya ramah yang tak dibalas sedikitpun oleh kedua wanita cantik itu.

"Bahkan, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak bertemu denganmu selamanya." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, membalas _sapaan_ sang senior yang hal itu sontak membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengeryit terkejut. Perihal apa hingga membuat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu membenci salah satu senior yang mereka segani itu?

"Jika boleh kuingatkan, aku masihlah seniormu, _nona_ Do..." Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Bahkan, jikapun kau kepala intel,... aku—"

" _hey_... kalian disini?" suara lembut mencairkan suasana tegang antara keenam orang itu. Seluruhnya menoleh pada Luhan yang terlihat terengah dan muncul di balik punggung seniornya. Sang senior menoleh hingga tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Luhan. Luhan yang awalnya berlari, sontak menghentikan langkahnya kala melihat wajah familiar di depannya, tersenyum begitu tampan dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan.

" _o-oppa_..." dan reaksi Luhan ini membuat ketiga pria tampan _sedikit_ mengeryit tak suka sedang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sengaja mendecih keras.

"Lu... akhirnya, aku bertemu denganmu..." riangnya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tanpa segan memeluk wanita itu. Luhan masih memasang wajah kakunya, tubuhnya sedikit tegang kala tubuh besar itu mendekapnya, rasanya masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu ketika ia merasa terpuruk seorang diri. Namun, meskipun demikian entah kenapa setelah sekian lama tak merasakan pelukan ini, Luhan benar-benar merasa asing dan kosong. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tak mengharapkan kedua lengan kekar ini kembali merengkuh tubuhnya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan sang senior secara paksa. Ia mengambil jarak dan tersenyum canggung. Dari mimik wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedikit tak nyaman bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tak berhubungan dengannya.

"Kalian duluanlah, aku akan menyusul 10 menit lagi." pinta Luhan linglung mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari kelima rekannya itu. Dan, sesuai permintaan Luhan, mereka dengan berat hati meninggalkan Luhan bersama sang senior yang bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun. Seseorang yang _dulunya_ menjadi salah satu hal terpenting untuknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Seunghyun setelah kelima juniornya itu pergi menyisakan dirinya berdua bersama Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Luhan menjawab datar. Ekspresinya berubah drastis ketika kelima rekannya pergi, begitu dingin dan sinis.

"Kau tahu, _kami_ semua mencarimu." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah garang Seunghyun.

"Benarkah?" sinis Luhan tak percaya. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat penuh kekecewaan mendalam yang ia tunjukkan pada Seunghyun. "Untuk apa mencariku setelah kalian meninggalkanku?!"

"Lu, percayalah... kami sendiri juga dijebak waktu itu." Luhan mendecih.

"Semuanya sudah terlewat dan tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi padaku." Luhan melengos hendak melangkah meninggalkan Seunghyun. Namun, karena Seunghyun yakin ini adalah satu-satunya mengambil kembali _kepercayaan_ Luhan, maka ia gunakan kesempatan ini untuk berseru,

"Jaejoong!" seru Seunghyun yang berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik badan dan mendapati Seunhyun yang juga berjalan kearahnya. "Jaejoong berkhianat pada kita semua. Dia yang memberikan informasi pada Choi bersaudara itu." Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya pening. "Bahkan, kau tahu? Yerin sempat sekarat, ia kritis selama tiga bulan karena kejadian itu. Dan setelah dia sadar, kau tahu siapa yang dicari pertama kalinya? Kau Lu! Yerin selalu mengharapkanmu datang, _bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang_. Kau tahu? Kami semua merindukanmu."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sejujurnya ia sudah lelah terlibat dengan masa lalunya.

" _Oppa_... kau tahu? Sejujurnya, aku ingin melupakan masa laluku." penuturan Luhan itu refleks membuat rahang Seunghyun mengeras. Ia benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan yang penuh keyakinan itu.

"Apa kau juga berfikir bahwa _kami_ adalah kesalahan dalam hidupmu?! Seperti apa yang dikatakan dua teman kayamu?"

" _Oppa!_ Aku mohon, jangan menyinggung mereka dalam masalah kita!"

" _woah~_ Lu... kau selalu menjaga perasaan mereka. Sedang kami?"

" _Oppa_... aku berharap kita tidak bertengkar sekarang!"

"Kau yang memancing pertengkaran Lu!" Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Aku tidak pernah memancing pertengkaran dengan siapapun. Dan, aku tidak pernah menganggap siapapun yang masuk ke dalam hidupku adalah kesalahan. Karena, kau tahu _oppa_? Yang menjadi kesalahan adalah diriku sendiri." tutur Luhan yang membuat Seunghyun tertegun. "Jadi, jangan menyalahkan siapapun." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Seunghyun. "Jika ada waktu aku akan menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi Yerin dan yang lainnya." Seunghyun tersenyum sumringah, ia menerima ponsel Luhan untuk mengetikkan kontak nomornya.

"Mereka pasti akan sangat senang." Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menerima ponselnya kembali setelah Seunghyun selesai memasukkan sederet angka yang merupakan nomor ponselnya tanpa tahu bahwa Seunghyun juga menyempatkan untuk mengirim pesan melalui ponsel Luhan ke ponselnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Luhan tersenyum separo.

"Jika terlalu sulit, kau bisa meminta bantuan padaku." Luhan menggeleng halus.

"Ini kewajiban, dan kami bisa meng _handle_ semuanya. Sampai jumpa nanti, _oppa_..." Luhan melambai sebelum berlari meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terus menatap punggung mungil itu hingga menghilang di balik tembok kantornya.

Seunghyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial salah satu nomor yang terdaftar dipanggilan cepatnya.

 _"Luhan kita sudah kembali. Dan, jangan sampai kita melepas Luhanie untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa hubungan Luhan dan Seunghyun _sunbae_?" tanya Kai penasaran membuat langkah kelimanya terhenti saat sampai di area parkir kantor mereka. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi mereka. Dari raut wajah mereka terlihat terganggu apalagi setelah melihat kedekatan Luhan dan Seunghyun yang terlihat tak biasa.

" _waeyo_? Kenapa kalian ingin tahu?" jika menyangkut Luhan, Kyungsoo-lah yang lebih banyak bicara sedang Baekhyun hanya berbicara melalui mata sipitnya yang menajam. Berbanding terbalik jikala mereka membicarakan tentang pekerjaan.

Dan, _bungkam_ adalah jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Apa alasan mereka ingin tahu? Sedang mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena untungnya otak cerdas Sehun cepat beraksi disaat terdesak seperti ini.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh tahu sedang kalian tinggal nyaman di rumah kami?"

" _yak!_ Bahkan, aku bersedia jika harus keluar dari rumahmu sekarang juga!" balas Kyungsoo tajam. "Kau pikir, aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Kau pikir kami tidak punya rumah?!"

" _Soo_..." Baekhyun memperingati agar Kyungsoo tak melupakan batasan antara pekerjaan dan urusan pribadi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menahan emosinya yang masih tak diketahui apa penyebabnya oleh ketiga pria tampan itu.

"Maafkan kami, tapi... karena masa lalu—kami sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Choi Seunghyun." bahkan, Baekhyun terlihat jijik setelah menyebut nama senior mereka hanya membuat mereka semakin penasaran apa kiranya hubungan masa lalu antara ketiga wanita cantik itu dengan salah satu senior yang cukup mereka segani. Dan, mereka juga tak berhak untuk memaksa mereka bicara jika faktanya mereka hanyalah sebatas teman kerja.

" _yayaya_... setidaknya jangan sampai karena kebencian _semu_ kalian mengganggu hubungan baik kami dengan Seunghyun _sunbae_." Kyungsoo tampak berkilat tak suka mendengar penuturan sinis Kai. Ia melangkah mendekati pria tan itu dengan matanya yang menyorot menyeramkan.

"Jika begitu, usahakan jaga jarak dari kami dan jangan mengurusi urusan pribadi kami. _Ingat!_ Hubungan kita, hanyalah sebatas rekan kerja. Jadi, jangan sekali-kalinya bertanya tentang urusan pribadi kami sekalipun kami bertengkar di depan kalian! Hanya diam, dan bersikap asinglah pada kami!" ancam Kyungsoo bertepatan dengan kedatangan Luhan sebelum memberikan kesempatan Kai untuk berucap.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." sesal Luhan yang terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu?!" sarkas Kyungsoo dan Luhan memaklumi nada bicaranya yang sama sekali tak enak di dengar. "Untuk apa dia menemuimu bahkan memelukmu?! Apa dia lupa, apa yang sudah _dia dan teman-teman keparatnya_ lakukan padamu?!"

" _Soo_..." Baekhyun memperingati agar Kyungsoo tak lepas kontrol. Luhan menarik nafas sesaat, mencoba mengabaikan jika kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga rekan tampan yang diam-diam turut menyimak.

"Apa saja yang dia katakan padamu?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabar dan bersiap menginterogasi Luhan detik ini juga.

"Tidak ada hal penting, Soo... kami hanya bertukar kabar."

"Benarkah?! Bahkan, aku melihat dengan jelas di kedua matanya, dia masih sangat berambisi padamu!"

"Soo, bisa tidak membahasnya disini?"

"Apa kau pikir aku lupa tabiatmu, Lu?" Luhan melengos, enggan mendengar _ceramah_ panjang Kyungsoo yang pasti akan membuka luka lamanya. Dan, karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk menerima dan tak menghindar jika sewaktu-waktu kedua sahabat cantiknya ingin menumpahkan kekesalan padanya, meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Ia hanya ingin kedua sahabatnya merasa lega dan ia siap menerima semuanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau berencana untuk berhubungan lagi dengan mereka?! Apa kau lupa jika kau hampir mati karena mereka?!" Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol membelalak terkejut. Sementara, Kyungsoo terengah entah kenapa serta Baekhyun yang menunduk. Jujur saja, masa lalu Luhan—agak sedikitnya juga menyakitinya dan Kyungsoo. Dimana, kejadian mengerikan tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Luhan mengalami kecelakaan maut yang mana tak ada satupun yang berada di sampingnya kala itu, termasuk mereka berdua. Karena, dalam keadaan apapun jika itu menyangkut _teman-teman balap Luhan_ , Luhan seolah menutup akses mereka untuk masuk, apapun itu alasannya.

" _Soo..._ kejadian itu sudah sangat lama." Kyungsoo mendecih, ditatapnya Luhan tajam.

"Memang sangat lama. Karena, saat itulah rasa kecewa kami tidak pernah hilang hingga saat ini, apalagi setelah melihat wajah pria itu!" Luhan menarik nafas, menatap Kyungsoo menenangkan. Sungguh, ekspresi Luhan saat ini membuat ketiga pria tampan itu bertanya-tanya, seberapa hebatnya Luhan dalam mengendalikan ketenangannya dalam situasi apapun?

"Apa kau ingat? Sebelumnya, aku juga pernah berjanji jika aku tidak akan membuat kalian dalam bahaya. _Mereka_ , bukan orang yang pantas untuk kalian kenal. Aku tahu betul bagaimana _mereka_. Satu sama lain kalian tidak saling menyukai, dan aku yakin hubungan itu akan terus seperti ini sampai kapanpun. Tapi, tidakkah kau memikirkan posisiku? Tidak semudah seperti apa yang kau ucapkan, _Soo_... semuanya, ada batasannya satu sama lain. Dan, aku harap kau ingat itu. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, dan aku tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama, _pada orang yang sama._ " Luhan berucap lembut yang hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo agaknya sedikit tenang.

"Jika kau ingin menemui mereka, kau harus meminta izin padaku dan Baekhyun!" Luhan tersenyum manis, diraihnya satu tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

" _eoh_... _arraseo_." balas Luhan ringan. Sebelum beralih pada ketiga pria tampan yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi saksi perseteruan kecil mereka.

"Hasil autopsinya akan keluar pukul 7 malam nanti." Luhan memberitahu.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaan terakhirnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Tubuhnya hancur, bahkan wajahnya sulit dikenali. Tapi-.." Luhan menjeda ragu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun melihat keraguan di wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku rasa wanita itu ada hubungannya dengan Sowell Group." lirih Luhan yang membuat kelima rekan kerjanya membulat terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sehun dan mereka melihat mata rusa Luhan yang nampak tak fokus dan seperti mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Kita bicarakan di rumah." Luhan berjalan mendahului mereka dan memasuki mobil Sehun diikuti si pemilik mobil, sementara sisanya masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai Kai sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dugaan _sementara_ wanita itu jatuh bukan karena bunuh diri." kini keenamnya sudah berada di _Grey house_ setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 40 menit dari kantor mereka. Melupakan perseteruan yang sempat terjadi antara Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akibat senior sekaligus salah satu pria yang pernah bersama Luhan di masa lalunya.

" _Sementara_ ,.. jadi—apa itu hanya spekulasimu?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan berdehem.

"Aku melihat kedua pergelangan tangan korban terlihat memar dan memerah seperti bekas terikat tali." jawab Luhan yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan identitas wanita itu?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Itu yang masih tersamarkan. Kita harus benar-benar berhati-hati untuk menangani kasus ini. Karena tampaknya ada beberapa oknum yang berusaha menyembunyikan kebenaran dari kecelakaan yang tampaknya disengaja. Aku juga sudah meminta laporan sidik jarinya pada bagian Forensik, mereka sedang memprosesnya saat ini." terang Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan laporanmu tadi?" Luhan beralih bertanya pada Sehun.

" _Boss_ Lee meminta kita untuk yang menangani kasus ini. Dan, akan sangat sialan jika benar wanita itu berhubungan dengan Sowell Group." geram Sehun yang pula dirasakan oleh oleh kelima rekannya yang lain.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Kai dan dengusan Sehun adalah jawaban yang mereka dengar.

"Bisakah kita menyalahi prosedur penyelidikan?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Itu artinya kita melakukan penyelidikan secara diam-diam, tanpa ijin, misterius, tapi penuh dengan bukti." Luhan yang menjawab yang disertai seringai dari Sehun. Agaknya, ia sedikit lega karena ada sosok yang berpengalaman jika itu menyangkut menyalahi prosedural sistem kerja mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Baekhyun karena selama karirnya, terhitung ini pertama kalinya ia tergabung dalam tim.

" _God's Eye_." Sehun menjawab.

" _oh-shit!_ Aku lupa jika kita punya alat itu!" seru Chanyeol antusias.

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Kai.

"Kita bagi job untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Kai, Kyungsoo-.. kalian mengamati setiap gerak-gerik disekitar lokasi kejadian melalui _God's Eye_ terhitung mundur selama satu minggu ini. Kalian berdua..." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, "...selidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di lokasi kejadian. Luhan, kau tetap awasi Badan Forensik dan aku akan tetap mengawasi Sowell Group. Sementara itu, kita juga harus tetap pada rencana yang sudah kita susun kemarin." terang Sehun yang diangguki tanpa bantahan dari kelima yang lainnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ckiit!_

 _Civic_ hitam itu berhenti di area parkir lapangan golf yang terkenal hanya boleh dimasuki para kalangan _chaebol._

"Kau gugup?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini menemani Kai untuk melancarkan aksi penyamarannya. Wanita cantik nan imut itu mematikan mesin mobil yang dikemudikannya dan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannyanya pada Kai yang terlihat resah.

" _hm_... seharusnya tidak perlu segugup ini." Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Rasa gugupnya semakin besar ketika mobil yang membawanya sudah berada di lokasi sang target.

"Aku paham ini pertama kalinya untukmu turun di lapang. Aku harap kau mengerti, dan tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti tapi kau yang tidak mengerti." desau Kai kesal. Ia masih tidak terima keputusan Sehun yang menurunkannya di lapang padahal biasanya ia lah yang bekerja di ruang. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena Kyungsoo tidak mungkin turun di lapang."

" _wae_?!" tuntut Kai membutuhkan alasan yang setidaknya bisa ia terima dengan bagian pekerjaannya kali ini.

" _Aku iri_ pada kalian yang bekerja secara _team_ , karena pasti ada bagian-bagian tetap yang tak perlu kalian tanggulangi. Tapi, kami? Resiko kami 3-5 kali lipat lebih besar daripada yang bekerja secara _team_." Kai masih diam mendengar. "Dan, untuk Kyungsoo. Mungkin, dia sudah berulang kali berada di lapang meskipun ia seharusnya bekerja di ruang sama seperti dirimu. Tapi, satu tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo sempat ditusuk oleh salah satu target yang sialnya keberadaannya diketahui karena ada orang lain yang membocorkan aksinya. Saat itu, dia bekerja sebagai individu dan trauma masih melekat pada dirinya sampai sekarang." Baekhyun menatap Kai meminta pengertian.

"Percaya padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku takut mengacaukan semua rencana kita." Baekhyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan menunggu sampai tugasmu selesai. Jadi, kenakan identitas yang sudah Kyungsoo buat, dan juga kenakan _aerphone_ -mu, pasang kamera pengintainya serta alat sadapnya di bajumu dan biarkan kami mengawasimu. Kau mengerti?" Kai mengangguk kaku dan mulai mengenakan segala peralatan yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Keluarlah. Jika sesuatu terjadi, aku akan menyusul." Kai menarik nafas dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia keluar dari mobil itu setelah melepas jaketnya dan hanya mengenakan seragam pegawai golf seperti yang sudah direncanakan.

Sepergian Kai, Baekhyun ikut serta memasang _aerphone_ -nya dan menyalakan layar monitor yang terpasang di _dashboard_ mobil yang turut tersambung ke komputer di ruang kerja rumah mereka.

 _"Semuanya sudah siap?"_ suara Kyungsoo seketika memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun dan Kai yang hanya dibalas gumaman dari keduanya.

 _"Aku akan mengawasi setiap apa yang ada di sekitarmu, Kai. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan cukup mendengarkan setiap instruksi dari kami."_ ujar Kyungsoo. Kai menarik nafas. Jika dipikir ulang, ini cukup lucu untuknya karena selain untuk pertama kalinya ia terjun langsung ke lapang namun di waktu yang sama ia justru diarahkan oleh dua wanita menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

Kai terkekeh lucu dalam langkahnya. Entah kenapa ia menyakini jika dengan kedatangan ketiga wanita cantik itu pasti akan memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya serta kedua teman kecilnya.

 _"hm, jadi kau tidak perlu gugup karena kami ada bersamamu."_ sahut Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo mendecih jijik.

 _"Baek, itu menggelikan!"_ sinis Kyungsoo yang dibalas tawa membahana dari wanita bermata _puppy_ itu. _"Kai, kau masih hidup 'kan?"_ tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai mengeryit tak percaya. Wanita ini benar-benar bermulut pedas.

"Kau pikir perihal apa yang membuatku mati?" balas Kai sebal sedang ia juga mendengar suara kikikan Baekhyun.

 _"Kupikir kau sedang mati gugup."_ tampaknya yang melihat kegugupannya tak hanya Baekhyun, tapi juga Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa kini suaranya melembut seolah mencemaskannya. Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik. Kau tidak lupa 'kan jika aku adalah seorang _pro?_ "

 _"Cih, pro tapi ingin menangis karena gugup."_ kini Baekhyun yang mencibir.

"Baek, bisakah kau diam?" sinis Kai kesal yang sialnya dibalas tawa puas dari wanita yang sedang menunggunya di parkiran tempat dimana ia berpijak sekarang.

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, aku diam."_ Baekhyun menyerah, wanita itu sedikit memundurkan jok mobilnya. Dengan seenaknya, ia menaikkan kaki jenjangnya ke atas setir kemudi. _"Bagaimana dengan Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol?"_

Kai sedang membungkuk menyapa seorang manajer yang mengelola lapangan golf ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun bertanya. Pria tampan berkulit tan itu memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk memastikan bagaimana situasi tempat itu.

 _"Son Dambi biasanya berada di gate-17A, ia akan datang 20 menit lagi, sebaiknya kau bersiap. Ada senior yang akan menyambutmu."_ Kyungsoo memberitahu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan, _"Chanyeol sedang memantau tempat kejadian wanita yang meninggal terjun di gedung Yumnan. Luhan mengambil hasil identifikasi di Badan Forensik dan Sehun melanjutkan laporan tentang wanita itu di kantor."_

 _"Kau juga memantau mereka 'kan?"_ tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menarik nafas bersamaan dengan Kai yang berbincang dengan _senior_ yang dimaksud Kyungsoo sebelumnya seraya berjalan menuju _gate-17A_ , dimana ia akan melayani Son Dambi yang sialnya hanya mau dilayani oleh para pria.

 _"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki banyak mata awas. Termasuk bagaimana nikmatnya posisimu sekarang!"_ sindir Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas tawa nyaring dari wanita yang disindirnya. Sedang Kai, tampaknya dia harus banyak-banyak bersabar karena telinganya berdengung dengan suara khas dari kedua wanita itu, ditambah lagi dia hanya bisa diam ketika ia tak seorang diri.

"Apa kau baru?" tanya pria yang ber _name tag_ Kang Seungyoon membuat Kai tak lagi fokus mendengar apa yang akan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo debatkan lagi.

" _nde_ , saya baru disini." Kai berujar formal layaknya seorang junior bertingkah pada sang senior.

"Baiklah, aku Kang Seungyoon, dan kau—"

"Lee Hyunwoo, _sunbaenim_." Seungyoon mengangguk.

"Karena kau baru, dan kebetulan berada bersama denganku. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku beritahukan padamu tentang siapa yang akan kita layani." Kai mengangguk patuh tepat saat keduanya sudah sampai di _gate-17A_ dan hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Son Dambi karena segala keperluan dan fasilitas sudah tersaji disana. Kai bisa melihat ada 7 pria yang sudah berdiri tegap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Orang yang kita layani adalah presdir Lotus Group, Son Dambi. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia 'kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu Lotus Group? Salah satu perusahaan yang dimiliki satu _chaebol_ yang disegani serta terkenal dengan kekejaman, keangkuhan, serta kelicikan mereka dalam berbisnis.

"Dia nyonya besar yang tidak akan mentolerir kesalahan sekecil apapun, dan tidak suka jika keinginannya juga tidak dipenuhi. Bahkan, jika dia memintamu untuk melayaninya tanpa celana, kau juga harus menurutinya jika tidak ingin nasibmu seperti babi hutan yang siap dipenggal!" Kai menelan ludahnya susah payah. Wanita itu tidak segila itu 'kan?

" _ah-nde_ , _sunbaenim_.." balas Kai kaku.

 _"Aku tidak menyangka jika Son Dambi akan separah itu."_ setelah tak ada pembicaraan dengan Seungyoon, Kai kembali mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menggema di telinganya.

 _"Seharusnya kita tidak heran jika Son Dambi akan berperilaku seperti itu bahkan meminta para pelayannya untuk melayaninya telanjang sekalipun."_ Kai berjengit, meskipun ia terlihat bertampang mesum tapi sungguh, ia awam jika mengenai hal intim seperti itu.

 _"Bersiap, Kai. Sang nyonya datang."_ Kyungsoo mengingatkan yang membuat Kai langsung menegapkan posisinya. Ia ikut membungkuk bersama kedelapan pria pegawai lainnya.

Wanita yang bernama Son Dambi itu melangkah angkuh diatas _higheels_ mahalnya, bahkan ketika berjalan melewati Kai, ia mengira bahwa Son Dambi adalah toko perhiasan berjalan. Berlebihan!

"Aku tidak ingin bermain hari ini." Son Dambi memberitahu pada manajer pengelola yang turut mengekor bersama sekretarisnya dan enam _bodyguard_ nya.

"Apa yang bisa kami layani untuk anda, nyonya presdir?" tanya sang manajer membungkuk sopan. Son Dambi menyilangkan kaki seksinya menunjukkan paha putihnya yang tersekspos karena ia hanya mengenakan dress merah ketat yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah di atas tempurung lututnya. Wanita angkuh itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, mata tajamnya menatap jauh pemandangan lapangan hijau yang tersaji di depannya.

"Siapkan _wine_ seperti biasa." titahnya. Sang manajer pun mengirim dua pria disamping kanannya yang untungnya bukan Kai salah satunya, karena Kai berdiri di samping kiri sang manajer tepat di samping Kang Seungyoon.

"Siapkan dua botol, karena aku akan kedatangan tamu."

"Baik, nyonya." manajer itu membungkuk dan memberi isyarat kepada kedua pegawainya yang langsung melesat menuruti titahnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus wanita itu?" tanya Son Dambi pada sang sekretaris yang membuat Kai secara otomatis memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

"Kasus itu dialihkan pada _intel_ yang kebetulan berada di lokasi kejadian." Son Dambi menggeram dan Kai tak buta untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu saat ini.

"Lakukan apapun agar kasus itu hanya ditangani oleh Kang Hyuk!" serunya marah.

 _"Apa wanita yang dimaksud wanita picik itu adalah wanita yang meninggal dari gedung secara mengenaskan itu?"_ suara Baekhyun menggema penuh pertanyaan di telinga Kai yang sialnya ia hanya bisa diam tanpa merespon apapun.

 _"Sayangnya kita tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memancing wanita itu bicara selain hanya diam mendengarkan."_ sahut Kyungsoo yang seolah merasakan apa yang Kai rasakan sekarang.

"Jikalaupun, kasus ini tidak bisa diambil alih oleh Kang Hyuk. Jangan sampai _mereka_ mengetahui siapa identitas wanita itu." bersamaan dengan ucapan orang nomor satu di Lotus Group, ponsel sang sekretaris bergetar. Dengan sopan, sekretaris itu izin untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang hanya direspon anggukan sekali dari atasannya.

"Laporan sidik jarinya sudah keluar, nyonya presdir." ujar sekretaris Kang setelah menutup sambungan yang menghubungi ponselnya. "Dan, laporan itu sudah diambil oleh salah satu pihak _intel_ yang kebetulan berada di lokasi kejadian."

Wanita itu mendecih bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang diluar sana membulat ketika melihat bagaimana situasi di lokasi elit sekarang ini.

 _"Ini buruk."_ gumamnya yang tentu didengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kai.

 _"Apa yang buruk, soo?"_ tanya Baekhyun ikut cemas.

 _"Baek, siapkan dirimu dan jemput Kai sekarang. Kai, kau harus keluar sekarang bagaimanapun caranya."_ Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya sejenak. _"Jun Jihyun memasuki area lapangan golf dan hanya berjarak 1000 meter dari tempatmu berada. Dan, sialnya dia berjalan ke tempatmu sekarang!"_

Kai mematung. Wanita itu. Wanita yang disebut Kyungsoo, darimana dia tahu tentangnya? Tentang wanita yang sialnya adalah ibu kandungnya? Yang telah tega meninggalkannya hanya karena pria kaya dan membuatnya harus merasakan kejinya tangan sang ayah.

"Aku tahu _mereka_ akan bergerak lebih cepat. Lakukan apapun untuk mengambil hasil sidik jari itu termasuk jika harus membunuh sekalipun!"

Seketika, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo membeku ketika mendengar perintah Son Dambi. Tubuh mereka bergetar penuh rasa cemas jika mereka tak salah menebak bahwa Son Dambi benar berkaitan dengan kematian wanita yang meninggal mengenaskan dari gedung pencakar langit yang tak jauh dari kantor mereka bekerja. Dan, itu artinya orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Luhan, mengingat jika ialah satu-satunya yang tengah mengambil hasil laporan identitas dari wanita itu.

 _"Soo, dimana posisi Luhan sekarang? Jangan bilang dia sudah berada diluar."_ kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melirik pada monitor lain yang menampilkan dimana sahabatnya sekarang berada.

 _"Tidak, Baek."_ jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Dengan gesit, Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung berputar balik menuju pintu masuk tempat elit ini.

 _"Soo, cepat hubungi Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kai, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA! Keluar sekarang jika kau tidak mau bertemu dengan ibumu!"_ seru Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai yang bersamaan itu, dua pegawai yang dititah untuk mengambil _wine_ datang dan ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, dengan sengaja ia menjegal salah satu pria yang melewatinya yang membuat salah satu botol _wine_ yang dipegangnya mendarat mulus tepat disamping Son Dambi duduk.

 _"YAK!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dan seperti dugaannya, keributan terjadi yang membuat para pegawai dan _bodyguard_ wanita angkuh itu bergerak untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan _tanpa sengaja_ itu.

"Maafkan pegawai saya, _nyonya_." sesal sang manajer ketakutan tak membayangkan akan adanya kekacauan ketika ia melayani _nyonya besar_ yang berjiwa iblis. Kai memundurkan langkahnya perlahan, selagi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, pria tampan itu melesat diam-diam meninggalkan tempat yang tak ingin ia tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Ia tak peduli lebih tepatnya.

Namun, ketika baru 200 meter Kai menjauhi tempat Son Dambi berada, tepat saat itu ia harus berhadapan dengan _ibunya_ yang hanya berjarak 20 kaki darinya. Keduanya terpaku tak menyangka akan bertemu dalam situasi seperti ini. Terlebih ketika dengan jelas wanita itu melihat bagaimana penampilannya sekarang.

" _Jonginna_..." sapa wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Kai menatap putra semata wayangnya penuh kerinduan yang sayangnya hanya dibalas raut datar di wajah putranya.

 _"Jemput aku di pintu belakang!"_ Kai berbisik lirih, ia menatap ibunya dingin sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Jun Jihyun yang seperti hendak mengejarnya namun urung ketika melihat bagaimana cepatnya sang putra berlari semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

 _'Maafkan eomma, nak. Eomma sangat merindukanmu.'_

 ** _Seeyouagain_**

* * *

Maaf lahir bathin semuanya. Selamat berlebaran!

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf karena baru kembali setelah kurang lebih 15 bulan :(

Aku sempet lupa sama email akun ini, awalnya sempet nyerah buat nyari emailnya dan tiba-tiba baru keinget sekrang (Setelah sekian lama). Aku harap ada yang masih berminat sama fic ini :)

 **.**

 _ **Want to next?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Thankyu,.._


End file.
